That's why its Love
by im.oz
Summary: Lucy witnessed her mother's death in a horrible incident with a dark mafia lord,she decides to become stronger to take revenge. She then meets Fairy Tail Mafia, they kill but with reason. Friendship and Justice is their game, and their leader is non other the charming Natsu Dragneel. He seems to be more than what others think, will lucy trust them?
1. Chapter 1

_In an abandoned pier, where stack of goods are hidden.. _

It was cold, dark and young Lucy didn't know what to do. Her eyes crying and hoping this would all end.

"Shh, it'll be alright"

Lucy looked up and saw her mother hugging her, smiling while saying those words of comfort.

"Mommy, what do they want from us?" Lucy asked. Layla paused for a moment and thought first before answering, preventing her daughter to panic at the current situation they are in. After a few seconds she said " I'm not sure honey, but what I know is your father is coming to rescue us" Lucy was about to speak, but before she could utter a word a sudden sound came crashing in the room.

(BAM!) The door suddenly opened and two ogre looking men came towards them. "So Mrs. Heartfilia! Care to speak now?" Said the thin looking man but Layla didn't respond. The fat one kept staring at Lucy that it made her uncomfortable. Her eyes avoided his stares but suddenly an arm yanked her off her mother.

"Ouch!" Once Lucy realized it was the fat ogre looking man who pulled her away from her mother she suddenly screamed "No! No! Let go of me! Mama! Mama help me please! I'm scared!". Layla was horrified, seeing her daughter struggling from the grips of the ugly man she shouted "let go of her! Don't you dare touch my daughter!". "Shut up!" Said the thin ugly man. "Our boss wants your money, if you won't tell us were your fuckin stash is hidden then fuck you! We'll fuckin make a ransom out of you two!" Evil laughter echoed in the room. "But to kill some time, maybe we should use your daughter for target practice, what do you say?" Layla was petrified, she didn't know what to do. Her and Lucy's life was in danger and she couldn't do anything about it. Then suddenly a tall man entered inside the room and went up to Layla.

The thin man bowed. Layla assumed that this was their mafia boss. She was nervous, if she showed a bit of weakness or fear she and her daughter could die any minute.

"Ms. Layla Heartfilia, such pleasure to meet you" the tall man bowed and raised his head with an evil smirk.

Layla put on a brave face and replied "Hello Hades. Looks like you've aged"

"Is this your daughter?" Hades looking at Lucy

"Let us go before my husband arrives and kills you all" Layla said calmly.

"Ahh Jude Heartfilia, how is the old man?"

Layla remained silent stating at Hades eyes.

"Since you refuse to speak, I guess I have no choice, let them go" the two men were stricken. As they untied freed Layla's chains on her heel and let go of young Lucy running after her mom, they walked towards the exit of the room.

Then suddenly a group of men came in and pushed down the two women.

"Not so fast.."

Layla's hair was yanked up and she let out a painful moan.

"You think you can get away so easily Layla? Tell me where is it!? TELL ME WHERE THE HEARTFILIA GOLD IS HIDDEN!" Hades could not contain his anger anymore and slapped her right in the face leading her to fall on the floor.

Layla weakly rose from the concrete with her hands supporting her to rise up. Lucy rushed over to her mother but she was taken by the fat guy again and shoved over to the dark corner of the room. Layla saw what happened and panicked over her daughter.

"LUCY!"

"Mama! Help me!"

"Shut up you little bitch!" Shouted the thin man. They were hovering poor Lucy and at a hold with their guns.

"Hades! Were your ransom aren't we?! If you kill us we'll be no use of you!"

Hades chuckled at the nuisance. "Bingo!" He looked back at Lucy then Layla. "But your daughter could be worth more in the future". He wickedly smiled.

Layla felt the adrenaline rush in her body "No! Hades you can't do this we were friends!"

Hades stopped in his tracks towards trembling Lucy.

"You win, just don't hurt my daughter"

"Until your family does not receive enough suffering, I will continue this tragedy I curse upon the Heartfilia!.. And I'll start with you instead, you annoying BITCH!"

Suddenly in Lucy's mind it seemed like everything stopped then started slow in motion. The sound of a single gunshot invaded the room and the last thing Lucy saw was her mother's body lying on the floor, her head drenched in blood.

Lucy trembled, her legs weakened. Laughter between Hades and his men filled Lucy's ears, as she stared in front of her mother's dead body staring at her, eyes wide open. By the time she snapped out of it, police came barging in the doors and gunfire surrounded the room. Lucy stayed still as the men beside her suddenly fell to the ground drenched in blood. Lucy saw her father running to her mother's body. Jude sobbed holding Layla's body. Pleading sorry he was too late. Lucy stood there still mentally shocked by what happened. A medic approached her and picked her up away from the scene. Unfortunately Hades got away and so did a few of his men.

On the way out, while Lucy was cradled in the medics arms she heard her father's words "I'm sorry, I'm sorry I didn't protect you".

At the funeral everyone was grieving for their mistress. Lucy stayed silent the whole ceremony. Her father was left behind when it all ended, he decided to stay a little longer with Layla. He asked Zoldeo, one of Layla's chauffers to bring Lucy home. While Lucy was in the car with Ms. Spetto, she replayed in her memory her mother's death scene and Hades' death threat to her family. Lucy started to cry. After awhile she sobbed and sobbed, Ms. Spetto comforted her, holding her as she broke down into tears.

As they went down the car Lucy stated "I'm going to become strong, i'll be brave like mommy and I'll find Hades and i'll avenge mommy". Ms. Spetto looked down on Lucy, she saw her deadly serious face. She knelt down to achieve the same eve level and told her "Your passion for your mother is touching child, but justice can be resolved in better measures" she stared seriously in Lucy's eyes while saying this and Lucy's reply was a nod. She held on Ms. Spetto's hand tightly and walked towards their home.

_13 years later..._

Lucy hurried down the stairs, buckled her belt and fixed the ruffles on her skirt. She put on her boots and took her cap. On her way out of the door then she was stopped by an old lady's voice.

"Don't forget your toast Ms. Heartfilia" said one of the maids.

Lucy turned and got one of the toast covered in peanut butter and Jam, on her way out of the door she turned again and smiled "it's Agent Heartfilia"


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello readers! Thank you for the lovely comment Ryleeunicorn. :)**

**I'm actually new to this whole fan fiction thing and I'm terrible at introductions or author's notes. I just write what I feel like saying or thinking but anyway there are a few changes in the story like how mafia and FBI intersects in the whole crime investigation versus killing thing cuz some people think theyr'e the same.**

**Ok so Mafia= killing or any mission that has anything to deal with money. They prefer those kind of rewards than popularity or social climbs.**

**FBI agents= they cannot kill, the purpose of their weapons are to defend themselves or the hurt the suspect if it manages to run away. Without the consent of the highest official during a mission an agent cannot fire openly towards the target, they are allowed to threat but to harm fatally the suspect they cannot.**

**Plus another trivia about FBI they're usually hired to investigate on supported evidence needed on trials. The crimes that usually happen like stealing or rape is donr by the Local police, its rarely done by the FBI unless the person they are currently investigating on is related to the crime. **

**So that's that! For now that's the info I can give so you can understand the story.. I'm open to questions if you have some, just not spoilers :)**

_Lucy Heartfilia, age 21. Now an official agent of the FBI. _

Lucy drove to her office filled with excitement for adventure. As she rode the elevator she greeted everyone with smiles. Everyone was captivated by Lucy's beauty, they wondered why would someone, you fitted to be a model become an FBI agent, this is a dangerous job not for silly girls with pretty faces, but they misjudged Lucy she was tough and strong. She can manipulate others with her body and intellect.

Lucy was one of the accelerated people in class. She studied hard and trained herself to become the best of the best in criminal studies and self defense classes. Others are surprised at her age that she has succeeded a lot of accomplishments to achieve her dream of being part of the FBI.

_Lucy Heartfilia is someone people shouldn't mess with._

A man in a black suit his face was pale white and his bangs covered half of his face thru the room filled with thugs lavishing themselves with booze.

As he reached to the door he walks towards a man with blond hair facing a family picture of a mother and son. "Rogue, train them more, because were going to level up chaos in Magnolia" an evil smirk came to his face.

"Sting, we've caused enough trouble the past few days."

"We need to show the people who they should be afraid of!" Sting shouts. "Once they fear us, we obtain power! Then it's easy to manipulate the fools, do you understand Rogue?"

Rogue nods then leaves the room.

Meanwhile at the office, Lucy started working on the papers needed for research information.

"Gaaaaaaaaaahhhh! Why do I need to do all of these?" Lucy grumpily said

"That's cuz were new, and you know they won't put us out on the field at the first day" Yukino replied with a smile.

Yukino was Lucy's longtime friend. They knew eachother in college. The girl was quite naive and a little spoiled. They both became roommates on the 3rd year and that's where their friendship began. Yukino enjoyed going out in parties while Lucy stayed at the dorm to study, she may have gotten a larger number of achieved boyfriends than Lucy, that's if Lucy ever had a boyfriend. She may be a blonde but she has standards.

Lucy huffed in her seat slouching. " I never enjoyed clerical work, I want some action! I'm all fired up!"

"And I as well seeing your pretty body right now"

Lucy turned to the right and saw Loke at her breasts from afar.

Lucy hid her body as if she were naked "what the hell are you staring at?"

"Ah and good morning to you too Yukino!" Staring at Yukino's breasts.

"Hey! Its up here, my face is up here!" Yukino pointing up towards her face and blushing.

"Loke get in here we need you" a voice from a far spoke.

"Well duty calls my ladies, if you ever need a one night stand don't hesitate to call me!" Loke winked at them and slip a piece of paper under Lucy's notebook with a note saying: booty call. Lucy was too disgusted to notice and just sighed at the poor fool's hopes and dreams to shag with a girl like Yukino and Lucy. Yukino may be an expert on those things but Lucy was definitely a rookie, what the heck she hasn't even reached 1st base with anyone!

"I mean, what's the deal with sex? Why does all guys like Loke use such cheap methods to try and pick up a girl just for sex"

"Hmm well it is quite good once you try it, plus all those positions just makes you feel so excited doing it" Yukino said with a sly smile seeing Lucy take interest in the topic.

Lucy noticed her devilish grin and reacted with a heavy blush on her face "yukinooooooooo!"

Both girls exchanged laughs and Yukino kept telling stories about her sex life in training school. Lucy may feel a bit uncomfortable hearing it but it does somehow sparks a little of her interest, even though its not her kind of thing.

John Capricorn came into their room and called them to the main room where all agents were waiting for an announcement from the president. Lilia Aqua sat beside Lucy and came after her was Mike Scorpio her boyfriend. Everyone was chattering and the room became louder and louder. Lucy asked Aqua "what's going on?". "Seems like another undercover mission"said Aqua. "Yo! It's said to be the toughest job the president will offer" scorpio added. Yukino and Lucy gave an ohh expression eager to know this mission.

"Attention everyone" Silence filled the room. " as you all know our investigatory bureau has been ongoing for several years.." Lucy stared at the blue haired man with a red tattoo on the side of his face. His face was serious and professional. Lucy remembered her research about him. Jellal Fernandez, graduated 3 years, dedicated in his work 110%, since childhood has undergone training and discipline in house hold and field work. Parents both from military and international police background.

Lucy stopped thinking and began listening to his announcement when suddenly an announcement made her perk up in interest. "I am now offering an agent to join me to undercover as being part of a mafia" chatters started to rise questioning why are they partnering with a mafia when they are the top people the bureau arrests. "I know you are all asking why? And how? We've been investigating mafia's for years and they are the most dangerous group the FBI has been working on besides smugglers and drug lords, but the mafia is a combination of all-" pictures of mafia logos appear on the screen "we've arrested Grimoire Heart, Oracion Seis, Tartarus, Eisenwald, Five Bridge Familia, Red Hood and other mafia's that did the worst in their area. Other mafia's right now are under surveillance but we fail to have enough evidence to arrest them, luckily we have made a contract with a mafia group for our undercover mission. Fairy Tail Mafia has agreed to help us with our inside job, in a condition of monetary exchange." Murmurs again started then a man questions. "How can we trust them? It may be a conspiracy!" Everyone in the audience agreed and concluded it was a sketchy mission. "That is why I'm asking you, are you willing to take the risk? A risk that can save lives" Lucy thought it was if he was looking at her while saying those words.

"We refuse to look like idiots! Your asking us FBI Agents to become part of a mafia? Isn't this a joke!" The room became louder with murmurs from the agents. Complaints and judgements were exchanged.

"Then I'll tell you this..." Jellal spoke suddenly with superiority.

"If the mission fails and we are unable to capture the mafia controlling the numerous deaths and chaos happening right now in magnolia, and if betrayal occurs within then I, Jellal will step down as president and leave the FBI agency"

Someone spoke from the crowd of shocked faces "how sure are we to trust this Fairy Tail Mafia?"

Jellal smiled and said "As I trust them with my life and position in the FBI, I assure you they are people who you can trust"

The meeting was dismissed and all those willing to do the job were to report to his office. There will be a short interview then signing of agreement to the rules.

Lucy thought deeply on this offer " working in a mafia can help me know more about what's happening inside, maybe this can help me find the killers of mom! " she said to herself.

Lucy stood up took her resumé her and dashed to the president's office. She exited the elevator towards the secretary and requested to meet with the president regarding the mission he was offering. The secretary used the intercom to ask inform the president she was there, after a few minutes..

"Mr. Fernandez is willing yo have you now Ms. Heartfilia, you may proceed to his office"

Lucy was nervous, she's taking a big step in her job and so in her goal to avenge her mother. She passed dark walls of the hallway and reached the end not far from the building's clear glass windows. She knocked on the mahogany doors and opened it gently. With a final deep breath Lucy entered with her chin held up high.

As she entered the room she spotted not only Jellal, but a man with pink hair sitting on the comfortable chair in front of Jellal's desk.

"Ms. Heartfilia, I've been expecting you." Jellal said coolly. "I'd like you to meet, Mr. Natsu Dragneel"

_Then the man in a gray suit and pink hair stood up and turned to face Lucy. _


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello readers! :D I'm really in the hype to finish this story, I'm quite enjoying it actually. but it looks like its going to be long.. but I'm still not sure It's actually suppose to be short but I imagine many adventures that can happen. This is so exciting XD Do tell me if there needs to be any clarifications :) **

"Yo!" Natsu said with a cheeky grin.

"Wh-what?" Lucy was confused. " I'm sorry is this a bad time? Your secretary told me to go-"

"No it's all right, Ms. Heartfilia" Lucy was stopped by Jellal. "This is Mr. Dragneel, one of the mafia leaders of Fairy Tail."

Lucy couldn't believe her eyes, a not so scary and casual , (not to mention that pink hair color) man to be the leader of a mafia group! Lucy started to have second thoughts, "no wonder they agreed to help the FBI" she said to herself.

Lucy thought carefully her words "I came to apply for the job"

" Oh! An applicant" Natsu butted in, he walked towards her and grabbed the papers in her hands. "Let's see your resumé then"

Lucy stared at Natsu's face while he was reading the papers " I don't like this guy, he looks like a snob" she thought to herself. "But then, he does have wonderful eyes and that face does seem to be-" Lucy cut off her thoughts. " what are you saying?! He's a mafia leader Lucy! Come on! Are you seriously interested on such a man?! Interested? Did I just say-, oh forget it, what's the deal with him reading it so intently? I'm perfect for the job aren't I?"

Lucy was confident that her resumé was perfect, in both academic and physical tests she's ranked the highest and in the field she's already accomplished many researches and technical training. Her athletic skills are outstanding. She's the perfect agent for the job.

After a few minutes of scanning he blurted with a bored face to Jellal "hey, I don't like this chick"

Lucy was distraught "What?! Wa-wait a minute what's wrong? Your doubting my skills?! " Almost completely forgetting that she's talking to a mafia leader.

"That's the problem, nothing's wrong! Your completely boring. You haven't even killed anyone or haven't gone on dangerous missions or anything. Your completely a beginner on this. Your just going to be a monkey on my back if we accept you!" Natsu said with sternness.

Lucy couldn't deny that she indeed doesn't have enough experience, but she knows who she is and what her abilities are. She bowed her head hiding the shame in her eyes "Don't underestimate my capabilities!" Lucy said with force. "I may look like a fragile woman but I know I'm strong." She continued.

" I've already seen the likes of Mafia men like you. Your ignorant and selfish. Willing to aim the bullet at anyone that passes your way, but I'm not like those who stand on the side lines!" Lucy placed her hand on her heart

" I know how it feels like to be manipulated and betrayed, I'm willing to take the risk to help those experiencing it as well, and save their lives." Lucy paused and stared back at Natsu. "Don't think that I'm just a nuisance, because one day you might even thank me for saving your life"

Natsu smiled and turned his head to Jellal.

Jellal sighed happily and said " Good Job Ms. Heartfilia! "

"Did I get the job?" Lucy asked with hope glimmering in her eyes.

"What'd ya think wierdo? And I'm not ignorant nor selfish!" Natsu crossed his arms saying.

Lucy sighed at the childish fight and looked back at Jellal. She bowed and said "Thank you so much for this opportunity."

Jellal smiled. " pack up your things we'll start after the weekend."

"P-pack up my things?"

Jellal looked confused then he got it, he forgot to mention the instructions of the mission. "Oh yeah, I forgot. I'll be sending you the terms and agreement via package then we won't be having an interview anymore because of the scene you caused earlier with Natsu quite sums it all up." He took one of his calling cards and gave it to Lucy.

"Thank you" Lucy read the card and place it in her pocket. As she turned around to walk out of the room Natsu blocked her and reached out his hand.

Natsu did his most famous grin and said "Awesome! Welcome to Fairy Tail Luigi!"

Lucy got irritated and felt like punching him in the face "It's Lucy! ... But Thank you so much as well" Lucy gave a light blush and smiled back at him, reaching out her hand as well.

As their hands touched it felt like electricity went over their body. Lucy's heart pounded and Natsu was too dense to feel it but he did feel something special about Lucy. They both stared for a second, blank with awkward silence but Natsu decided to break it by smiling at her again and saying "No problem, Luce!"

Lucy blushed hard, she let go of his hand and bowed to him and left the room.

"Woah, she's quite something. Dashing off like that without a goodbye" Natsu turned his head to Jellal and said " awhile ago.. Why'd you say you were expecting her?"

Jellal was quiet, he broke out the silence by the sound of his drawer opening and taking out papers with a picture of Lucy and her family. "I've read her background before she got accepted in the FBI" Natsu read the papers.

"That girl's family has been connected to the Mafia's network longer than she ever knew" Jellal spoke softly.

Lucy rushed to her office desk and hugged Yukino. "I got the job!"

"What! That's so cool! Even on the first day?Yukino was ecstatic. "Yeah, I mean this is my chance Yukino!"

"Lucy, your getting there" Yukino gently smiled. Lucy hugged her so tight thinking that they wont be seeing eachother as much as they want. "Don't forget me when you've reached the top ranks okay?" She joked.

" I'll won't!" Lucy smiled and winked at Yukino. "Now let's go shopping we have to celebrate" Yukino said filled with excitement for her friend.

Lucy nodded and took her bag with her. As they walked in the Elevator Natsu was there also planning to go down.

"Ah Luce!" Natsu said confidently

"Stop calling me weird nicknames! We just met and yet you talk to me as if were close" Lucy said with a terrible blush recalling what she felt earlier as their hands touched.

Natsu gave in a frustrated sigh " what're you talking about? You'll be part of our familia! Ofcourse I'll be familiar with you!" Lucy was frustrated, was he stupid or something? Didn't he know that it's an undercover mission, she won't be "actually part" of a mafia. Lucy grunts and continues to argue during the whole elevator ride.

Yukino felt out of placed, her eyes gazing to Lucy then Natsu as they exchanged each other sentences. She giggled silently inside, happy that her friend will be experiencing love. As they reached the ground floor, Natsu went out with a irritated voice.

"Dammit and I thought she was cute, what a pain in the ass. I was just welcoming her to the family and she's all No, are you stupid? Pshhh, whatever" Natsu told himself

Lucy gave a grunt, "gah! How annoying! And I thought he was kinda cute." Yukino laughed she commenter "you do look good together!" Lucy was disgusted with the idea "No way! At first yeah I thought he was pretty cool but Yukino come on! He's a mafia leader! Totally not my type, too violent for my taste." Lucy replied. "Hmm okay whatever you say" she whistled along with her walk to the car as they arrived at the basement.

As they entered the car Yukino suddenly spoke up, " You know those type of men are usually good in bed" she winked. Lucy had to shut her door so loud at the shocked topic. "Plus, I heard using handcu-" before Yukino could finish Lucy blurted "now don't start with me! Yukino how horny could you be!" "Heehee" Yukino kept talking about sex facts while Lucy just tried to listen to the radio during the drive. Thankfully she stopped during shopping.

After the long afternoon Lucy dropped Yukino off her place and went home. As she laid gave her stuff to the maids at the doorstep her father came storming down the stairs. "Lucy!"

"Father" Lucy said with a blank expression

He slapped Lucy right at the cheek and shouted " You accepted a job at the FBI! Ad worst you chose to be prt of a Mafia!? Are you crazy!?" Lucy felt the heat of the slap she just received.

"Have you gone mad!? You know what happened in he past! You're going to quit on that mission or better yet you quit on being an agent!" Lucy was shocked " You don't control my life anymore! I choose my own decisions! I'm going to find the killers of mom!"

He slapped her once more. "I didn't give you a fine education to just throw it all away in an instant!" Lucy felt a tear run down her face. " one chance they get to take you! You will be killed, sold or thrown somewhere I don't know! "

Lucy couldn't take it anymore she wiped her tear and stood straight and looked in her father's eyes. " I control my fate and actions, you won't stop me from what I plan to do. I'm stronger now and I won't let you hide me anymore from what the world can offer me!"

Lucy ran to her room and spotted the package from Jellal already opened by her father she took it and left her father standing there still furious. Ms. Spetto came to talk to Jude. Jude didn't want to lose his daughter, he loves her but has a terrible way of showing it. He sat on the couch saying to Ms Spetto "If only Layla was here, she'd talk sense into her from such a dangerous job."

Ms. Spetto gave him the tea and said " Miss Lucy is already grown up master Jude. She wants to have justice for her mother. She'll find her way."

Jude was stayed quiet and watched as the fire dances from the fireplace. A loud thud from the door was heard from the main door. Ms. Spetto was about to rush over but Jude stopped her, he assumed it was Lucy leaving. "I knew this day would come, I just didn't expect it to be so soon" Jude said with sadness hidden his eyes.

Ms Spetto then stood there beside the Jude, "more tea, Master Jude?"

Lucy rode off, she wasn't sure where to go. She called up Yukino but she left to Hokai at short notice. She felt that this was the time she needed a lot of contacts. She sighed at the look of her contact lists. "There's not really much is there." "Then I'll just crash at a hotel or something" Lucy then checked her wallet and felt pained after realizing she forgot to bring money and she used up all the money in her wallet for shopping. "Ugh, I am a child.. Still don't have those fancy credit cards" she started a short tantrum in the car. She has no food and no place to stay, thankfully she has gas. " maybe I should call Ms. Spetto! " then she checked her watch, it's already 11:00 pm. "She's probably asleep and I can't let an old lady leave the house at such an hour" she thought to herself.

"Aauuuugh! What am I going to do?" She banged her head on the steering wheel with frustration. She felt something inside her pockets as she shifted in her seat. She saw Jellal's calling card. "B-but this is embarrassing what're you thinking!To show such a pitiful state. I should just crash myself to a tree then accidentally lodge in a hotel..."

Lucy shook her head "now's not a time to think of suicide! Okay so where to?"

After a few minutes she found herself standing on the doorstep of Jellal's place.

She felt her hand shaking as she was about to press the doorbell. As soon as she did she knelt on the foot steps and waited for the door to open.

As she heard the door creaked open she said in an instant "I'm sorry for the sudden intrusion, but may I please stay at your place tonight?"

"Luce?"

She heard the familiarity of the voice and lift up her head to confirm it was him. It was Natsu in his black slacks and dark grey polo unbuttoned from neckline to abdomen. His dark amethyst necktie hanging loosely on his neck.

"N-n-natsu?!" Lucy shouted in surprise.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello! Everyone sorry for the previous error! I promise you'll enjoy this chapter, I enjoyed it myself :)**

**Ryleeunicorn - Thanks for telling me the error, I wouldn't have known if you haven't told me! :D**

"N-n-natsu?!" Lucy shouted in surprise.

"Woah! Are you that surprised to see me?" He chuckled. "Anyway you were talking about crashing here?" Natsu looked serious.

"Ahh yes, uhm you see..." Lucy explained everything that happened and that she had nowhere to go and she didn't have enough money to stay at a hotel.

"Oh well, can't let you stay in the cold now, come in. I'll contact Jellal to tell him your here"

After his talk with Jellal Natsu went to Lucy only to see her fixing the couch for her to sleep in. Natsu was a bit irritated "You do know this is a male's house right? How could you be so calm" Lucy knew that in the first place she was confident in herself for being strong. She replied "I know, but I also know that Jellal is a professional man and I didn't mean to stay long. I plan to leave next thing in the morning, its not like I planned to have dinner or breakfast with him"

Natsu was confused where this was going. " wait a minute do you l-" "absolutely not! I respect him and I look up to him" Lucy looked serious in the face. "Hmmm" Natsu came close to her face, so close that she could feel his breath. "Oh well, it does look like your telling the truth, anyway you go sleep in the guest room I'll sleep here." He sat down on the couch beside Lucy and signaled her to go upstairs. " waaait, Natsu where is Jellal and why are you here?"

"Ahh, Jellal? He and Erza are staying out tonight. We were suppose to go out but they left me because they had to do couple's night and I was a nuisance." Natsu said casually without a sign of embarrassment on his face.

Lucy assumed Erza was part of the mafia and Jellal's girlfriend "Ohhh, poor you" she teased Natsu, patting him on the head. Natsu got frustrated and stood up, "and so what if I'm still single? As if you have a boyfriend." Natsu showed his tounge and raspberried Lucy.

Lucy's pride came into her she looked away and thought of a lie

" infact I have he's tall, handsome and a really ri-"

"liar, if you had one you'd be at his place. Not here" natsu said bluntly.

Lucy pouted "you caught me..well he'd be like that If I had one"

"What's the deal with having a relationship?" Natsu asked out of the blue. Lucy saw his expression, blank and serious. " You won't know if its forever, why try so hard? Someday the other will change or maybe they'll suddenly leave you, then the other is broken into pieces, and then it becomes harder to fix." Lucy was surprised to see this side of Natsu.

" I mean what I see in relationships is that they have to give up something just to prolong that commitment..isn't that unfair? I think having relationships are just being selfish. You become a we instead of an I. As if both your opinions should be the same... Aagghh so confusing.."

" I don't think all relationships are like that. Sometimes you grow when your heart breaks, and you become stronger. Commitments are part of the deal but changing your partner isn't a thing you should do in a relationship" Lucy smiled.

" Love doesn't mean giving something up for the other person but it means to achieve something, exchanging ideas, sharing perspectives makes you become open to others..." Natsu was stunned for a moment. Maybe love wasn't such a bad idea.

"I think trusting each other is important and believing in one another is one factor. Their presence brings you hope in that way and sometimes having them by your side becomes a necessity to become your strength to carry on the challenges on your way" Lucy look down, blushing as if she knew so much about love. She noticed movement on the couch and looked straight to Natsu's direction then she caught his onyx eyes staring at her intently.

Their faces just a few inches apart, she felt his breath on his face again just like earlier this morning at the office.

Natsu didn't know what got into him, his heart started beating fast. "Can she hear this?" He thought to himself. He stared at Lucy's face and started to read her eyes. Man he was getting hot. "Is this what having feelings feel like?" He was beginning to understand. "Am I falling for her?..."

Lucy felt like she was losing control she couldn't utter a word. "If this goes on w-we might k-k-kiss" she thought to herself. At that thought she suddenly broke the silence.

"S-sh-shower!"

Natsu snapped out of his daze and came back to his normal expression. "Shower?"

Lucy stood up and stuttered saying " I'm going to the shower. I-I"ll go now. " Lucy hurriedly got her bag of clothes and went upstairs. Natsu yelled from afar "the towels are inside closet beside the shower" Lucy replied with a heavy blush on her face. "O-okay. Thanks"

Lucy closed he door and fell on the ground gently, her knees were so weak from the tension. " Am I having feelings for Natsu?" She blushed at the thought. "Oh my God, do I l-like him?" She started imagining if she kissed him, will it be soft? Or was he rough like what Yukino said. She slapped her face softly "No! Lucy! Erase those thoughts!" She scolded herself. "It's just an infatuation... But I was so nervous.." She decided to give up on her thoughts and continued on her shower.

Meanwhile Natsu was having a debate with himself. "You idiot! That close! Of Course she'll freak out. I bet she's scared of you now! Are you crazy! What were you planning to do?" Natsu recalled his thought and the image of Lucy's blushing face he traced her face and reached the sight of his lips. Her smell was of vanilla and strawberries, it wasn't a strong scent but a really sweet one. He covered his face with his hands trying to understand what he was feeling. "God dammit Luce! Your making me feel flustered inside." Natsu covered his lips with the knuckles of his hands.

He stood up and stretched his arms and marched funny trying to forget about his memory of Lucy. "Ahhhhh! So fuckin hard!"he accidentally nudged Lucy's bag leading it to fall and came out was a picture of Lucy's family. He examined it carefully and focused on the tiny Lucy in the middle of the photo "she was so small" he chuckled on his comment. He sat down the couch, placed the picture back in the bag and started to think again, this time he slowly drifted off to sleep.

Lucy finished her shower and went out in her night gown. It was short and she didn't know what to do if Natsu were to see her in this outfit. "Would he like it?" She tried to remove all malicious thoughts of him and looked for a robe and wore it. "Better, and safer!" She smiled in the mirror. She went down bringing a blanket and pillows to check if he was still awake incase he needed them.

She saw him sleeping soundly on the couch, she smiled at his peaceful face. "He looks kinda cute too when he's sleeping"

Natsu rolled over giving Lucy a clearer view of his chest and abdomen. She blushed at the sight and looked away. She took the blanket and threw it over him.

"Ahh I need some sleep" she went upstairs and slept in the guest room. She thought over what happened today.. From the mission, to her father, then Natsu."Everything's going too fast.." She sighed heavily, covering her eyes with her hand she said "If this goes on I just might break down instantly.."

Lucy felt her eyes tiring out.. She suddenly felt sleepier and sleepier until she completely dozed off.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi everyone! So were getting closer to the Mafia story and the lemons.. omg.. anyway Thank you for the reviews! 3 It keeps my motivation on :)**

_Natsu was deep in sleep, unable to notice the sun rising and the sound of a car parking on the driveway outside the house. _

Chatters between Erza and Jellal were heard outside getting louder as they approach the main door.

"Seriously?!"

"Yeah and I heard Mira interfered their date again" Erza replied

Jellal chuckles "I bet Juvia was frustrated"

"But Gray didn't mind, as usual. He even found it entertaining" They exchanged laughter unable to notice the pink hair sticking out from the sofa. Jellal went straight to the kitchen while Erza went up to the guest room to wake up Natsu, who she was hoping was there.

Jellal opened the fridge and took the milk carton. He looked around hoping to see if no one would see what he's about to do. He drank up straight from the carton and drank half of it. He gave out a sigh of satisfaction and placed it back in the fridge. Then while walking to the living room he spotted a woman's bag on the coffee table. He thought carefully who owned it then he remembered Lucy was here. " ahh, she must've slept in the couch" he told himself. Then he noticed something as he walked towards the sofa he noticed pink hair on the side of the sofa " wait a minute.." He stopped in his tracks. "Is that n-"

"NATSU!" Jellal heard Erza's voice from upstairs wondering what happened..

_upstairs.._

Erza was already inside the guestroom pulling the sheets she assumed Natsu was in. "Hey, wake up! Were here already!" The sheets started to move as if the person inside was struggling to not wake up. " Erza started moving the sheets to have a better view of the person hiding "you think this is your house! Wake up!" Then small strands of blonde hair were sticking out then as she pulled the sheets a little more she saw a woman in black laced night gown sleeping on the bed.

"Mmm.. Natsu..5 more minutes.." Lucy whispered

Erza was surprised. " what's this? a woman slept with Natsu?" She thought to herself. "Wait a minute, this is Jellal's house.. THAT IDIOT!"

"NATSU!" She yelled as she walked out the room. "I'm gonna kill the idiot, getting cocky to bring a girl to a house of another man"

Jellal heard Erza's angry voice as it came closer while she came down the stars.

Natsu fell off the couch in shock seeing Jellal and Erza back. "Oh hey guys!" He smiled. "Don't, Oh hey me! Who the fuck did you bring at Jellal's home? One of your whores?!" Jellal was about to speak but then was butted by Natsu. " No way! She ain't a whore! That was Lucy!" Natsu said angrily "Don't call her a whore!" "I was expressing.." Erza crossed her arms. " no matter what I think I don't find it an expression" Jellal side commented.

"Ahh Goodmorning.." Lucy crept down quietly already in a white polo and a pencil skirt. "I'm really sorry for the intrusion, I didn't mean to surprise you Erza-san" she bowed politely. She faced Jellal and bowed to him. "I'm sorry for suddenly barging in your home. "

"Don't worry Natsu explained it all to me" Jellal spoke. Erza found her sweet and blushed at the thought of misjudging her. She bowed as well " I apologize for suspecting you as Natsu's whore" Lucy was shocked but she replied kindly "It's alright I'd suspect the same thing if I were in your position"

Jellal smiled at the two he came close to Erza and pointed at Lucy. "This is Lucy Heartfilia, she's my new partner in the undercover mission" Lucy smiled at Erza wih a cheery grin. "And this Ms. Heartfilia is Erza Scarlet" Jellal held Erza's waist giving her a shocked expression and as she turned her head to look at Jellal he was staring at her and as their eyes locked he said "my bride to be" Erza blushed and smiled at his sweetness. Lult touched and alittle bit jealous of the sweetness in the room but she was really happy for them. "Congratulations!" Lucy blurted.

Then a black bag suddenly fell giving a loud thud. "THUD"

They turned to find where the noise was from and saw Natsu fully dressed in his business attire, with a wide eyed expression and his jaw dropping from shock. " w-whaaat?! Your getting married? Does gramps know this?!" Erza smiled "yes, were engaged" she spoke softly. "The boss and I have talked already and we've cleared everything out. After finishing the Job, I'll retire from work and stay with Jellal" she smiled facing Jellal.

"Gee, I am happy for you Erza!" Natsu smiled "really I am" then went back to a serious face. " but who is going to be Capo once you leave?" We can't let your position be empty. Your also part of the team!" Natsu was anxious, worried that their team may be disbanded.

"That's why we came here early Natsu" Jellal interfered. " he let go of Erza and went closer to Natsu "since you were appointed leader of the group we decided to make you Capo of the team." He looked serious in Natsu's eyes. "Hopefully your alright with his agreement?" He put out his hand. Natsu did a toothy grin and said "Are you kidding me?" He scoffed " with pleasure" he shook Jellal's hand and the agreement was settled. Erza hugged Natsu and said "Thanks so much Natsu!" Natsu hugged her back even tighter and turned her around " your getting heavier! Better fix that before the wedding" he laughed.

Erza smacked his face "you idiot! Not in front of him!"

Lucy giggled at the sight of childish antics. Jellal went to her while the two were arguing. "So about your stay" he spoke suddenly. Lucy shakes her head signaling a no "I'll be passing by our place to get money then I'll be able to find a place to stay" she smiled. Thank you for letting me stay here again"

He gently smiled " sure thing" then he paused " by the way you won't be needing to look for a place to stay" Lucy looked confused.

Jellal continued " we'll be going to Fairy Tail tomorrow morning to settle in." "Whaaat?" It was now Lucy's turn to be in shock. The two arguing people awhile ago stopped and stared at them. " I thought after the weekends we'll start operation?" Lucy questioned.

"Won't you like that?" Natsu asked. " you get to meet the family beforehand" he smiled again.

Erza came closer " everyone will be happy to meet you two" Jellal nodded " first thing tomorrow we'll go there."

Lucy grinned and said "OK" Natsu showed a thumbs up sign and Lucy did the same in return.

After the talk Lucy went out of the house to bring her things to the car then saw that her car was missing. "What?! It was here yesterday!?" Natsu came behind her with a few of her baggage. " what's wrong?"

"My car it's missing"

"Oh, it must've been towed"

Silence happened for a while...

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN TOWED?!

"What?! 800,000 Jewels, for release?! Are you fucking kidding me?" Lucy was frustrated.

The clerk replied "sorry maam, this is a private subdivision, and tour car is not part of our validated list. So were assuming your an outsider."

Jellal then went to the window and showed his FBI id. "I hope you'd cut um some slack sir"

The clerk read the id and grunted "nope! No can do, I'm sorry sir but the law is the law and we won't be handing over your car once you pay for the fee. Were giving you 90 days"

Lucy got irritated and agreed instead. She refused to borrow money from Natsu, Jellal or Erza. " it'll be fine, three months is long enough for me to earn 800,000 jewels." Erza suddenly spoke " you can accept jobs while in the mafia so you can earn the lot" Natsu butted in " yeah! We'll help you Luce!" He smiled. "Thanks so much" Lucy smiled in return, but still worried how is she going to get to work or how is she going to travel from time to time.

Jellal spoke " for the meantime Natsu can drive you to work today" Lucy blushed heavily at the idea of being alone with Natsu again. "Natsu you don't mind do you?" Natsu walked towards his red ferrari " nah, come on Luce" Lucy bowed to Jellal and Erza and said goodbye. Apparently Jellal had to pass by his house again because he left a few paper works.

Both were quiet in the car, the office was really nearby so it was a fast ride.

Natsu dropped Lucy at the office Lucy waved goodbye and thanked him for the ride. Before she completely left Natsu yelled "where are you staying tonight?" Lucy felt embarrassed by the stares looking at her and Natsu she rushed back to the window of the car, "that was embarrassing you idiot!" He didn't care "which hotel are you staying at?" Lucy thought carefully "maybe Kingsman, I don't know." Natsu was frustrated. He looked down his pockets about to take out his phone "Tsk. Atleast give me your number.." But as he looked up she was walking towards the building already. "Hey! What the? Wh-? Tsk. Such a pain.." He looked at her until she disappeared from his sight. He blushed "sure wished that car ride was longer" he thought to himself. Lucy thought to herself, "God if you were gonna ask for my number you didn't need to sound so grouchy! What a douche!" She continued to her room then worked the whole day and finished until the last of the papers needed her research assistance.

After the day of work, Lucy took a cab and passed by her house and met Ms. Spetto, she gave her Lucy's debit cards and a few cash to hang on. They talked for a while and Lucy had to leave before her father arrived. She took a few stuff from her room and went out to get a cab to Kingsman Hotel. She fixed her stuff in her hotel room and took a warm bath. She relaxed for awhile and started to day dream. She imagined Natsu's face again, his smile, his laugh.. She thought of those funny jokes he'd tease her. She regrouped her thought about him and she smiled sweetly, "maybe its not bad to have a crush..."she thought to herself "but then again, he's a mafia leader... I shouldn't be too comfortable around him" Lucy was still doubting to trust Fairy Tail, bit if this was her chance to find her mother's killers then it would be an easier set up than she planned before.

"I'll just go with the flow then.." Lucy spoke talking to herself. As soon as she finished her bath she went out to wear her night gown and sat on the bed reading the terms and agreements given to her. She read it all until she reached the bottom of the page where a blank underline waiting for her signature. She took a pen in her bag and signed it. She tucked herself in and stared at her mother's photo. "Goodnight mom" she hugged the photo and slowly fell asleep.

Next morning Lucy received a text from and unknown number, "be there by 8:30." "Who is this?" She replied. "Better start now or you'll be late" She checked her watch it was already 8:10, She took a fast shower again and did her hair. She wore a black skirt and a white polo shirt with a big white ribbon to accentuate the whole outfit. She wore black ankle high boots and went down by 8:25. She arrived at the lobby waiting for whoever texted her. Then she sighted Natsu, she ran to him "Typical, I came earlier than you" Natsu paused and had a confused look. "what are you talking about?" Lucy was confused as well "didn't you text me to be here at 8:30?" Natsu shakes his head saying a No. Lucy got even more confused "then who-"she opened her bag and tried looking for her phone to show proof of the text. She then heard laughter and when she looked back at Natsu he was laughing. "Just kidding" he smiled and sticked out his tongue. Lucy was embarrassed and hit a him on the head. "Oww"he said "Your an idiot!" She walked pass him then turned around to look at him. "Aren't you going to escort me to the car" he looked at her and walk towards her "your wierd y'know that?" Lucy refused to reply and so he carried her things to the car.

The trip was a bit long but they arrived safely. The car entered a white mansion it was pretty spacious almost fit for royals. The gate was engraved FT and the doors were engraved as well. The fountain was beautiful and the statues as well. Lucy went out of the car and was approached by Kinana service head. "May I take your coat? Lucy handed her coat then suddenly Natsu spoke up behind her.

"Welcome to Fairy Tail Lucy!"


	6. Chapter 6

**Hi! So in this chapter it states the family members of the Mafia, I'll be posting on the next chapter on which Capo does which character goes. What's a Capo? Read this chapter and you'll know. (BTW these are legit positions in a mafia, so you learned something from my fanfic yay! :))**

Lucy was mesmerized by the whole house, it looked like a fancy palace, modernized with technology. Kinana escorted Lucy to her room, it was spacious and elegant with velvet curtains and a really clean restroom, her closet was filled with clothes. A little bit revealing but somehow she noticed they were custom-made. Suddenly someone from behind her spoke.

"We were able to make you custom clothes, we got your info from your tailor" natsu said confidently. He was leaning on the door and Lucy just blushed at his comment. "Are you still mad because I teased you?" Natsu crossed his arms. "No"

His eyes followed her scouting the room. She checked out every drawer and closet. Every picture was of a garden or a renaissance period picture. "This room's really dramatic, totally suits your style" Natsu teased again. Lucy showed a death glare. Natsu laughed again which made Lucy suddenly feel all soft and mushy inside, its like her heart was melting.

"Alright enough games let's meet the other's shall we? I bet they're around the house." Natsu toured Lucy around the mansion. They started with the dining room, it had a long dinner table fitted maybe more than 25 people. The next room was the play room where most of the boys hang out she met Laxus, Elfman, Evergreen, Freed and Bickslow.

After a few greetings they went to the tea room which was also were the bar area of the house was located. Mira, Lisanna and Cana were there lounging about. "Natsu!" Lisanna ran towards Natsu giving him a childish hug. Natsu gave an irritated comment "Lisanna... Can't..brea-th" "oops! Hehe sorry" Lisanna giggled. She looked at Lucy "ahh you must be Lucy!" Lucy smiled " Hi" "natsu has been talking about y-" Lisanna was cut off by Natsu's hand. He nervously laughed "Oh were you talking about how loud she was? We were just arguing awhile ago, really, Luce just can't stop being a pain" Lucy pouted then she was approached by Mira. "Hi there" lucy thiught how pretty she was, it's like a model from a magazine. "I'm Mirajane and this is Cana." "Yo" Cana kept drinking her beer and Mira talked a few things with Lucy. Apparently Mira was Laxus's girlfriend they've been going out for quite some time. Natsu approached Licy to continue on with the tour, she said her thanks and they left.

Lucy met the others,Macao, Reedus, Wakaba, Jet, Droy and Laki in the common room. They passed the rooms which were considered private by each family member. In the head wing was the Don's study and so was his private room connected.

The library was huge and filled with ups and downs of books. Lucy loved books, she found this place unimaginably beautiful. At the corner of the library was Levy and Gajeel , they were introduced by Natsu. Gajeel teased Natsu saying that he's now a service man for touring a newbie, while Lucy and Levy talked quite some time, they were so common in many things it was if they were really close. After some time they left the library and Lucy was toured around the backyard which had a pool and a beautiful trail of stones towards the glass house garden which had another pathway with swinging benches and the background was vineyards of roses. Lucy loved it so much she was so excited like a little child. While strolling he garden she heard a voice

" but Gray-sama you promised Juvia!"

Then another voice spoke up " Juvia come on, someone might see us!" "But Juvia want to be with Gray-sama.." Lucy got curious and peeked came after was Natsu. " what're you l-" "shhh!" Lucy shushed him immediately but they were heard by Gray. "Who's there?" Lucy and Natsu came out and the saw a clear view of Juvia straddling on a half naked Gray on the bench near the gazebo in the middle of the garden. Gray's lips was tinted with lip gloss so Lucy assumed they were making out.

"Ahh Juvia is so embarrassed.." Juvia stood up with a blushing face. " i told you someone would see" Gray spoke

"Hey, put on some clothes will ya!" Natsu told Gray. Gray looked at himself "not my fault, Juvia teared them off herself" juvia heard Gray's reasoning " waah Gray-sama forced Juvia to do such thing." Gray turned red. Natsu shrugged his shoulders "such a horndog"

Gray heard his statement "what'd you fuckin call me?" Natsu teased more "ain't it the truth? I've been hearing the both of you having sex the whole evening?" Lucy blushed where this conversation was going. Natsu mimicked the sounds Juvia made during their sexual adventure "ahhh Gray-sama! Mmm...nnn...more..more! " Gray turned even redder from the teasing of Natsu. "You bastard!" " ahh Juvia was so loud last night, Juvia couldn't help it.. Gray-sama's-"

"I think I'll go now" Lucy rushed to the exit the Natsu came after laughing all the way out while Gray was scolding Juvia.

Natsi still kept laughing, " well that was fun!" Lucy just kept walking admiring the flowers. "He-hey are you still mad? Come on now, don't be such a Kill joy. I'm sorry already!" Natsu pleaded. Lucy looked at him " no, I'm not angry " Natsu sighed in relief then he looked at Lucy who had a sad expression " then what's making you look like that?" He poked her cheek making Lucy turn the other way and blush hard. " my mom's favorite flower is here in the garden.." Natsu looked where Lucy was staring. The Middlemist Red/Middlemist Camellia was hanging on the vine of the rocking bench. "These are rare flowers, they commonly grew in china but got completely wiped out." Lucy added. " do you want it?" Natsu asked. He was about to pick the flower but Lucy stopped him and took hold of his hand "don't do that!" She noticed she was gripping too tight making Natsu shocked on her actions. Lucy let go and remained her composure she smiled and stared at the flower. "Let it grow some more" Natsu stared at Lucy confused at her smile if she was happy or sad. Lucy turned about and faced Natsu, " come on show me some more!" She smiled cheerily. Natsu nodded and followed her as she walked past where they were standing.

Next was the ballroom, This room was found in the left wing. Its usually used when there are parties the familia decided to have to make better ties with different mafias and create good relationships with associates. Lucy spinned around like a child. It was so big. "Beautiful" she said while spinning and afmiring the chandeliers above her. Natsu took her hand and spinned her around, he smiled at her childishness. They stopped and stared at eachother while hands held.

"Excuse me, Am I interrupting something?" Kinana appeared out of nowhere.

Natsu and Lucy flinched and let go of eachothers hands, embarrased by what they were doing. Natsu cleared his throat "yes, kinana?"

"Ms. Scarlet has arrived with Mr. Fernandez" she said. Natsu nodded and signaled Lucy to follow him.

As they arrived the tea room no one else was there besides Erza and Jellal. Erza stood up from her sit and hugged Lucy. "Welcome Lucy to Fairy Tail" Lucy returned the hug then smiled "The place is so beautiful". Erza smiled at her thought. They all sat down and talked business. "Lucy have you been settled in already?" Jella asked. Lucy nodded and said "Yes and Natsu has given me a tour of the house." Jellal brought out a piece of paper. "Oh before this, do you have the agreement signed already?" Jellal added lucy nodded and took an envelope out of her bag. Jellal examined it and smiled. He then continued on his introduction of the Fairy Tail Familia break down..

"So Lucy here is the break down..

DON MAKAROV DREYAR - Boss or Head of the Family

Under him is LAXUS DREYAR-the underboss

IN BETWEEN them is MAVIS VERMILLION the Consigliere or adviser of the Don.

Under Lacus are his CAPO, they are leaders of the family. There are three in this family, the CAPO STRAUSS, CAPO CLIVE, AND CAPO DRAGNEEL previously the Capo Scarlet under Erza's command" Jellal looked at Erza with a smile. He cleared his throat and continued.

"Here is the list of the family's system" he gave Lucy a copy of his written work. " we have 3 associates in the Family but it does not concern criminal activity, they focus on medical care for the family"

Lucy read well the paper. "so that's it were part of this family" Jellal looked at Erza who was clinging on his shoulder. "We'll be meeting gramps tomorrow first thing in the morning" Jellal looked at Lucy.

Natsu stood up "alright, I think it's lunch time already!" He checked his watch. Erza spoke up " Natsu we'll be having it outside today." "What? But its damn hot!" Erza pushed Natsu gently "just go and lead the way" Natsu lead them to glass windowed doors and when they opened it there were round tables outside good for 5 per round table. A few were unable to arrive for lunch but there was still plenty who had linch at the household. The buffet was huge, Lucy was surprised at such riches.. The mafia sure was rich then she wondered "they seem to be doing good deeds and they still earn a big amount of money? I'm starting to wonder where are they getting their money.." "We work for the police" Natsu blurted behind her. "You earn more when you work for government of the time if we have to do dirty jobs its usually for government against terrorists or people who plan to throw over the Government. Usually it's dark mafias we tend to see them often when it concerns people against the government" Natsu added. Lucy remained silent then she got curious who have they killed that the media may have blurted out already she turned around to ask Natsu but then he suddenly came close to her face and said "I know what your thinking and its a secret" he smiled at her curiosity. Lucy grunted and continued on getting food. "Its like he can read my mind.." She thought to herself.

She wasn't much of a meat person but Natsu was a wild man. He had 3 stacks of meat on his plate and he covered it all wit spicy sauce. Licy looked at her plate all she had was vegetables and salmon. "Aren't you hungry?" Natsu asked with his mouth full. Lucy felt embarrassed at his question, this was the perfect amount of protein and carbohydrates. "Wh-what?" She blushed "this is the perfect meal" Natsu looked at her plate "looks poor to me" he commented. Erza came with her food plate, Lucy was hoping she did the same she is a woman after all, they have to take care of their figure! Then she saw Erza's plate filled with strawberry everything. Strawberry filled danish, strawberry flavored cake, strawberry tart, strawberry yogurt ice cream, strawberry filled chocolates. It was more of a dessert tray then a lunch plate. "Erza? Is that your lunch?" Erza stared at her plate. " yeah is it too much?"

It wasn't really that much but it was all desserts. Erza looked at Lucy's plate and she asked "Lucy-san, Are you on a diet?" Lucy blushed again. "God these people are wierd" Jellal came with his plate which looked pretty normal. " the food here is by preference of each family member, later or maybe tomorrow Kinana would be asking you to fill up a form to let the chef and service maids know your preferences in food and clothing" Jellal stated. Lucy understood and continued on her food. The food was delicious and she enjoyed every bit of it, during dessert Kinana came to Jellal whispered something to him.

Jellal stood up and excused himself he spoke " excuse us, Lucy.." Lucy looked at Jellal. "The boss would like to speak to us right now in his study" Lucy stood up and placed her napkin on the chair. Natsu followed her movements until she walked away. Erza smiled at the sight of Natsu. "Hey Natsu?" Natsu looked at Erza still eating. "Yup?" "You like Lucy now don't you?" She had a suspicious smile. Natsu coughed and drank his water to prevent from choking his food. "What?!" Natsu blushed hard on Erza's question.

Lucy and Jellal walked thru the Main wing and arrived at the Don's study. Jellal knocked on the door.

"Come in."

They entered and it was dark, the only source of light was from the window right behind the desk of Don Makarov which was in the middle of the room.

"Welcome, Mr. Fernandez and Ms. Heartfilia"


	7. Chapter 7

**DON MAKAROV (GRAMPS)**

CONSIGLIERE (MAVIS VERMILLON)

**UNDERBOSS (LAXUS DREYAR)**

**CAPO DRAGNEEL (NATSU) Previously Erza's lead**

ERZA

GRAY

JUVIA

LEVY

GAJEEL

(JELLAL)

(LUCY)

**CAPO STRAUSS (MIRA)**

ELFMAN

LISANNA

EVERGREEN

FREED JUSTINE

BICKSLOW

ALZACK

BISCA

**CAPO CLIVE (GILDARTS)**

CANA ALBERONA

MACAO

LAKI

WAKABA

JET

DROY

ASSOCIATES:

REEDUS (TECH MAN/ COMPUTER WHIZ)

BUSINESS ASSOCIATES (NON CRIMINAL ACTIVITY):

WENDY MARVEL (PRACTICING DOCTOR)

PORLYUSICA (MEDICAL ADVISOR/ OFFICIAL DOCTOR)

ROMEO CONBOLT (MEDICAL ASSISTANT/CHEMIST)

* * *

"Don Makarov" Jellal bowed with respect while Lucy followed after.

"No need for formalities! You may call me gramps like everyone else or if you prefer Don, I don't mind either" The old man with the short stature smiled at them. "He seemed harmless" Lucy thought.

The old man looked at Lucy, " how's the place Lucy?" He asked her with a cheeky smile. "I love it very much." Lucy replied with a smile. "That's good, I'm happy to have a new son and daughter in the family."

"Were very much pleased to be part of it…..For now" Gramps felt a bit hurt with the last statement added, but money is money, and the FBI offered a lot in return of helping them investigate on other mafias.

"Tonight I've assigned Dragneel Capo to visit our partnered establishment the Blue Pegasus owned by our friend Bob" Gramps took out a picture of an old man with a mustache like an insect antennae. His hair was in a ponytail and he looked like a perverted devil.

"This is Jose Porla, ex- Don of Porla Familia." Gramps stated. "Ex-Don?" Lucy asked. Jellal answered "Porla Familia or better known as Phantom Mafia was one of the toughest mafia in the network, they had a lot of power controlling the Government, unfortunately after a year of being the best Jose has been under the ownership of drugs" Gramps nodded then allowed Jellal to continue his story " unfortunately a few of his drugs were new to the market so he secretly tested it out to his familia, luckily Ms. Lockser(Juvia) befriended Mr. Fullbuster(Gray) and was able to know about the situation in their mafia." Gramps looked sad for a moment. " Jose disappeared during the ambush but we were able to save her and Gajeel but the other's were to weak and with the fatal wounds they received during the raid they bled non-stop leading the other members to die from Exsanguination or loss of blood. Gramps interfered "Apparently the drugs that were injected in them makes their immune system weak and thus their platelet count reduces in time as they consume more dosage of the drug, because of this incident their mafia disbanded and was erased from history".

Lucy understood and checked out the picture of Jose one more time. " I want you to go with the group, since you will be assigned to their Capo, to the Blue Pegasus Bar" Gramps continued " the word got out that recently Jose has been visiting the bar, and its been 3 years since we last saw him, we don't know why but its possible he may harm our friends" Jellal spoke up " has the local police heard about this?" Gramps stood up to the side and said " Yes but Bob has prevented any raids to occur in their bar especially it may harm the image of their business if the media were to interfere"

Jellal and Lucy nodded. " Tonight will be your first mission, to see what he's up to. If anything suspicious happens that can lead to harm our friends, I'm giving you permission to interfere" they all understood the agreement and left the room with Gramps last words saying "I trust that you two will do a good job, good luck"

On the way back Lucy asked Jellal, " Is there a possibility that Jose may be connected to the mafia that has been causing trouble in Magnolia?" Jellal answered "it's very much possible, since Gramps decided us to be there during the observation then there may be a possibility that Jose has been conspiring with the mafia we've been looking for." He stopped in his track and put a hand on his chin "it is a little bit suspicious to know why he suddenly came out from 3 years of hiding, it may not be drugs anymore he's after.."

* * *

After the talk Lucy went to her room to fix her stuff, she wondered while pacing back and forth in the room what Jose might be up to. She thought carefully "If it were drugs why would he waste time on going to a bar every week". Lucy sighed thinking that maybe after observing him today they'd find out the answers. Lucy walked toward her closet and examined her custom made clothes, she adored them but she still preferred her simple business attire. She noticed all the mafia women she met today, they had their own styles, all sexy and intimidating. What they wore was backless, strapless or revealing in the legs or bust. She started to shiver at the thought of her wearing such clothes so revealing in public. She then fixed her stuff and hung them in the closet. " I'll keep wearing these and when I need to wear those that's when I'll try them on," she said to herself.

"Meow" Lucy shrieked at the cat that suddenly appeared beside her.

"Eeeeek!"

She sighed in relief. "You surprised me!"

Putting a hand on her chest to calm herself. She knelt down signaling the cat to come closer. The cat came slowly and cradled in her arms, it was weird because the cat's fur was blue and instead of a collar it wore a green bandana around its neck like a cape. While admiring the cat a loud noise invaded the halls.

"Happy! Where are you?!" Lucy heard Natsu yelling in the hallways. She opened her door holding the cat, assuming it was the one Natsu was looking for. Natsu stopped infront of her door when it opened and he spotted Happy in Lucy's arms.

"There you are!" Natsu angrily said to Happy.

" Sorry Lucy, he dashed off when I opened my door." He told Lucy.

"Nah it's okay, I'm more of a dog person but I like cats too."Lucy stated

Natsu smiled and said "cool, come on Happy" He gestured his hands asking happy to come to his arms but happy refused to come near Natsu and tried to scratch his hand but Natsu dodged it.

"Woah, Happy sure is angry" Lucy told Natsu.

"Naah, he's just not in the mood since were leaving him again for another mission, and I left him alone in the room the other night when I went out for a mission. He's been avoiding me for two days.."

Lucy laughed and hugged happy. "He's really fluffy" she smiled. Lucy brought happy face to face and said to the feline "Go back to your master, meow, he's worried about you, meow" the cat replied a soft "meow" and leaped to Natsu's arms.

Natsu found Lucy's childish act really cute. He blushed and smiled "Thanks Luce!" then he walked away to his room in the upper floor.

Lucy watched them walk away then Natsu turned around forgetting to tell Lucy something "hey, get ready by the way. You'll be riding with me for the mean time" he smiled and dashed of with Happy after Lucy nodded.

Lucy fixed herself up; it is a club after all. She wore a hot black skirt tight in her legs and a red top flowing free and a leather jacket to add fashion. She wore black boots as footwear and golden hoop earrings; she tied her hair in a ponytail and fixed her bangs with a few strands on the side. She was hot! She checked herself in the mirror and she had to admit she had a narcissistic side when it comes to dressing up.

* * *

After a few minutes Natsu texted her to come down. Natsu saw her and he couldn't help but stare so long at her curvaceous body. "Damn that's sexy" he thought to himself, he gulped and opened her door and they drove off to Blue Pegasus. While driving he told Lucy to open the compartment in front of her. Lucy did as she was told and a Colt M1911 Special was stashed in there. Lucy looked at the gun and held it. It was her first time to use an authentic type of gun. She usually handles a Glock 19 or 22 and sometimes Beretta Model 92.

"You know how to use one?" Natsu asked.

"Of course, its just.. An authentic type?" Lucy questioned

Natsu rolled his eyes and said "Use that for self defense only, alright? Don't shoot without my signal when the time comes." Lucy nodded.

The city lights were lit brightly showing off a haze in the streets. As they arrived the Bar everyone parked their car Jellal texted Natsu informing they were inside already and seated at the right but Natsu told him they'll be sitting at the left side with the others to prevent any suspicion. As they entered Lucy noticed an old bald man dressed in women's clothing welcoming them inside.

"Natsu! Your back" Bob came running towards Natsu for a hug bug Natsu blocked his aim by using his hand and shoved Bob to Gray.

"Gah!" The man thrown on his abs surprised Gray.

"Ahh Gray, still hot so ever" Bob complimented. Juvia was behind the whole scene. "Gray-sama!" "You bastard!" Gray shouted at Natsu.

Natsu laughed and went inside with Lucy. They sat at the left side of the room with Gajeel and Levy while Juvia and Gray sat on the other side. Erza scolded Gray for the entire ruckus outside with Bob, Gajeel seemed to notice and looked at Natsu. Natsu gave in a wink and they both hi-fived.

Levy and Lucy chatted again about the books they loved to read. The place was filled with men and the women on the other side were being taken care of hosts. While Lucy observed the area Natsu's phone beeped receiving a text from Jellal saying "He's arrived"

Natsu looked around and saw Jose at the entrance he took the middle aisle couch. There was no movement from Jose for a while. He just stayed still drinking, and then a man in a black suit came and sat beside Jose but was unrecognizable because his hat hid his face. Juvia stood up and Levy did the same and walked towards the bar area. Nichiya gave them both a dirty mojito and from their angle they did a few pictures of Jose and his companion. Lucy whispered to Natsu "do you know who he is?" Natsu shook his head signaling a no.

Jellal went out pretending to puff a cigarette but used his time to search for Jose's car. It was tricky because he had to check out the valet's list to check if Jose's car was in.

* * *

In the club….

The show started, four strippers came out, Jenny Realight, Riko Applico, DeZille Horae and Karen Lilica all dancing in their designated poles. The rules of the club were you weren't allowed to touch nor caress the girls, you can only watch. Jenny was the closest from Jose's view. He was watching her every move. He stood up and slipped a 1000 jewel in Jenny's underwear, this was a signal that he wanted more and a wilder type of dance. Jenny swayed her hips and twirled around the pole. She opened her legs giving Jose the perfect view of her ass. She showed erotic faces and kept using the pole as her grinding spot.

Lucy and the others looked carefully at Jose's actions. He seemed like pretty normal customer he watched until the end of the show, he called over a waitress and whispered something in her ear.

Natsu stopped Erza from standing up to prevent suspiciousness from Jose for he was looking around. The man in a suit stood up and shook Jose's hand and left him alone in his chair. Jose then was escorted to a private room.

Hibiki one of the hosts of the club for the women came to Natsu and the gang. "It seems he ordered for a private session with Jenny." Natsu nodded he faced the others "We can't interfere for now, but we can go to the surveillance room, Gray and Gajeel can stay outside the room in case of emergency" Natsu handed them two microphone earplugs. "Use this and wait for my command if anything happens." The two understood and left off to the door. Erza and Juvia went out to look for Jellal in case he needed assistance with what he was doing. Levy and Lucy tagged along with Natsu, Levy was a great hacker and nerd in computers. She worked on the system and was able to open 5 cameras in the room and a hidden microphone near the couch where Jose was sitting on watching Jenny, who he hired for a private session, dancing for him wildly. He kept asking her where was she from and where is she staying right now but Jenny refused to become serious and played with Jokes. Lucy clicked her tongue in disgust "Tsk, such a pervert" Natsu looked at her face and chuckled. "It's a pretty normal view when you're in a mafia." Lucy blushed and felt awkward for she hasn't even watched porn nor did she ever read any erotic novels. Her body and mind was practically a virgin and she never thought of going through these kinds of investigations. Natsu looked quizzically at Lucy's expression as she watched the five cameras and the twerking Jenny made. Natsu suddenly blurted "Don't tell me you're a ..virgin?" Lucy hit him on the head and angrily said, " This is not the time to talk about these things you idi-"

"Guys! Guys!" Levy quickly cut their conversation. They looked at the screen.

"It seems like he gave her a card or something, he seems to be really interested in her for some reason" Levy added. "Well it wouldn't be a surprise to hit on someone so daring, plus experienced" he looked at Lucy with a teasing grin. Lucy blushed then suddenly Levy patted Lucy on the back. "Don't worry Lu-chan, Natsu's a hypocrite, He's a virgin too" Natsu was surprised at what Levy mentioned to Lucy.

"Wai-wait a minute!" He blushed hard and grunted. Lucy and Levy laughed while watching him. They watched the whole show till the end and Jose showed no other suspicious act.

Meanwhile….

Jellal, Erza and Juvia had a hard time looking for Jose's car,they reached almost the other end of the parking area. "Juvia thinks that Jose came here thru a cab" Juvia suddenly stated. "I think Juvia is right, Jellal" Erza agreed. Jellal was confused "It's very unlikely to happen you see, if he were using a cab he would be showing his location, making it easier to catch him by then." Erza and Juvia thought carefully. "But Juvia thinks it's also possible someone picks him up or drops him off at the bar" Erza argued "but then he wouldn't think of the free time he has to spontaneously reserve a private session with Jenny. " The three were confused, Jellal had to find a way to attach a tracking device in his clothes instead, but knowing Jose he'd be able to recognize it and he'll immediately know that Fairy Tail has been observing him.

They were on their way back to the club then suddenly were stopped by a big thug with grey clothes and black pants. "What are you pests looking for here?". He said. Jellal stepped in front of the ladies. He noticed he wore a forged nameplate on his chest claiming that he was a bouncer. "Might I ask the same to you?" Jellal smiled devilishly he continued, " You don't even work here." In an instant Jellal lunged forward to give a flying kick but was blocked by the man's arm. He fell on the ground making Erza scream "Jellal!'

Jellal rubbed his sweat and seat "I'm alright". Jellal prepared a fighting pose and from the distance he calculated the body type of the man. Jellal assumed that his weakest point would be his left side since he covers it the most his attacks and defense were also used on the right. He aimed for the left of his shoulder and it struck him straight to the ground, but the bouncer rolled on the floor and stood up again. He said laughing" that ain't my weakest point boy." Jellal clenched his teeth and aimed his left leg he swooped under his legs and rolled behind him and kicked his left hip. The man was able to dodge the kick and was able to move farther away from Jellal. Luckily Jellal was able to dodge and block his attacks but he can't find a way to fatally harm the man. Then suddenly Erza came running in, she looked like she was about to kick him in the stomach but instead did a powerful kick to his groin, Jellal felt stupid at the idea but the man suddenly kneeled down in pain then Juvia locked her arms in his neck and pulled it to the ground creating a massive hit.

Erza felt proud and looked at Jellal "Women's Logic" she winked at him. Jellal then looked at Juvia and she said, "Oh Juvia watches wrestling from time to time" she smiled. Jellal sighed in defeat, how could he be so stupid? Erza put a hand on his shoulder " You should trust our skills, were not ordinary girls, were mafia women" the two girls smiled and Jellal did the same.

They tied the man up on a post in a dark alley, Jellal phoned Natsu to come to the alley since they captured a suspect. Natsu then commanded Gray to come with him to interrogate the alley, Levy Gajeel and Lucy was left to observe further on Jose's actions.

Natsu arrived to the alley watching the man tied to the post refusing to speak. Natsu came closer and asked Jellal if there was any response Jellal shook his head saying no. Natsu was pissed and pulled the man's hair and hitting hit hard on the concrete "Tell us,who the fuck are you? and who hired you? Natsu looked straight in his eyes. The man spitted on Natsu's face, Natsu ripped the man's piece of clothing and used it to wipe his face. Jellal suddenly spoke " I think we should do this more-" Natsu cut him off, "this is how we interrogate, by force" He let Gray hit the man in the face twice and Natsu squatted down and asked " So.. who are you? And who do you work for? Unless.. you want us to rip that face of yours till you speak" The man felt frightened at the death glare of Natsu. He stayed silent and Natsu wasn't able to take it anymore, he pulled out his gun and aimed it on his right lobe of the head.

"SPEAK!"

The man suddenly laughed, "Everything's according to plan" Natsu crossed his eyebrows in confusion". Then suddenly a loud sound exploded in the bar.

"FUCK! What was that?!" Gray panicked. Natsu was worried of Lucy he commanded Erza "Erza! Call them now see if they're alright!"

Natsu pointed the gun even harder on the man's head " Asshole! What the fuck is happening? Who's behind this?"

The man kept laughing until Natsu couldn't take it anymore and shot him straight in the head, Natsu commanded Jellal and Juvia to clean him up and make it look like he shot himself. Erza suddenly spoke " Lucy's not picking up!" Natsu and the others started to worry and ran all the way to the club.

When they arrived everyone was panicking inside and there was a battle brawling inside as well, Natsu kept shoving off all the men trying to attack him and he kept yelling " Lucy!"

He saw in the fog of smoke near the stage Lucy battling with two guys and Gajeel near her having a fight with other men. Erza found Levy at the back collecting the records they were observing in the CCTV room and after gathering them they were the first to run out of the building. Natsu looked at Gray " Gray! Help Gajeel and get Lucy outta here! I'll handle this!" Gray nodded and helped Gajeel and Lucy. Natsu looked carefully the five men cornering him, all of them attacked him at the same time but he was able to dodge and hit them at the head with synchronization. He used his gun when one came flying in from the right and hit the one coming after him next behind him with his arm. As he finished it off, Lucy came running to him, " Natsu!" Natsu held Lucy's hand and they ran for the exit but then, Lucy noticed a red dot on Natsu's head she looked behind her and a man with a sniper was aiming for Natsu. Before the shot could make it Lucy shouted " Natsu!" She stopped in her tracks and pushed Natsu to another direction and her jumping off to the opposite. The sniper shot a civilian and when Natsu realized what happened he looked for Lucy. He stood up and saw her a few meters away from him but suddenly someone grabbed her from behind. He was about to run to her and save her but two tear gas rolled in front of him,he shouted " Lucy!" Natsu used his arm to cover his eyes and Gray came back inside to get Natsu out of there.

As they went out Natsu and Gray coughed heavily, Erza approached them " Where's Lucy?!" Gray replied, "She got caught" Worried eyes in the gang started to show. Natsu breathed heavily "this was no ordinary gas" Gray said. " It's highly acidic and can break skin cells in a matter of minutes if exposed for too long"

Natsu was furious " Levy! What happened? How did this happen?" He asked. Levy was held by Gajeel in his arms she looked at Natsu " Everything was going well, Jose finished his session and left the bar without suspicion" Gajeel interfered " It's true, I followed him outside to continue observation and after his car left a bomb exploded inside the bar."

Levy nodded "It's seems while we weren't looking someone planted a bomb inside, we were able to get the recordings of the room but then a brawl of battles happened. Luckily Lucy and Gajeel were able to buy me some time to gather half of the data." Gray looked at Natsu, "Weren't you the one holding Lucy? Why did you get separated?" Natsu stood still a moment "She pushed me suddenly out of nowhere and the man in front of me was dead shot in the head, I'm assuming she saw the light of the gun targeting on my head and saved my life." Levy felt proud of Lucy's bravery "Lu-chan.."

Natsu faced Juvia, "Juvia call Reedus at home base. Tell him to track my Colt M1911 Special." Juvia did as she was told and called Reedus, while doing so Jellal approached Natsu. "You planted a tracker on Lucy's gun?" Natsu nodded "Basically it's mine, I gave it to her. Most of our guns are custom made and I had mine with a tracker in case I was framed for something I'd be the first to find out" he gestured his hand pointing himself. Jellal found it impressive to think beforehand, he told Natsu " You needn't to be worried of Lucy, and She's a smart girl. She'll find her ways" Natsu turned his back and said "She's still a woman, you don't know what these thugs are capable of, Jellal" He continued to his ride and Erza came closer to Jellal, "That kid's just worried" Jellal smiled at her "Man" he sighed "Young love".

"Juvia any details?" Natsu asked before stepping in the car.

"It looks like they've gone to the northeast of Fiore, Oak Town." Juvia spoke.

Gray interrupted "That's where the Phantom Mafia was settled at"

Juvia nodded "Juvia thinks we should go now, so we can arrive there in no time." Gray looked at Jellal "Jellal, what time is it on you?" Jellal answered "2:20, we'll get there in around 10 min."

Natsu chuckled "10 my ass, We'll be there in 5! FULL SPEED EVERYONE! Lucy needs us!"

Before Natsu could get in his car Hibiki, Ren and Eve came running towards them "Natsu! Wait"

Natsu stopped getting in his car while the others started their engines. "It looks like our women were kidnapped as well." Hibiki said. Eve felt like crying "Please save them, they maybe trash to you but we treasure them as comrades" Ren knelt down and crossed his left arm to his chest, "I beg of you please save Jenny." Natsu nodded and smiled " Anything for our friends, we'll do our best to bring them back safe."

Natsu and the gang drove off to Oak Town, on their way to save Lucy.


	8. Chapter 8

Lucy felt her pulse rushing, she was pulled in a car her mouth covered with a white cloth with a scent that made her groggy. She tried to fight free but as soon as she was brought in the car Jenny and the other girls were with her and they threatened her if she were to do something they'd kill the other girls with her. Lucy had no choice but to stay still during the entire ride until she finds the perfect time to attack. They were blindfolded in the car, Lucy felt her other senses becoming sensitive. She was able to hear the clock tower ringing its hourly bell. She guessed they passed thru the bridge meaning they were on their way out of the city. She felt the vibrations of the car as the wheels screech on the pavements turning right 1 minute from the clock tower. If her calculations were correct, they were on their way northeast. She tried to think of places located there but her thoughts started to become Hazy. "Was it that cloth?" She started to feel dizzy and her body became numb. "Shit..I'm getting kinda-" Lucy suddenly fell in a deep sleep.

Lucy started to wake up, she felt the cold concrete from her legs and both her hands tied hanging up in chains. She heard laughter in the room, men were chattering about them.

"Haha these whores are worth the time and money!" said one man, the men argued.

"Which one should we fuck first?"

"The blonde one looks tasty!" she started to hear licking and smacking of lips, she shivered at the thought of being raped. "Nah, that red haired girl looks sweeter!"

"She looks 10 years younger than you man!" Lucy heard their conversation

"So what?! Unlike my face, my d**k doesn't age! " Laughter invaded the room.

Lucy felt a sharp pain in her heart; she started to recall that memory, in the old pier where she and her mother were locked up. Laughter surrounded them that night and she remembered her mother, being made fun of, thrown at the sides like a piece of trash. Was she going to be like her mother?

"We should try with the eldest" A new voice came in the room. It was an old and rough tone Lucy assumed it was Jose. "Which one sir?" asked one of Jose's men. "That green haired girl"

Lucy heard the chains beside her unlock and a girl's scream invaded the room.

"No! Please! I beg of you!" Karen (Lilica) shouted.

One of the men laughed "Come on Sweet heart! Instead of grinding us and teasing our babies you'd experience fucking pleasure with .. I don't know maybe 20 or 30 men tonight?"

Lucy heard Karen's whimpers in fear; she shouted and pleaded them to let her go. Jose suddenly spoke, "Let her try the drug, then test her out with the group." Lucy couldn't believe it, she was about to witness rape in front of her and she can't do anything about it. Lucy tried to squirm in her place trying to loosen the chains but they were tight and it was hard for her to move in her position then suddenly she heard Karen's voice again.

"What was that!?" She asked worried. She coughed violently as if she's choked on a drink. Jose responded laughing "just a mixture of intravenous heroin and amphetamine tablets."

"You bastard! Your going to make all those women prostitutes!" Lucy shouted. Jose looked at her questioningly "Ah this one seems to be awake!" He came close to Lucy and whispered in her ear, "Well sweetheart it seems you're about to witness the best show you can possibly imagine."

Jose removed Lucy's blindfold and Lucy had to get used to the light, as her vision cleared she saw the room filled with plenty of women around 20-30, in show girl costumes. Lucy noticed the interior design "It seems to be a castle." she heard a loud scream and she followed instantly where it came from, she saw Karen being abused by a man meters away from her, the other men were groping her breast and touching her skin. Somewhere pulling out their private parts and rubbing it on her skin. Lucy refused to watch this show so she looked away. Jose seemed to notice what she did and grasped her chin and positioned her face at the scene. "Come on now! You're missing the best part!"

Different men started to come in and groped her more, what disgusted Lucy the most was what Karen said the next "More! More! I need it! Place it inside!"

Lucy felt embarrassed for Karen; it was so much disrespect on her part. She closed her eyes and tried to not listen to what was happening in front of her. The other girls beside her kept crying and sobbing, they pleaded to be freed. Jenny's voice was heard from afar, someone was groping her too and she wasn't even drugged yet. Lucy felt pity; she needed to do something quick! Then finally her chance came, Jose got quite fond with her, seeing she was different from the other girls captured.

He called for his assistant, "How did this little desert flower get stuck here?" asked Jose. "She wasn't part of the list when we saw her, she must've been a civilian, we saw her lying on the floor, so we picked her up instead of leaving her there to die in the acid gas." Said the ruffian. "So she wasn't part with them when you found her?" The ruffian signaled a No and Jose put on an evil smirk on his face "Interesting…. Pablo! Take her to the room over there, I'd like to take this woman in my own measures before selling her overseas"

Lucy shivered in fright but this was her chance to rescue the girls. While unchaining her she noticed a cloth in the pocket of the ruffian, she guessed it was the one used to kidnap all of them and made them feel sleepy during the ride. She pretended to fall into Pablo's arms claiming she was weak in the knees and quickly took the piece of cloth and hid it in her hands without Jose noticing. She followed him obediently to the room, which surprised Jose.

As they entered the room Jose pushed Lucy on a dusty mattress leaving her exposed skin on the legs visible to Jose's view. He licked his lips at the sight and slowly crept unto Lucy, Lucy was quick and placed the cloth on Jose's face. Jose suddenly grabbed Lucy's hands and did a tight grip that could leave a mark. "You Bitch! I—" Jose suddenly fell unconscious. Lucy moved him aside and looked for a rope in the room, she saw wires and use them to tie Jose on the radio heater near the window. She tied it thrice to make sure. Lucy then search for his clothes and she found a gun with a few extra load, she remembered the one given to her by Natsu and took it out as well, she smiled remembering Natsu, she hid it safely behind her and did a deep breath before storming out the room.

Lucy violently opened the doors and yelled " GIRLS GET DOWN!" The girls obeyed but some were pinned on the walls and some were being savaged on the tables. Lucy had to be careful with her aim. She was able to shoot the one nearest at her sides and the one's coming after. But as she lost bullets she reloaded and the group of men coming after her became plenty. She then used her skills to attack them. She dodged their attacks, Pablo came running and Lucy was able to do a backflip on top of him and she reloaded her gun and shot him on the head. She landed safely and pointed the gun behind her shooting at another man coming right at her. She kicked her left and went under to dodge another hit coming right at her. She used her opponent's head as a pedestal and jumped over it. She flipped and pointed the gun on her side and shot another man right on the head. This went on until Lucy was able to leave all the men unconscious and a few dead.

Lucy then checked out the abused girls, each unlocking their chains, she was able to save Jenny before any damaged happened to her. Then she came to Karen who was having an episode, her eyes turning up and having a convulsion. Her body looked like she was under some hypnotism craving for sex. She checked on some of the girls who were forced to take the drug and they were in the same state. Lucy had to find a way to escape with them handicapped but suddenly she heard another group of men on their way to the room. She ran to the door and locked it tight. The other girls that were free helped Lucy to find some load to block the door. Lucy thought this wasn't enough to buy her some time. She looked out the window and saw they were 3 floors high from the ground, she thought of doing a parkour but the girls with her weren't dressed for the job. She observed the room and looked at what she can, but she was running out of time. She had to save what she can, she promised Karen she would come back for her, she commanded all the girls to remove their shoes and anything heavy on their clothes. She then instructed them to walk on the small flooring on the side of the building. They had to do it single file and side ways. It was a little bit hard on some other girl's scared of height but Lucy told them "Don't look down! Stay focused! You want to escape right? Don't give up!" The girls believed in Lucy's words of encouragement and became braver, they sped up their pace and was able to land on the 1st floor safely using the improvised rope made by Lucy from their robes and the blankets she found in the room.

Lucy suddenly heard a bomb explode from afar while she walked on the minimal flooring, "were they honestly planning to break the palace just to capture us again!? " Lucy thought to herself. She told the girls to tie the improvised rope at the corner of the building on a statue and one by one they rappelled down the castle. Lucy came in last to make sure all the sane women were safe, she counted the ones left who were under drugs already, they were 9. She felt like she failed but despite this she needed to save what she can, she followed on their escape route and landed safely on the garden.

While hiding in the garden, there were some men walking around guarding the grounds panicking frantically, Lucy assumed they have been found out missing in the room and is now being searched inside the vicinity. Lucy had to creep slowly on the bushes, she commanded the other girls to hide near the vineyard and camouflage themselves in the shadows. Lucy looked down and saw a crow bar on the ground, it was very unusual but she threw it on the other side of the wall, all the men started to go after where the noise came from. Lucy looked around and the coast was clear, she was about to start crawling but suddenly she heard someone behind coming closer. She commanded retreat and waited to see who it was then she heard an angry voice say,

"who's there?!"

* * *

Natsu and the others finally arrive at the Old Phantoms Palace. They parked at the side near the garden area and had a clear view of the palace. It was old but it had electricity working, all the lights were on and it seemed to work well.

"How are we gonna get inside?" Gajeel asked. Levy opened her laptop and showed the gang a blue print of the palace, she said, "It may take time to search for Lu-chan in the Palace, the rooms are quite big and it can be a freakin maze inside"

Natsu scoffed "Let's barge right in then!" Natsu loaded his gun and walked straight at the back, Gajeel took his crow bar and Levy brought her grenades, which she was excited to use. Erza, Gray, Jellal and Juvia brought out their guns and loads to prepare for battle.

The garden was filled with guards and Natsu had a plan to create a diversion, he told the gang to huddle he said "Gajeel and Levy, run down in plain sight and lead the guards to follow you guys, that way we'd be able to handle fewer guards surrounding the area" Natus gave in a thumbs up to ask for their approval, Gajeel and Levy agreed and crept in the bushes, Gajeel left his crowbar to have better grip on Levy as they charge off to create a diversion, Gajeel suddenly kicked the face of the guard near them and the next that came to attack, Levy ran fast as she can and so did Gajeel. Levy let out a grenade leading to explode at the back of the building, she and Gajeel laughed at the sight of frightened guards.

Gajeel pulled Levy and they both hid under behind the back door of the pantry. It was dark and Levy felt Gajeel's sweat as their skins touched. Levy's heart raced wild and she swore if Gajeel kept hugging her tightly he'd notice the violent beating of her heart. Gajeel started to notice his touchiness and let go of Levy, he asked her if she was okay, Levy smiled and said "Yes I'm fine as long as you're here". Gajeel blushed a little on her statement. He told her "we might stay here for a while before Natsu's command" Levy agreed and they decided to stay put. Gajeel called Natsu to his microphone and told them it was safe to move since they've brought almost all the guard's attention. Natsu checked the area and there were still guards panicking at his view he hid himself again and a loud clang was heard from the garden. He checked it again and saw the guards panicking once more and started running to the other side of the wall. Natsu then signaled the others to follow him; he checked carefully the area and walked slowly with his gun in his hand. Then suddenly he spotted movement in the bushes, he pointed his gun and shouted "who's there?!"

* * *

Lucy recognized that voice anywhere she stood up and shouted happily "Natsu!" She attacked him with a hug. Natsu was shocked and after realizing it was Lucy he put down his gun and felt relieved she was safe.

Lucy noticed what she was doing and let go of him immediately, she hugged Erza and Juvia to let the awkwardness go. The showgirls saw Lucy's familiarity with the strangers so they decided to come out as well. Gray and Jellal were about to have nosebleeds at the sight of them and what they were wearing but were stopped by their angry lovers giving off a "Don't you dare" glare to them while hugging Lucy.

Natsu was confused "WHAT? We were supposed to rescue you! How in the world did you escape?" The girls giggled and Lucy chuckled along, "I told you I won't be a monkey on your back" she winked at him then Jellal spoke " I told you that she can handle it."

Natsu crossed his arms, he felt his pride shaken, he was supposed to rescue his damsel in distress " Okay, now you're alright we should head back." He turned around. Lucy stopped him "Wait! You can bring these girls back but there are still a few up there that need our help!"

Natsu argued, " They aren't our problem, and who are we to deliver these girls back? That's the police's job!" Lucy demanded her request "Then bring them to the police! Atleast bring them to safety! Don't leave them here like pigs ready to be slaughtered!" Natsu gave in a glare "Our plan was to only get you and the girls from Blue Pegasus! That was it!" Natsu took her by the arm and brought her to Erza and Juvia, he told them "Take her to the car."

"You Asshole!" Lucy shouted Natsu was shocked.

"You don't care what happens to these women because they don't concern you?! What kind of human are you?! I was right about you, Selfish and ignorant! You ignore the situation at hand and you leave those poor girls here without worry or pity! I hope you fucking go to hell!" Lucy shouted some more until Erza used a sedative to faint her and was brought to the car. Natsu felt guilt all over him, seeing Lucy's face angry with him and despising him made his head turn crazy. He got confused with the thought of right and wrong. He grunted "AHHH What the fuck!?"

He called Levy thru the microchip

"Levy, are you there?" Levy responded quickly "Yes!"

"Get you and Gajeel outta there, we've got Lucy," Levy felt happy that Lucy was safe and hugged Gajeel. Natsu continued "Levy once you get here I want you and Juvia to drive these girls to the police station and then bring the Blue Pegasus girls back to their club." Levy nodded in agreement. "Be quick!" Natsu ended their conversation and Gray and Jellal looked at Natsu with a teasing grin. Gray spoke "You've changed"

Natsu grunted and walked to the girls to interview them. Jellal whispered to Gray "It's because of a girl" Gray and Jellal exchanges smiles and continued to tease Natsu until Levy and Gajeel came. Levy and Juvia stole a van a coaster parked in a parking lot, using Levy's technical abilities they were able to unlock the car and drive to the Police station.

Natsu, Gray, Jellal and Gajeel walked into the castle to look for the other Girls according to Lucy were still stuck inside. They reached the second floor and only found dust rooms with covered furniture. "Damn, this place has people in it? But it still seems abandoned!" Gajeel commented with a cough from the dust he caught. "How come they didn't just follow her huh?" Gray asked. Jellal answered, "It may be possible that the girls were unable to climb down the castle". Natsu suddenly stopped in his tracks "Do you smell that?" Gajeel moved forward and smelt the air "Yeah, I do." Gray commented, "What is that awful stench!"

"It smells like…blood" Jellal said covering his nose. Natsu walked a little more and stopped on the door at the end of the Hall. "It seems to come from here, he gently opened the door and peeked first, no one was there. He signaled his men to pull out there guns at the ready. He held his gun tightly and when he fully opened the door he aimed it right to where his eyes were looking at.

An eerie silence filled the room, the chandeliers seem to be smashed and at the end of the room there was another door leading elsewhere. There were tables, large bookshelves and broken chairs. 5-8 bodies lying on the floor covered in blood.

Jellal suddenly said "This probably is Lucy" The three men wide-eyed "What?" Jelllal smiled "Lucy has excellent skills in firearms" Natsu felt a little glad she was able to protect herself. He continued on canvassing the room.

Natsu walked towards the other door and as they entered it the passage way became a staircase leading down the castle. They reached a wooden door Natsu was about to open it but Jellal stopped him "Natsu this might be a trap" Natsu fell quiet, almost agreeing with Jellal but instead he said, "I won't disappoint Luce, I'll find where the other girls were taken." Jellal was taken back and Natsu continued the search, he opened the door and he didn't expect what was behind it..


	9. Chapter 9

The boys didn't expect what they saw as they opened the door, they found at the end of the staircase.

Gray stuttered. "A-a.. ANOTHER GROUP OF STAIRS!What the hell is this architectural design!"

Natsu rubbed his sweat and continued walking. "H-Hey! We don't know where this may lead us, this can take us outside!" Natsu continued walking and said "Exactly".

The three looked at each other thinking that their leader must be an idiot but they followed still. While walking Gajeel suddenly said "Y'know she won't be mad at you anymore, you did try your best."

Gray agreed, "I think so too, we don't have to do such measures, this can endanger our lives." Natsu continued walking ignoring their comments. Jellal added "Natsu, I think you should think this thru before arriving the end of the path"

Natsu stopped and turned "Why stop, when were at the end already" he grinned. The trio behind him admitted defeat and had no choice but to follow Natsu's orders. He opened the door and inhaled the wind. It was refreshing and a little bit salty. "We must be near the end of the river" said Gray. Natsu and the boys looked over the rocks and saw a not so large but big enough ship to carry cargo. There were a few men carrying boxes to the ship, and pulling up ropes a sign they were about to set sail. A van suddenly arrived and what shocked the most was, there were women inside. They were lined up in chains and they looked tiers and in a daze, like they were under drugs.

Natsu had a tough time planning; this was a suicide mission if they all decided to attack with shortage of arms. Jellal tried to think of a way but then he spotted one of the men on his way to a small bolder near them. He was about to do his business until Jellal thought of an idea. The four men suddenly attacked the man in rugged clothes and interrogated him behind the rock.

"Tell us where is that ship going!"

"I-I-I- d-don't kn-know.." Said the scrawny little man.

"Liar!' Natsu demanded an answer "Tell us where Jose is off to or we'll rip your throat!" Gajeel took out his pocketknife and placed it on the throat of the little man. "N-no" The short man pleaded. "Speak!" Jellal shouted in command. "P-please I'm innocent! I don't know what they're up to!" The man pleaded for his life. "Please! Please! I beg of you!"

Jellal thought this was going nowhere and they were running out of time. The ship might leave any second. Natsu then thought of a crazy idea, first he commanded Gray to call Juvia and tell the police that there was a commotion going on at the end of the river in Oak Town. Natsu then pulled the short man to his side aiming a gun right at his fore head.

"Hey you thugs!" Natsu yelled on top of a rock, feeling all high and mighty. "Leave your ship and women and we'll let you go!" Natsu smiled at his cleverness on how his plan was going. Gray and Jellal got confused but Gajeel didn't seem to care as long as they beat the crap out of these bastards.

Jellal whispered behind the rock "Natsuu! What the hell are you doing?" Gray whispered to Jellal. "Just play along" Jellal looked confusingly at Gray, Gray only said "If its Natsu,, don't worry, I know he's got his plan all straightened out."

Natsu started to notice the men laughing at him. He got fed up and shot lost bullets in the air. Gray and Jellal got shocked at the sound and started to panic if the lost bullet might land on them. Gray suddenly took back his words "I'm wrong! If it's Natsu's plan panic! Panic!" he shouted at Jellal.

Natsu laughed at where he stood. "Come out now you pussies! Bring out your top man and we'll make deal out of it!"

"Julio!" A voice from the ship shouted. "Who is this annoying man?"

Julio, the scrawny little man shook where he stood. "I-I d-don't kn-k-know master.P-please help me"

Then Jose finally appeared into Natsu's full view. He was standing on the ship looking at them down below. Natsu yelled, "Let go of those women and handover your cargo and we won't tell on you!"

While Natsu blabbed to Jose about giving up and letting go the women Gajeel whispered to Gray and Jellal, "You two, once that idiot finishes his speech, create a diversion with him! I'll be going at the back and bomb half of that ship!" He said pointing at the ship. Gray and Jellal thought this was a crazy idea, but better than nothing! So they went up behind Natsu. "Come right at us!" Gray shouted feeling confident as ever. "Or are you afraid to be beaten up!" Jellal added to create more insult in the scene.

The men cringed at their insults and stared at Jose but he knew where this was going. He ignored the insults and commanded his men to dispose of them immediately. Natsu shouted "You don't care what happens to this man if you don't do what I say?!"

Jose turned his back and told his men "Kill him as well" Natsu can admit he wasn't a patient man, he was brutal and frank when it comes to killing but to people who were innocent and weak he'd always give them a chance, and for those heartless to kill their comrades… those were the ones he despised the most.

He shoved the puny man to the ground leading him to be unconscious and that was enough for him not to meddle Natsu's plan. "Jose!" Natsu shouted from afar before there were a few of his men coming to attack him. Jose turned to look at Natsu.

"Your dead meat!" Natsu shouted loud enough for the others to hear as well.

As soon as he finished his words he ran towards the men right coming at him. He kicked them all with his strength and started punching their faces and dodging their attacks. Gray and Jellal weren't left out, without Natsu's command they didn't use their guns and just kept punching the buff men surrounding them and leaving them unconscious. Natsu was able to knock out all who came near him without a sweat and he came closer and closer to Jose's ship.

Jose started to feel that if he doesn't do something they might be able to reach them. "Antonio! Are we ready to leave?" He shouted to one of his men. "No sir! The women haven't gone on board!" Jose stared to panic. "Leave the others! Get what you can and we should be able to go right now!" Antonio followed Jose's orders quickly, but as he went down to gather the supplies of the ship ready to sail Gajeel grabbed a hold of him and knocked him out. He threw Antonio out of the window after hitting him and continued planting bombs inside the corner of the ship.

Natsu started getting fed up with all the men he's been hitting and knocking out, he wanted to finally get to Jose and kill him straight, but he needed answers, fast! He shouted to Gray "Gray, you and Jellal help those girls from getting in the boat!" He pointed at van unloading the women. Jellal and Gray rushed there while Natsu kept beating up all the men trying to interfere them.

Gajeel was careful from not planting the bomb all the way, since he noticed a few of the boxes contained the drugs, and they needed evidence for the police to file the case. He called over Natsu using his microchip and said " Everything's ready, just give me the signal" Natsu showed a triumphant grin that made Jose feel uneasy.

Natsu became a wild man and started intensely beating up all that came to him he got a little tired, but he was almost there, then suddenly someone started shooting a gun, he saw that one was pointing at him so he suddenly flipped back to dodge the bullet but unfortunately he was hit!

Luckily it was only his right arm, it stung a little bit causing him to curse at the pain. Gray shouted at worry "Natsu! Are you alright?" Natsu said " I'm fine, just get those girls to safety!" Gray nodded and they finally left all the men unconscious. Gajeel kicked the asses of some of the men inside the boat and dropped them off shore without those at the upper deck noticing.

Gray and Jellal managed to get all the girls back in the truck and let them remain there for safety. Natsu finally got unto the deck when Gray and Jellal came to back him up.

Jose was panicking he noticed his men got fewer and he started to almost feel defeat until he saw Natsu's bleeding arm. He smiled thinking there's a loophole to this game. Jose finally waited for Natsu's attack but instead Natsu spoke "Give up and tell me who you work for?" Jose laughed like a lunatic "and why should I? I'd rather die than letting you know what you want!" Natsu thought if they'd kill him he'd lost information, but maybe he can pretend. He took out his gun with his left hand then pointed at him "As you wish then!" he planned to just hurt him and torture him through interrogation, but then the pain on his right arm started to hurt again

"Ahh! Shit!" Natsu cursed.

Jose laughed at his weak state. Natsu then started to realize what if those weren't regular bullets. Natsu's left eye began to blur he thought "What the hell is happening, I'm starting to get dizzy..Was it the bullet?!"

"Did you guess right? Jose asked with a chuckle. Natsu looked at him with deadly eyes. "The bullet contained a drug that my men use to our enemies.." He walked closer to Natsu who was now leaning on the railings of the ship. "It's a drug that loses your sense of sight…." Natsu's right began to blur "and you become sensitive enough, that your pain tolerance decreases." Natsu lost all sight and started to sweat but he refused to give up. "He stood up, blind but attacked wherever he heard Jose's voice coming from, Jose dodged his attacks and laughed evilly at him.

Natsu got irritated and started increasing his speed his punches was excruciatingly painful but he had to catch this guy. Finally Jose was unable to dodge one kick that got him at the face but the pain he felt wasn't equal to the pain Natsu felt on his right leg, it was like it was being cut off.

"Gaaah!" Jose shouted in pain as Natsu kicked his head. Natsu sweated badly and shouted " Gajeel! Do it now!" Gajeel was just near him in the ship battling the other men, but when he saw Natsu's state he ran to him and grabbed a hold of him. He pressed his button and sent half of the ship into smithereens.

He and Natsu jumped out of the ship while Jose and his group were still inside. The crew started panicking, Gajeel ran towards Gray and Jellal with Natsu being carried like a saddlebag on his shoulder. Jellal asked "What happened to him?!" Gajeel said, "I don't know, but right now he's unconscious!" Police sirens were suddenly heard near the area, but before seeing them 2 black cars arrive, Juvia Erza and Lucy came out of them and ran to Natsu's aid.

"Natsu!" Lucy ran toward Gajeel to get Natsu's unconscious body. Jellal helped her to bring him in the car. While doing so, the police finally came to the scene where the panicking crew and Jose were jumping off the boat. Erza shouted to Gray "Lead those cops where the women are! I'll bring him to Wendy right now!" They all agreed Erza turned to Jellal who was at the other side of the car, "Jellal you come with me, someone has to explain this to gramps."

Erza started her engine, and shifted her gear. She drove as fast as she can to Fairy Tail not minding the traffic lights blinking red. Lucy was panicking, Natsu's blood kept flowing, and her clothes were almost drenched in it. She held him tight and close to him, feeling his violent breathing. Lucy started to have tears in her eyes, "I'm sorry" she whispered. Jellal was able to hear Lucy's sobs and told her gently " He doesn't regret it, He did it for you" Lucy looked at him, feeling guilty and yet happy that Natsu was kind enough to listen to her. She felt Natsu suddenly gripping tight on her jacket.

"Luce.." Natsu said weakly. "Natsu!" Lucy replied in a worried tone. Erza heard Lucy's shout. "Is he awake? Lucy find his pressure point and stop the bleeding from there!" Lucy followed and moved his head a little, Jellal handed her a knife and she used it to rip the coat and shirt to expose his wound. She used a clean cloth from the first aid kit behind her seat and pressed gently his wound.

"IGNEEL!" Natsu suddenly screamed frantically in the car. His eyes were opened but Lucy noticed him not noticing he was in the car. "WHY IS IT PITCH BLACK?! IGNEEL WHERE ARE YOU! IGNEEL!" Lucy was shocked seeing Natsu in this state. She hugged him from behind and put her hand on his eyes. Erza knew this was another episode Natsu has been making since they met. She was about to instruct Lucy what to do but she heard Lucy suddenly speak to Natsu.

"Natsu.. can you hear me?" Lucy said gently holding him gently in her arms. "Ahhh! IGNEEL!" Natsu continued to shout Lucy's heart began to break seeing Natsu in so much pain. She hugged him tightly and shouted "Natsu, please stop! Please..come back to me" Natsu stopped squirming "L-Luce. Why are you here? I told you to leave!" Natsu said in a forceful tone. Lucy gently smiled "Natsu please be calm, I'm right here, I'm safe..." Natsu suddenly fell silent "I can't see anything.." Lucy faced him and checked to see if his eyes have gone blind permanently. She saw his eyes expression filled with fear. Lucy hugged him which shocked Natsu so much and yet comforted him so much he began to fall unconscious again. Lucy hugged him throughout the whole ride reassuring him they're all safe. Jellal saw the scene behind them and smiled at Lucy and Natsu.

As they arrived at the Mansion, Elfman carried Natsu to the infirmary while Lucy followed them there panicking on the way. Lisanna and Mira were deadly worried and asked Jellal what happened. Jellal was about to explain but 2 cars arrived from the gate which they assumed were the others. As they all huddled inside, Gramps came from the staircase and said "Report to me tomorrow on what happened" He said in an angry tone. 'Everyone, for now, stay calm and don't do any missions yet! It seems we'll be having company the next past few days." Everyone looked serious except Jellal, it was rare for them to accept guests in their household, how is this an exception. Laxus came behind gramps and said "This mafia that will be coming has requested alliance with us, their leader will be staying in our household in accordance with the Don's schedule. We want you all to be in your best behavior."

Wakaba and Macao suddenly asked, " Which mafia is this? Why so sudden Master?"

"Can we trust their leader, who's their topman?" they asked.

Makarov stayed still for a while..and paused before saying…


	10. Chapter 10

**PLEASE READ THE NOTE AT THE END OF THE CHAPTER...After reading this awesome chapter :)**

* * *

Lucy was waiting with Lisanna and Mira; they arrived by the time Natsu was already inside being taken care of Porlyusica.

Wendy a young prodigy in the field of medicine helping Porlyusica was behind her holding the materials she needed. Porlyusica was examining carefully the wound, the bone wasn't fractured but some veins were hit and it may cause loss of blood. Wendy carefully watched the old lady; she wished that one day she would be able to be of service to the mafia.

Wendy's mother and father abandoned her when she was young, she was an orphan and she refused to be imprisoned in a center, waiting for someone just to take her without her consent. She escaped from the adoption center and hoped for a better life in the city. What she didn't know was, the world was an awful place filled with despicable people. She began losing trust then one day she met Natsu. He saved her from a group of men trying to molest her. At first she didn't want to trust Natsu but as she met Erza and his other friends, she began to trust them more. Wendy wasn't good at guns and her fighting skills were average (Not to mention her age when she met Natsu) but she had special skills and knowledge that Natsu was able to help her develop. Fairy Tail sponsored her scholarship to a medical school and at the age of 16 she was able to graduate with a specialization in the field of medicine.

At the day when the adoption center finally found her she was still underage and Fairy Tail was brought to court for kidnapping. What change Wendy's life the most was when the whole family testified that Wendy was already part of their family. There were weeks of commotion and Wendy felt like giving up but Natsu was there always telling her " Were here for you, were your family" and he smiled his toothy grin. Wendy would always remember that smile; he was like her big brother.

It broke her heart seeing Natsu again in this state. "The last time he was like this everything went out of control" she thought to herself. After a few minutes of being lost in thought the bullet was finally out of his body, and blood was gushing out from his wound. Porlyusica was sweating "It seems the drug is also affecting the counter flow of his blood" she said. Wendy started to worry more; she put down what she was holding on the rolling table beside her and rushed to Romeo's lab to get the cure of the drug. She asked permission to the old lady and she agreed that it would be for the best. Wendy ran out to Romeo's room passing Lucy, Mira and Lisanna. They saw her running wildly then Wendy accidentally bumped Erza.

"Wendy!" Erza said

Wendy hurriedly said "Ah, Erza-san, sorry! I have to rush to Romeo"

Gray beside Erza asked quickly "How is he?" Wendy stopped from her tracks and said "He's going to be fine.."she smiled. "He's Natsu after all" she smiled to them and ran as fast as she can. Lucy felt a little relieved hearing it from Wendy.

She kept sitting there near the door waiting for Natsu to be brought to his room. Lisanna gently asked Lucy to take a break and rest since its almost morning. Lucy kindly declined and said, "No, It was my fault for making him push his luck. I'll take responsibility with my actions." Jellal came close to Lucy and said "You have to rest, you're also someone we should take care of"

She smiled at their concern "Thank you for worrying, but I'll be waiting for Natsu" she kindly replied to them.

They couldn't shake her; she was still worried about him. She stayed until the whole operation was over. It ended in less than 2 and a half hour, wrapped around his right arm was a cast. Natsu was brought to his room and finally she let out a sigh of relief.

"He'll wake up in no time" Porlyusica said to Lucy. Lucy nodded "Thank you so much" she smiled and ran to the kitchen to prepare Natsu breakfast. Mira woke up at 8am and saw Lucy working on breakfast for Natsu.

"Lucy?" Mira spoke suddenly it made Lucy flip the pancakes violently.

"Waah! Mira-san!" Lucy exclaimed in shock. Mira giggled at Lucy's childishness. "What are you doing?" she asked Lucy. "and please call me Mira"

Lucy smiled "Making breakfast for Natsu" Mira smiled and fangirled "Are you inlove with Natsu? Oh my! Finally a-" Lucy cut off Mira and said "N-no It's more of an apology breakfast." Mira gave and "Oh" expression and asked why. Lucy explained everything and that if she didn't push Natsu with what she wanted then he wouldn't have ended up like this. Mira smiled and said "Well, if I were you too Lucy I'd do the same thing" Lucy looked at Mira while frying the bacon and eggs. Mira continued, "We women are precious gifts, fragile enough to be shattered in pieces. We were made to cherish and love the people surrounding us. Your actions and words shook Natsu to realize the respect they should have with women, not only children but also to women" she winked at Lucy. Lucy blushed and continued her cooking.

"Hey Mira, any tips on what's Natsu's favorite type of flavor?"She asked Mira. Mira smiled and told her tips when it came to cooking food for Natsu. Mira took out all of the spices in the spice rack and Lucy listened carefully realizing Natsu was into really spicy food.

* * *

Natsu started blinking, his eyes regaining sight. The room was bright with the curtains drawn from the side. He searched around his room and saw no one was there, he noticed his cast when he looked down and thought that it was Wendy who must've bandaged him. He was confused why they needed to put a cast when he felt that his shoulders and hands were fine and he can move them. He was about to stand up when he saw the door creaked open.

Lucy was coming in with a breakfast tray of sweet pancakes, spicy bacon and egg. She saw Natsu staring at her from his bed; she was surprised to see him getting up.

"Natsu! Wait, don't get up your still weak!" She walked faster towards him putting down the Tray at the end of the bed. She held his shoulder and forced him to lie down saying "You have to rest some more."

Natsu refused and said "But I need to-"

"No! You have to rest! Don't worry about anything." Lucy insisted and cut him off his sentence

"wai-"

"Do you need anything? A hot compressor or a magazine to?"

Natsu started standing up"I'm fine, I don't need to-"

Lucy stopped him from moving too much "Natsu, you can't move to mu-" Lucy was cut off.

"LUCE!" Lucy looked at Natsu who had a serious face. "I have to go now.."

Lucy asked "Where to? You have to rest it can wait!" she was serious as well.

Natsu then felt irritated and embarrassed that he had to explain. "Noo, I have to go.. TO GO .. now"

Lucy thought carefully and finally understood "ohhhh.." she blushed as well and moved quickly aside so Natsu can stand up. She tried to help him but he refused her help and continued walking to the bathroom.

Lucy never felt embarrassed in her whole life, he needed to go but she kept pushing him down. How aggressive can she be? She placed her hands on her cheek feeling stupid at what she's done. She noticed she forgot something in the kitchen and left in a rush.

Natsu finished his business and walked carefully outside the restroom and looked around his room. Lucy was nowhere at sight. He sighed feeling kinda disappointed and started moaning in pain from his aching head. While looking at the breakfast Lucy made, he heard her voice coming from the door.

"Sorry I left your juice!" Lucy said, Natsu turned and saw her. "Apples right?" She smiled at him. "Mira said its your favorite" Natsu felt stunned for a moment to see her smile so angelic.

She commanded him to lie down and she moved the Tray near him. She asked, "Can you eat on your own?" Natsu knew that he can actually move his arms and he could just ake off the cast but he wanted Lucy to feed him, instead he snorted "Huh? Really you're asking me that?" Lucy felt irritated and readily start hitting him on the head, but instead she sighed in defeat since she needed to take care of him for compensation. Natsu opened his mouth waiting for Lucy to feed him; she felt her cheeks go red and watched as Natsu took every bit she offered.

Natsu felt a little embarrassed inside, he then complimented her cooking "It tastes good" he smiled. Lucy felt a blush coming to her and said "ahh, I'm glad you liked it" she smiled cutely once more.

There was awkward silence while Natsu drank his juice with his left hand. Natsu was about to speak "Luce I-"

"Ahh before I forget!" Lucy cut him off again which made Natsu feel irritated once more. "What the hell?" He thought furrowing his eyebrows at the moment.

Lucy turned her back and approached the drawer at the side of the table; she pulled out a small packet with a few pills. She approached Natsu handing over the medicine saying "Romeo made these, he said if there was any pain still take this, you'd heal quickly, I'm not sure what's in them but they said you'll be able to move that arm in no time".

Natsu smiled "If it's Romeo, I trust him". He had to make it look like he was still in pain so he accepted the packet despite him feeling better already. He reached for the packet touching Lucy's hand, she felt their fingers touch and Lucy started to blush again. Natsu noticed her face and became flustered inside.

"I'm with her in my room! How the hell can I think straight! Plus the last time we spoke she was freakin mad at me!" Natsu started to panic inside; he didn't know how to remove the dead air surrounding them.

Lucy began having thoughts as well "I should apologize, shouldn't I? It's common courtesy, and Thank you as well, but how do I start? Do I just blurt it out? Why isn't he talking!? Well He is kinda disabled Lucy, your so stupid!"

Lucy helped Natsu finish his meal, Natsu sighed in satisfaction, "Man, that meal was great" He said while tilting his head back. Lucy poured a glass of water at the side table of Natsu and reached out a capsule of his medicine. Natsu took it carefully since he wasn't really used with his left arm plus he wasn't fully healed yet, his body was still sore from the fight last night. Lucy saw he was shaking while holding the cup and her face started to worry. While he drank he heard Lucy talk to him, "Natsu, I'm sorry.." Natsu put down his drink and saw Lucy with a guilty face. She continued, "I pushed you last night to do something you didn't want to do, and I'm sorry for that. I just didn't want anyone to be left behind, Seeing those girls being used like that, made me feel scared for them, If I were in their place, under the use of that kind of drug I would have-" Natsu hugged her suddenly.

"That'll never happen to you Luce, I'm always gonna protect you" Lucy smiled feeling happy that she can always count on Natsu.

Natsu hugged her tightly, Lucy was shocked at his action but she didn't budge. She tried to understand that maybe it was because he has a rough night.

While hugging Lucy, Natsu remembered what Erza told him the day she found out that Natsu liked Lucy.

* * *

_Flashback_

Erza smiled at the sight of Natsu. "Hey Natsu?" Natsu looked at Erza while eating. "Yup?"

"You like Lucy now, don't you?" She had a suspicious smile. Natsu coughed and drank his water to prevent from choking on his food. "What?!" Natsu blushed hard on Erza's question.

"I-Is it that obvious?" He blushed really hard.

Erza smiled brightly, "when did this all start?" Natsu hesitated to talk about this topic because he wasn't sure for his feelings yet. "When I first met her.." Erza wowed at his cliché like answer. "So your one of those guys?" she laughed making Natsu feel even more embarrassed.

"She was really pretty you know.. the day I met her! Plus…" Erza leaned in closer to hear Natsu's words. "ahh.. I don't know, she looks kind and she's smart. She's unlike other girls I met, quite naïve or too much air in the head."

Erza glared at Natsu "was she one of the girls he's talking about?" she thought. Natsu saw her expression "W-wait! That's not what I meant, our family's women are great and I like you all, what I meant was, other girls that are outside are family."

Erza chuckled and smiled at him feeling all-nervous, she allowed him to continue. Natsu sighed and said "I like her personality, she's funny and weird. It's crazy that it all went fast, and I'm not 100% sure of my feelings for her but I like her, and I'm willing to protect her and her smile."

Erza was touched by Natsu's gentleness. She laughed at his face, being all red like her hair. She said "I'm glad your happy, but I want you to remember its hard to fall for someone with the similar profession we have."

Natsu raised his eyebrow "What do you mean similar? They work for the FBI, we work on different purposes."

"What I mean was, your emotions might get mixed with your past." Erza said seriously. Natsu listened carefully, "You know what happened to you when you were a child, and you know who you are, Natsu. Lucy still doesn't know about it, you have to tell her before she finds out from another."

Natsu looked down on his wine, and thought carefully "Could I trust her with such info? The question is.. can she trust me?" Natsu looked back at Erza one more time.

Erza lastly said "Natsu, know who she really is first, if she's willing to protect you like you protect her."

Natsu nodded and continued on his drink.

_End of flashback_

* * *

Natsu hugged her tightly, Lucy thought that maybe he was starting an episode again. She remembered what happened in the car and she thought, "I wonder what happened to Natsu? He was so scared last night.."

She hugged him back "Natsu?" Natsu let go of her hug and they were inches apart. He listened to her with serious eyes, "That night in the car, you panicked and started shouting Igneel." Natsu's eyes were in a bit of a shock "Did I just have another episode?! But its been years since then?" He thought carefully. "I'm sorry you had to see that" He said.

Lucy looked at him seriously, "I know that you may not want to tell me the reason behind it but.." Natsu said to himself "but I do want you to know…"

Lucy continued, "I want you to know, it's not you who should always protect others, someone should protect you too" Natsu wide eyed at what she said.

"I'll protect you too Natsu" Lucy smiled at her last words. Natsu blinked to see if this was reality. "He thought to himself with a small chuckle "What'd you know Erza…"

He suddenly leaned in fast and kissed Lucy on the lips. Lucy was shocked, her lips felt suddenly warm and she realized she was kissing Natsu. Natsu pulled back and stared at her with their faces centimeters apart.

"D-did he kiss me?! Did Natsu kiss me?! WHAT THE-? Is this for real?" Lucy said to herself in thought. " Wha-what's going on" She was confused. Did Natsu like her? Does she like him? Lucy looked at his eyes they were staring at her like her soul can be seen; she felt her heart beat rapidly.

Natsu suddenly whispered "Luce" his face was coming near her again. "Oh my god! Is he going to kiss me again?!" Lucy thought to herself, she was getting ready for the impact of his lips when suddenly a voice from the hallway regained their senses back.

"Natsu-nii!" A young boy suddenly barged in the room.

Natsu and Lucy went immediately back to normal, Natsu was lying down on his bed and Lucy fixing the plates and glasses she brought to the room for his breakfast.

"Natsu-nii! How are you feeling?" Romeo shouted to him.

"Feeling better now, thanks to your home made med." He gave thumbs up with his left hand. "That's great!" Romeo smiled then his face had a questioning look. "Why are you still in a cast? I told Wend there was no need!" Lucy suddenly looked at Natsu with suspicious eyes she asked Romeo "What do you mean he doesn't need it?"

Romeo said casually "well, Natsu-nii's arm isn't broken it was just shot, there's no need to put in a cast, a bandage would be fine. I bet Wendy was just over reacting." Natsu sweated nervously, Lucy would find out that he tricked her into feeding him. It was too late; Lucy realized she's been played. She took her tray and stomped her feet while storming off the room. Romeo watched Lucy leave the room and heard Natsu sigh hopelessly.

He smiled that Natsu was finally getting better "Hey, Natsu-nii get ready cuz everyone's waiting for you at lunch down at the dining hall later, especially Don Makarov." Natsu nodded "Thank you Romeo" he smiled. Romeo always idolized Natsu, he gave in a toothy green and a thumbs up at Natsu before leaving.

Natsu took of his cast and and took off his clothes to take a warm bath.

* * *

Lucy has never been embarrassed in her whole life. She was played and what's worst?! She was kissed as well! Was it all a game? Was he picking on her because she's inexperienced?! Lucy shouted in her room.

"What the fuck Natsu Dragneel! You're messing up my head?!" She hit her head until she felt dizzy and started walking around her room. Suddenly her stomach grumbled. She didn't eat yet; she was more concerned on Natsu's breakfast than her own. She checked the clock and saw it was quarter to eleven. She had an hour to prepare for Lunch, she went to the her closet to get a few clothes.

Then she received a text from Jellal saying "Wear something nice, we have a guest" Lucy scrunched her nose "A guest? Does a Mafia even allow guest in their household?" she thought then she realized she and Jellal are a guest, they're just undercover agents for this mission. She browsed her inbox if there were other messages. Ms. Spetto sent a picture of her father in his study, Lucy didn't show it in her face but she was relieved he looked healthy despite their quarrel. Next refresh her inbox was bombarded with messages from Yukino, worried that she hasn't texted her if she's settled in.

_Lucy,_

_How's the place? Call me when you've settled in!_

_Yukino_

_Lucy,_

_Hey! Text back please? Don't be a snob! :D_

_Yukino_

_Lucy,_

_Hey I'm worried already, text me. Are you being treated well? How's Boss Jellal?_

_Yukino_

_Lucy,_

_AGH! Lucy you better reply or else I'm gonna call the cops!_

_Yukino_

Lucy felt nervous "Wait? Di she call the police?"

_Lucy,_

_I haven't called the police they might think I'm overacting. Just text me if your alright okay?_

_Love Yukino_

Lucy smiled at her texts from Yukino, then she noticed she's called 30 times. "She's worst than a worried girlfriend" Lucy immediately texted Yukino.

After texting Yukino she went to her closet to check out her custom made dresses. Since it was sunny again she thought that maybe they'd eat outside and she should wear something a bit floral or pastel colored? She went through all the clothes and picked a floral pink dress that reaches her knees, it was a bare shoulder design on the upper part of the dress with small sleeves hanging at the side of her shoulders. It was light colored but classy. She looked at the shoes at the bottom drawer and she has to admit they are pretty gorgeous. She took out the pastel pink colored shoes with only 2 inches of heel height.

She laid them on her bed and went to the bathroom for a bubble bath. She lit the candles and dimmed the light; she was in a tranquil moment.

She sighed in relaxation and started to daydream. All of a sudden, she recalled the kiss with Natsu earlier, she started to retrace their meeting, how such a douche he was when they first met and how unremarkably sexy he was with his exposed abs during that night at Jellal's place. Lucy gave in a soft blush, earning her to dip half of her head in the bathtub to cool down. She started thinking more, how Natsu was so aggressive yet gentle, How his smile makes her heart flutter and those eyes.. They were making her lost in a daydream every time he stares at her like he's staring at her soul. She let out an exhausted moan, "agh! Natsu!" She fell silent and decided to enjoy her bath and drift of to sleep for a while.

* * *

A blonde man in a Armani suit came down from the car, he looked around and observed the scenery outside the mansion. "He would like to see you now sir Eucliffe" said one of the service men. The man pulled off his shades and walked inside the mansion with his head up high. "I can't wait to meet the Don of Fairy Tail"

* * *

Everyone was already in the tent greeting each other and making jokes with Natsu. Wendy was also there and so was Gildarts who was rarely at the mansion. They were all dressed nicely and Natsu was confused what was going on. He confirmed from Gajeel and the others that Jose and a few of his men are now at the local police being interrogated and there was no further instructions from Gramps. Natsu was pissed but he had no choice, orders are orders.

Natsu looked around in search for Lucy, Gramps finally came in with Mira and Laxus by his side. Everyone went to his or her respective tables, by Capo and the associates seated anywhere they want. Natsu wondered where Lucy was and decided to look for her but Gramps started to speak.

"You all know that we have a guest today, and you'll be meeting him in a while, I want you to put your best behavior. No flirting or frolicking, No violence until we find out his true intentions for offering alliance with us." Gramps said. "If we mess this up we may lose our chance to connect with other mafias and be of no use to Lucy and Jellal" He looked at their table and noticed Lucy was missing but decided to ignore it to lessen commotions. Gramps decided Lunch to be served while the guest may have attended to his other matters and that he can be introduced during the main entre. Natsu began to worry, he texted Lucy and she hasn't replied.

Lucy was running late she had fallen asleep in the bath for too long that her hands became wrinkly and she had to apply moisturizer. She walked briskly towards the garden but accidentally bumped into someone.

A man taller than her was able to catch her from tripping on him. He had blonde hair and an earring hanging from his right. Lucy was unable to notice the man's face and when she looked up she was shocked "Sting?" The man furrowed his eyebrows "Lucy?". Sting let go of Lucy leading her to move backwards and bowed for an apology. "Sorry I didn't see you there"

"Lucy! I didn't know you were part of a mafia? I thought you were aiming for the FBI not the opposite?" Sting asked with a questioning look.

Lucy felt nervous and sweat dropped from her body. She gave out a nervous laugh "Y-yeah, I kinda got confused along the way, but anyway I'm happy right now!" Sting raised his eyebrow and smiled at her seeing that she hasn't changed.

Lucy asked Sting "Why are you here? Are we consulting for an art project or something?" Sting gave a smirk "No, it's more on business."

"Ohh, Are you selling your paintings to us? Or are you hoping for endorsements from our mafia?" she gave out a childish expression. Sting laughed "No, more on a partnership with your mafia." Lucy felt confused "With your art museum?"

"No with my mafia." Sting said strongly.

Lucy was shocked. "But Sting you're an art major, why did you change your mind?" Sting gave out a loud sigh, "Maybe next time I'll tell you, right now they're waiting for us at the banquet." Lucy nodded

Sting brought out his arm and offered it to Lucy, Lucy gladly accepted and they went in the tent. Everyone stared at Lucy and Sting and Natsu was angrily shocked to see Lucy arm in arm with another man.

"Ahh Sting! Everyone, I'd like you to meet Sting Eucliffe of the Saber Mafia" Makarov said, he was shocked to see them entering together with such familiarity but he would ask Lucy later what is going on between the two of them. Lucy let go of Sting so that he may walk alone to the table where the Don sat with Mira and Laxus. Sting stopped Lucy from letting go "Please do join me in the table, there's a lot to talk about now that we've seen eachother" Lucy had to reject because it was against the rules. "I'm sorry Sting I can't" Sting insisted and brought Lucy with him to the table of the Don, some of the family members stared at them with confusion but others decided to ignore it. Natsu and Jellal were curious, how did Lucy know such a person.

"Don Makarov" Sting bowed. "May I request to be seated today with Ms. Heartfilia, it seems that one of your daughters is a friend of mine." Makarov smiled "Ofcourse, I would be delighted to know how you two met" Makarov slyly grinned.

Erza interfered Jellal and Natsu's talk, "Sting Eucliffe, Don of Saber Mafia, Age 21. Isn't it suspicious for a young man to be a Don of a Mafia?" She commented with a glare at Sting who was cheerfully chatting with the Don and Lucy.

Jellal spoke up "I never heard of Saber before.." Erza said "That's because their new sweetie." Jellal chuckled in embarrassment.

Natsu ignored their sweetish talk, He focused on Sting who was casually touching Lucy. He stared at him and followed his glare from Lucy to Makarov he commented "I don't trust him" Gray interfered "That's why the Don told us to behave, he wants us to observe this guy, and see if a healthy relationship with their mafia is possible"

Juvia then spoke up "Juvia finds it suspicious that coincidentally Lucy and Sting are acquainted" They all agreed. Natsu finished his meal and left to the washroom. Lucy noticed Natsu and decided to follow him. Natsu went to the wash area and washed his hands, Lucy was behind him.

"Natsu." Lucy said in a serious tone. Natsu turned around "Yo" he said in a not-so-cheery tone. Lucy blushed hard as she was about to speak Natsu asked "How come your close with Eucliffe?"

Lucy replied "He's my friend In college.". Natsu said "Ahh I see. Do you like him?" Her answer wasn't enough to make him feel at ease. "Of course I like him, he's my friend! I mean Sting is smart and artistic, he's nice as well, what's not to like about him? I wonder even why that man went into the mafia world when he's got so much potential." Lucy replied Natsu fell silent. He was about to walk away when Lucy stopped his tracks. Lucy was pissed on how rude Natsu was acting and said "You… Why did you kiss me?" Natsu didn't want to talk about this after all he heard form Lucy liking Sting. "What's the use.."Natsu moved her away from his path then Lucy stopped him. "Natsu! What's your problem! You think its right just kissing people! I deserve an explanation!" Natsu was so irritated, his thoughts was fille d with Sting liking Lucy and Lucy liking Sting back. He pushed Lucy right at the wall and their lips locked all of a sudden.

Lucy felt the rush through her it was like electricity. Natsu was aggressive this time his gentleness was gone. Lucy felt weak in the knees she can hardly breathe. As Natsu pulled out his lips for a bit of air, he bit her tongue demanding her entrance. Lucy didn't know what to do it was like her body was moving on its own. Natsu slipped in his tongue the moment Lucy opened a bit of her mouth. She was shocked at the intensity and it was getting hot. Their tongues started to dance in their mouths. Her hands started to roam around Natsu's shoulders and moved automatically to his hair. She gripped tight at his locks then suddenly she came into her senses.

She pushed Natsu away and slapped him right across his face. Natsu was in shock as he looked at Lucy tears were welling in her eyes. She was about to cry, Natsu started to speak "Lucy, don-"

"Do you think its fun!? Playing with people's feelings! You like to play games with me so much you had to cross the line?! I'm so confused right now!" Natsu was about to hold her but Lucy stepped back and ran away.

She ran straight to her room and started throwing her pillows in the air. "She felt her heart beat wildly, "everything's going too fast!" she shouted. Lucy felt tired her eyes kept crying but it was nothing compared to her heart aching, "Why did Natsu do that?...That was my first kiss" She lied on her bed with a belly flop and cried herself to sleep.

_On the next day.._

Kinana knocked on Lucy's door, she refused to eat dinner last night. When the others visited her that day she excused herself because she felt a little tired.

"Ms. Lucy?"

Lucy opened her door "Yes Kinana?" She said with a smile.

"Master Makarov asks to see you" Kinana said. Lucy gulped "Oh no, is it because I didn't join them for dinner last night?" she thought. "Ahh, Thanks. I'll just get ready." Kinana bowed and left Lucy's door.

Lucy took a quick shower and wore her regular business attire clothes; she didn't feel like it to make herself pretty today. She walked to the Main wing and arrived at Don Makarov's door. She knocked thrice then she heard a voice from the inside.

"Come in" Makarov said.

Lucy felt nervous, was she going to have a lecture for leaving so sudden during the lunch banquet with Sting as their guest?

Makarov looked at Lucy with a serious look. She asked her to sit down.

"Lucy there is something I'd like to confirm with you.."

* * *

**Hello Readers! It is unusual for me to write a note at the end of this Chapter but I would like to announce that _I will be pausing the update on story, _**

**I was given an opportunity in my organisation and this would really help me in my future purposes. BUT I WON'T LEAVE THE STORY THIS WAY, INFACT I HAVE IT ALL FIGURED OUT AND THERE ARE MANY SURPRISES TO BE MADE! :) THE FOLLOWING CHAPTERS WILL BE FILLED WITH SUSPENSE AND ROMANCE (hopefully I can master lime/lemons..)**

**My only request is if you can please leave a review on what you think, is it dragging or is it kinda boring already? I have to admit I had writer's block but it would really be appreciated if you guys can leave a comment on the few chapters I posted. Your reviews, bad or good, helps me improve or boost my confidence :)**

**I PROMISE! I SWEAR ON MY FANDOM FOR NALU I SHALL RETURN ON : AROUND THE END OF MAY or START OF JUNE..**

**PEACE Y'ALL!**


	11. Chapter 11

**HELLO EVERYONE! It's feels so good to write again! You can't imagine the joy I'm feeling right now. Anyway! I am terribly sorry for those who waited until the date I mentioned from the previous chapter, I'ts been really tough for me recently and I'm still single and a loser, still no shoulder to cry on huhu tough luck eh? hahaha**

**anywho.. So I worked really hard for this chapter trying to make things become y'know more sensible and FT feeling is still there. It was pretty hard to match up characters but eh.. That's why I'm not sure anymore if this story is as good as it was before. I mean has it gone crappy or shitty? Really I'd appreciate some more reviews! THANK YOU FOR THOSE WHO REVIEWED AND PUT UP THE EFFORT TO PUSH ME INTO CONINUING THIS STORY CUZ HONESTLY I FELT LIKE IT WAS STARTING TO BECOME BORING. . But thaaank you! **

**PLEASE LEAVE A RIEVIEW ON THE 6 CHAPTERS I'LL BE POSTING TODAY! YIPPEE! HOORAY! :D**

**soooo hopefully you'll enjoy! :)**

* * *

"Lucy there is something I'd like to confirm with you.."

Lucy felt a sudden chill in her spine, she shouldn't have acted that way in a Mafia household.

Don Makarov slowly opened his drawer.

Lucy's hair stood up, she stepped one foot back "Oh my God is it a gun? Am I going to die? Where's Jellal!? Holy sh-"

Don makarov suddenly pulled out a photograph and shifted to Lucy's view. Lucy looked carefully at the photo, and spotted her mother and father at the right side of the picture. It was a happy photo and Lucy suddenly felt tears coming from her eyes.

"Mom" she whispered to herself.

Don Makarov cleared his throat "your mother and father were quite a couple" He gave a quirky smile. Lucy looked puzzled at Makarov.

"How come you know my parents? Were you friends?" Lucy asked.

Don Makarov looked on the photo carefully thought out his words before speaking,he pointed at the tall man at the middle of the picture, his face was white and his hair was in a clean up do making his face visible in the picture.

"Lucy, do you recognize this man?"

Lucy found his face somewhat familiar, she recalled the night of her mother's death then her eyes sharpened and suddenly her hands started shaking. She couldn't believe it, it was him, the murderer of her mother.

Don Makarov was surprised when her expression changed from clueless to furious. Don Makarov breathed heavily thinking if he should go on with their conversation or was it too much for her to handle

She looked up at him trying hard to fight the tears forming in her eyes, "Who is he.." she said with her voice crackling from the shock. "They were friends?" She thought.

She took out a deep breath, thinking this was not the time to show her weakside especially infront of the Don she raised her chin and said "This man killed my mother years ago, we were kidnapped and planned for ransom. It was.." She paused and thought to herself "what didhappened.." Don Makarov stared at her waiting for her to continue her story.

"I can't remember why, but he shot my mother right in front of me." Lucy started to wonder what was the reason behind all this, she never thought of that until now. All she knows it was surely connected to the mafia network. The Don kept silent which made Lucy feel uncomfortable, did he not trust her? Sh outstretched her arms and explained "I'll be honest with you, I decided to join the FBI to know more about the mafia network because I wanted to know the reason behind my mother's death, that's why I honestly don't know what happened that night." She had a sharp look at the Don.

Don Makarov broke the silence "that man is Precht Gaebolg also known as Hades." Lucy listened carefully, was she tasked to kill this man? Will she finally have her revenge?

Lucy asked " what do you want me to do with him?"

Don Makarov stood up and walked to the window, he suddenly spoke " Lucy-san, I may not have been quite honest with you. I actually do know your parents, Layla and Jude"

Lucy widened her eyes. "How is it that her family was acquainted with mafia men?" She asked herself.

Lucy listened to Don Makarov as he continued his story on how her family was connected to the mafia for quite some time.

"Your father, Jude met Layla at Love and Lucky co. They both became successful and planned a marriage during their youth, your parents worked hard and switched to another company that changed their fate, The Black Dragon. It didn't take long for your father to promote himself to the executive board during his youth but Precht was one of legitimate heirs of the CEO, Acnologia, making it a complicated stand for your father. I know this because.." A short pause came to the conversation and Don Makarov stared at the floor thinking carefully before uttering a word " Precht and I were once friends as well, before his betrayal to Jude"

Lucy's eyes sharpened at statement "betrayal?" Lucy was confused "Love and Lucky? But my father lost all assets from the Heartfilia Konzern years ago after mom died. I never heard of that company." She held her chin in thought.

"Lucy, that night you and Layla were kidnapped, it wasn't for ransom.. It was far more than that.." Makarov said sternly

Lucy stared at Don Makarov, she tried to recall that night but she couldn't remember the words Layla screamed to Hades.

"Continuing my story, your father showed impressive work in the office that caught the CEO's attention, it was not for long that Precht and Jude had to prove their worth of the position." Makarov looked at the photo.

"Precht was already part of a mafia during that time, he befriended Jude and played fair. Acnologia favored your father. He treated him more like a son rather than Precht...Then during that time an issue in the office started, Acnologia's health started to deteriorate. Jude was the only one who took care of him during that time while his son was always out enjoying his youth. Precht was a rebel, he was under the addiction of drugs and alcohol. Acnologia knew his time was running out so he needed to make a choice. Precht realized how little his chance was to gain the full ownership of the company so he suggested a proposition to your father, a partnership in taking over the company. Your father would be the main man of the company while Precht would offer support in networks. The mafia, which Precht was in, owned the largest network in the business and technological industry."

Lucy continued to listen. Makarov folded his hands together.

"Your father was a humble man, but he refused to make any decisions without the CEO's approval, Precht took his defeat calmly and gave up on pursuing your father. Then on the day of the decision... Acnologia was found dead in his room, someone murdered the old man. The will and testament was nowhere to be found because the family's lawyer went missing after the news of Acnologia's death. Reports say it was suicide.. But it was obvious how they were pulling the strings"

Lucy never heard her parents story, her father never mentioned any of this to her. She always believed that they always had money ever since.

Don Makarov continued "Precht became the CEO of The Black Dragon while your father remained an executive board member in the company, but after several months of failing progress, a snap e;ection occurred and your father won the position. Precht was furious but your father, being a nice man offered a deal with Precht, knowing he had networks and advantages that would help the company, your father was the one who offered partnership, your father worked hard in the company, then he found a top secret information hidden within the company.."

"what was it?" She asked.

"I think you should ask him yourself" the Don replied.

Lucy stared on the floor for a while then said "why did you summon me then? Will you finish the story? Why did he kill my mother?" She looked at him with aggressive eyes, anxious for the answers.

Don Makarov huffed and said "After your father realizing what the true agenda of Black Dragon was, he decided to split assets of the company. Your father planned on renewing the company's image with his own touch but Precht refused this. There were controversies about Jude and Precht, but in the end they splitted the company's shares and closed the Black Dragon for good. Your father used the money for the Heartfilia Konzern while Precht spent it all on his mafia's activities. Drowned in greed and jealousy, Precht loss all his assets and money after a few years. He started to blame your father for the bankruptcy and planned on confronting him. You were born by then Lucy"

Lucy looked at him, with eager eyes to know more. To know the reason why..

"Precht kidnapped you and your mother, to force your father to reveal something he was after.."

Lucy tilted her eyebrow.."if it's not money then what?"

"There was a file that your father hid from the grasps of Precht." Makarov added.

Lucy looked at him with serious eyes, "but how? Where is it now?"

"Only he can answer that" the Don replied

Then suddenly a knock from the door invaded the room.

A short statured girl with golden white hair came half way in and greeted "He's here, Makarov"

"Send him in"

Lucy looked at the both of them confused as to why she was brought for an early summoning. Then she was shocked to see the man who entered the room was her father, Jude in his business attire, carrying a black suit case.


	12. Chapter 12

**Dear Reader, **

**Hope you leave a review!**

**Thanks! 3 **

* * *

"D-Dad? Why are you here?" Lucy asked him, feeling a little awkward.

Makarov stood up and came close to them, "Lucy, your father came all this way to explain everything, because we believe that the mafia responsible for your tragedy may be involved to the recent happenings in Magnolia. I decided to seek him out for the exact details of the Black Dragon."

Lucy looked at Jude's eyes furiously, how can her family kept this secret for so long.

Lucy sat down on the couch, crossing her legs and facing her father and Don Makarov sitting on the adjacent side.

Jude suddenly broke the silence "so.. How are you Lucy?" He asked her

Lucy hesitated and gave in a sigh "I'm fine... You look healthy .. That's good" she blushed at the embarrasment.

Jude smiled seeing his little girl embarrased to see him. The Don cleared his throat to signal Jude to start his story.

He nodded in agreement

"Lucy I bet, he's told you all about the Black Dragon." Jude started. Which Lucy replied with a nod.

"That time while I worked there, I was hung up on the business world. Acnologia taught me many things about it, the complexity and simplicity of work. I was given an opportunity to give a better life for your mother, Layla. As soon as I became better acquainted with him his true colors started to appear infront of me. He was vile and wicked. He had plans to abolish the business industry thru his connections to mafia's and rich non government organizations."

" Few months after my promotion, papers came flying in the office, I was forbidden to even touch them they were directly sent by a person."

Jude adjusted his seat and drank the tea infront if him "I remained favored by him to prevent losing my job but things were not going well in the company. Joint accounts from investors piled up money in some banks. Most had foreclosure due to to intensive loss of investment. Basically, Acnologia was starting to take control over the money. It was starting to get suspicious in the office and many employees were forced to quit.."

"I was one of the lucky ones...Then a day came when Acnologia died suddenly, it was not determined in the autopsy of the cause of death. In time there was a short feud inside the company of who was worthy of being the heir of the business, all hands mostly pointed to me but Precht refused and so I lost the position" Jude stated.

"Will you get to the point already?" Lucy shot him a look completely furious.

Jude showed a down expression "After sales dropped and so did the rates of the company the board forced Precht for resignation and handed the position to me..."

Jude hesitated. "I stole something from the company years ago as soon as I got the shares of the company. In order to renew it I had to dive in to the older files and research the current foundation of the company then I saw.."

Jude pulled out an envelope and placed it in front of the coffee table separating the couches.

"I found these files in the main office" Jude stared at the papers.

Don Makarov read the papers intently until he finished the last page and saw the signatures of the paper. His eyes widen at the words written at the bottom page.

Lucy's expression changed as well wondering what made him looked so tense. She looked at her father and asked "what did you find out?"

Jude looked at Lucy with painful look in his eyes. He breathed and said "the Black Dragon was a front strategy. Acnologia connected with worldwide investors, Atlas Flame, Zirconis and many more powerful networks. They planned on creating a council that allows them to take over and manipulate the world. Acnologia was the most powerful corporate man in the group, Magnolia held the highest number of assets in weapons, drugs and technologies. It became much easier once he became acquainted with mafia's in magnolia. Thru this I deduced that Acnologia's plan was to overthrow the democratic government and make him ruler not only to magnolia but to the world."

Makarov squinted his eyebrow trying to sink in all the information he has heard. Lucy asked calmly "because of this mom died?"

Jude looked at the floor feeling shameful "yes, and it's all because of me"

Lucy felt tears coming in her eyes but she stopped them, she turned her face to the other side.

"Lucy I-"

"I'm not mad, nor do I hate you more. I just want you to give us all the information you have regarding this..and then after that you may leave." She looked at him expressionless.

Lucy stood up and asked the Don permission to leave. Makarov felt the thin air in the room so he decided to speak privately with Lucy outside before ending their meeting.

As soon as they left the room the Don brought her to the reading room beside his study.

"Lucy... I noticed you were well acquainted with Sting-kun" he asked

"Not this again.." Lucy thought. Natsu was enough trouble, she replied "yes we were good friends during our college years"

"Good, then I'd like you to have him under your surveillance" he said seriously.

Lucy eyed his statement "w-wait is sting a bad-?"

"No, not really... Its not something we aren't sure of ... That's why for now I want you to observe him, know why he has gone into the influence of mafia men.." The Don said.

"Hmmm.. Does this have something to do with the incident the other night?" Lucy asked.

"Maybe or maybe not, for now I still do not have the answers.. All I know is that we cannot fully trust your friend for now.. We have to take extra care. That's why be careful with the information you share with him, Lucy."

Lucy nodded in agreement.

The Don smiled, as he was about to return to his office where her father was waiting he turned to Lucy and said "Give him a chance, Lucy"

Lucy just stared as soon as his figure disappeared from her sight she continued going back to her room.

"Hmph" she grunted with a few tears in her eyes..

Meanwhile in the office..

Jude sighed and sat down with tireful sigh. "Hey" a voice behind him said. He turned around to see the Don holding a bottle if whiskey and 2 shot glasses. "You with me old friend?" The Don smiled wildly.

Jude chuckled and smiled in approval.

* * *

While Lucy briskly walked away from the Don's office she heard two voices below the staircase. As she went closer, she saw a blue haired man over shadowing another person in front of him.

"So is that really what you want?" The man said in sensual tone.

"J-Jellal.. What's gotten int- ahh~!"

Suddenly Lucy saw the man move closer to the person below him. Lucy got a clearer view of the mysterious silhouettes and saw it was Erza and Jellal frolicking under the staircase.

Jellal started nipping Erza's neck, slowly caressing her leg while she was getting hot. She was red as her scarlet hair while Jellal aroused her.

Jellal went back to the eye level of Erza and passionately kissed her. His hands were roaming around Erza's backless dress, while Erza started roaming her hands around his chest and neck.

Lucy felt embarrassed at what she saw, she didn't mind changing course of where she was headed to. It would be a disaster if she was caught staring and eavesdropping. She moved backwards and crossed over to the other wing in soft footsteps.

Lucy was almost in her room when she spotted Natsu across the hallway. She didn't look at him and kept walking, hoping they'd just cross paths. Just a few steps from her room Natsu started to walk fast as well. As they both reached at her door they both stopped. It was awkward and Lucy felt her heart beating fast,she felt the tension and embarrasment. She was always nervous at the present of Natsu. She closed her eyes waiting for Natsu to speak when suddenly he passed and ignored her.

She was shocked at his action and turned around to see continuing on his walk towards the end of the hall. Her mouth opened in confusion "What the?" She pouted at her embarassment and rushed to her room.

She wailed in confusion "Lucy! What's going on with you!?" She started messing up her hair. She breathed heavily from her actions and started to fix her thoughts. She felt disappointed and sad that Natsu hadn't care to talk to her. "Shit, Screw you...Natsu Dragneel.."

* * *

A few moments after fixing herself, Lucy was then called on for dinner by Kinana. She looked at her watch. "It's 6 already!".

She walked thru the hallways in her purple dress, a subtle amount of cleavage can be seen and her hair was done in a curled up-do. She reached the dining hall seeing almost everyone was there. She saw Sting raise up a hand at her signaling her to sit beside him. Lucy noticed the Don was nowhere but she remembered what he said so she continued to the seat beside Sting.

Natsu gazed at her from head to toe. "What the hell?! Is she trying to seduce him or something?!" He thought heavily. He stared at her, seeing if she'll look at him.

Lucy felt the awkward stare of Natsu and she tried to take a peek at him. She saw him staring at her deeply but she just moved on to the seat beside Sting.

Natsu started to feel wierd again "Shit I don't care anymore" He thought "Be with him for all I care.." he began eating the food infront of him trying hard not to look at Lucy.

Lucy began her meal taking short peeks if Natsu was looking at her, but any moment from the time she sat beside Sting, Natsu didn't look at her direction anymore.

"Lucy-san, Luuuuucy!"

Lucy looked at Sting trying to get her attention. "I'm sorry, I was thinking of something."

"don't doze off at me like that. You seem tired don't you wanna rest? " sting asked worriedly.

"No thanks, I'm fine." Lucy smiled at his concern.

* * *

After a few minutes of dining, noise of banging were heard from the outside.

Elfman stood up to peek at the curtains. Then suddenly he flinched and turned around with a flustered face.

Everyone became curious as the noise grew louder. Natsu then asked Jellal beside him "where's gramps?"

Before Jellal could even speak the windows shattered and 2 men half naked and induced in alcohol came flying in. They rolled in the curtains that came along with them when they crashed and noises from awhile ago was heard once again.

"What'd you mean old!? I can take you anytime!?" Gramps shouted feeling victorious wiggling his dick around Jude's face.

"You better get your balls out of my-"

The curtains were removed and Lucy felt so ashamed at the sight of her father in such a ill mannered position.

They behaved instantly, kneeling and Mavis immediately came in with a handful of clothes.

Lucy came close to her father and smacked him in the head. His father looked at her with nervous eyes. Her face was expressionless but her eyes were smiling.

"Geez, you know you're not good with alcohol" she said

She helped him up and helped hi walk out of the room. Jude turned around and bowed to everyone in the room, he said "I apologize for my rash behavior, I'm Lucy's father." She pulled him out of his embarrassment.

"H-hey, stop that will you." She said with an embarrassing tone.

As the door closed everyone started murmuring.

"Lucy's dad huh?"

"Didn't see the resemblance."

"Man those drinking skills tho"

"Do you think she has those too?"

Mavis tried to help Makarov stand up but he kept rolling in the curtains keeping the others from catching him. In short it was a ruckus.

* * *

After Lucy brought her father up to her room she made him a sponge bath and put him in his comfortable clothes which she got from Mavis. Her father started snoring she cupped his cheek and whispered " idiot father" She smiled to herself guessing where she got that trait of stupidity from.

She went to her desk and wrote down a letter, placed a few checks with large amounts of money. She placed it on the bed side table and left the room.

As she went down to explain what'd happened she saw Erza coming out of the room. Erza noticed Lucy and came to her "How's your dad?" She asked.

"He's an old geezer, but he'll push through" she smiled cheekily.

Erza smiled at her and asked her seriously "I've been meaning to ask, what is your relationship with Sting?"

"Sting? He's an old college friend" Lucy replied.

Erza looked queer at her reply. "Nothing special? He seems to be very fond of you."

Lucy showed a questioning look "He and I were friends because of my room mate. It's really a long story but he really is just a friend. I'm actually wondering why he's acquainted with mafia's as well actually."

Erza asked "why?"

Lucy sighed noticing this would be a long talk. She brought Erza along with her to the gardens noticing no one around she started to blab about her past and sting.

"My room mate Yukino was very out going, very contradicting to my personality" Lucy chuckled. She continued "during our Junior year Yukino fell deeply for Sting but seeing he was a really quiet guy she didn't know how to start a conversation with him. She asked me to go talk to him since we were both classmates at an elective and then there, because of my friend Yukino I was... Well uhm.. Forced to become friends with him." She smiled

"Did your friend Yukino-san get to talk to him?" Erza asked with an intriguing vibe to the subject.

Lucy smiled at her interest and said in a low tone "well.. Not actually.. Sting was a Senior, a bathc higher than us, he was also an art major and he was usually alone most of the time, in fact he really didn't like it when I kept bothering him, but then as soon as he met Yukino he became much closer with us. After a few months I'm not sure what happened but Sting migrated to another country after his graduation leaving Yukino. According to Yukino she assumed that he may have not liked her.. She was really heart broken, but she blamed herself. Since then I never really talked to Sting but Yukino told me If I see him, I should restrain myself from punching him.. but then taht was before.. I bet Yukino isn't as affected as she was before." Lucy looked on the lake watching as the moon reflected on the water.

Erza sighed "ohhh.. Then particularly there really is nothing going on between you two?"

Lucy started to give up, she laughed childishly "no, there really is nothing"

Erza suddenly stood up, she looked at the moon above and spoke out of nowhere "Well then, I hope things turn out well" turned out she felt relieved that Natsu still had a chance on Lucy. She smiled at her and left to go to bed while Lucy insisted on staying behind to think about her and Natsu.

She started feeling bored in her sitting position so she stood up and moved to the glass house garden.

While walking she heard footsteps behind her.. As she turned around she saw no one. It was silent and the wind and rustling leaves of the trees can only be heard

"What the hell was that?" She asked herself


	13. Chapter 13

Lucy ignored the suspicious sounds and turned back to the pathway of the glass house.. As she entered she turned on the nature lights and walked towards the gazebo.

Again footsteps were heard, she looked around but no one was around. She started to feel nervous, afraid because she was not prepared for battle especially in her outfit. She thought of going back to the main house then suddenly, strong hands covered her mouth and pulled her backwards.

She tried to scream but was stopped. She bit the hand and pulled the culprit over her body and sent him rolling down the floor. She straddled on the man and twisted his arm. She heard a familiar voice "ow!"

"Sting?!"

"H-hey, sorry i meant to prank you" he said with a funny expression of pain and laughter.

Lucy let go in an instant and said " Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry!"

Sting laughed "No I'm sorry, I played in a dangerous place. I should've given my actions some thought"

"You should have!" Lucy chuckled. "I mean, this is a mafia household"

Sting smiled at her childish expression. They both sat at the Gazebo and started conversing about their lives. Lucy had to be discreet with some information because Sting didn't know she was an undercover agent. She changed her background a bit telling him she changed her view in the laws and that it made her feel that being part of the institution wasn't healthy for her. Sting laughed at her idiosyncrasies. Lucy enjoyed the conversation but every time she asked Sting why or anything related to him being part of a mafia he would always reply "It was a safe choice"

Lucy started to become suspicious. After all their jokes and laugh Sting suddenly asked Lucy "H-hey how's Yukino?"

Lucy smiled "She's fine, she continued her dream to be part of the FBI but that's all I know" she thought with guilt "sorry Yukino! I can't let you blow my cover incase he comes to you."

Sting chuckled "ahh.. I see"

Suddenly a shadow of a man overshadowed them, Lucy looked at the entrance and saw Natsu with his wide-eyed expression. Natsu turned around and walked away.

Lucy stood up and looked at Sting "sorry, I have to go now" she bowed and greeted him goodnight.

She ran out to see Natsu walking briskly back to the main house.

"Natsu!"

Natsu kept walking ignoring her call. Lucy finally reached his pace she grabbed on his arm but Natsu moved away he faced her "what do you want?" He said in an angry tone.

Lucy felt frightened by Natsu's tone "H-hey, what's gotten into you lately! You were completely rude awhile back and shouldn't I be the one mad?!After your'e little stunt during the lunch party"

Natsu kept quiet staring at her.

Natsu looked on the patch of roses "You're like those" He pointed.

Lucy looked at the bush and back at him with a questioning look.

"Pretty but filled with thorns, you're hard to understand. Like what I said before women are complicated.." He kept quiet and told himself in his mind "and so is love".

Lucy felt confused more than ever, "Ugh! What is wrong with you?! AM I really the one complicated here?"

He turned around once more seeing that he preferred to be rude to her instead of saying something that would hurt her. Lucy insisted and tugged his coat but Natsu moved away making Lucy accidentally fall because of the imbalance of her heels. Before her knees get scraped by the pavement Sting caught her on time. While Natsu turned around after hearing a snap from Lucy's heels.

He saw Sting hugging Lucy as if she fell purposely to be caught in his arms. Natsu shrugged his shoulders and made a tsk sound. He was so furious.

Natsu felt the urge to get mad, without thinking he said "Very typical, so you make it look like I'm the bad guy right now?."

Lucy felt annoyed "stupid! I fell because of your brusque actions! If you just stopped and listened then-"

Lucy was silenced by Sting from tapping her shoulder. Sting suddenly spoke "Natsu-kun, I think you're being unreasonable here. You're the one at fault. You should be apologizing"

Natsu grunted "I don't really give a shit, do anything for all I care!" Lucy felt a little hurt inside from his last statement.

Natsu tried to turn around,tired of this bullcrap, but suddenly out of no where a gun was pointed at him. Lucy saw from her view sting holding a silver grey gun aimed at Natsu's face.

"I really think you should apologize to her, Mr. Dragneel" Sting said manly

Lucy tried to pull his arm down "Sting!? What are you doing?! Don't do that!" Lucy used her strength to pull out the gun but no matter what force she can't pull him down.

Natsu started to chuckle "so you think a gunshot would persuade me to follow you? If it wasn't for gramps orders I would have beaten the crap out of you asshole!"

Lucy gave up on the two and ran in between them covering Sting's aim to Natsu. "Sting If you hurt him, you have to go thru me" Lucy stared with a serious expression. Natsu started to get suspicious. "What is this an act?!" He thought at Lucy's actions. He won't give in. He stared at Sting to see his expression.

Sting gave a blank expression he hid the gun in his pocket and sighed.

Natsu chuckled once more. He walked away suddenly without word and left the two looking at him.

Sting looked at Lucy and asked "why did you protect him?"

Lucy replied with a sincere smile "because I promised him I would..."

Sting got the message that Lucy liked Natsu a lot.


	14. Chapter 14

**IF YOUR CONFUSED FEEL FREE TO ASK QUESTIONS :)**

* * *

The next few days were chaos at the FT mansion. Everyone was busy, Jellal continued his research on the mafia's connected to the previous incident along with the others, Lucy and the other girls kept Sting busy with their attention while Natsu has been out for the rest of the weekend in search for clues and information. He travelled with Gray and Gajeel and so it took almost 4 days for Lucy not seeing or speaking with Natsu.

Lucy felt really sad not seeing him. She thought hard on what happened the night she last saw Natsu. She thought to herself " could it be jealousy?" She blushed furiously. She knocked herself out of her thoughts and looked at herself at the mirror. She checked her phone and it seems Yukino has been texting her many greetings mostly about Sting.

After those days she decided to call Yukino about Sting, which made Yukino really shocked. Lucy never thought her friend was still madly in love with him. She laughed at her texts asking how and what Sting was doing.

After a few hours in the common room three cars entered the mansion's gates. All the girls frolicked at the window along with Lucy. "Natsu, Gray and Gajeel were finally back from their mission." Laki announced.

Juvia panicked in the room with joy "Gray-sama!" She ran quickly outside and all the girls saw from the window Juvia tackling Gray. Everyone was surprised when Gray reciprocated by kissing her passionately. Cana came close and commented "seems like he missed her too" she smiled. Lucy started to have a clearer view of Natsu. She quickly went to the entrance and tried to see a glimpse of Natsu.

As Natsu entered he saw Lucy immediately, he was stunned for a while but he quickly looked the other way and continued to walk to the Don's study wing. Lucy came close but was ignored, despite this she greeted "welcome back!"

No response was given by Natsu but secretly Lucy didn't know Natsu smiled at her while walking away.

Gajeel tapped Lucy behind and asked " hey, know where the shrimp is?"

"Levy?" Lucy asked.

"GAJEEL!"

A voice out of nowhere started to run through the hall. Levy ran with a book on her hand as she came close to Gajeel and Lucy she smacked the book on his head.

"Idiot! You said you were gonna be back tomorrow! You Liar!" Levy said angrily in a playful tone.

"Gihee. Surprise?" Gajeel laughed and ruffled Lev's hair motioning his playfulness to her height.

Levy smiled and blushed "welcome back"

Lucy smiled at the sweetness overflowing in the room.

Gray started to barge in the entrance with a Juvia wrapped around his torso. "Oy! Where's Natsu?"

Gajeel replied "he went to gramps to give the lead we found"

Levy asked "you found what?"

Gajeel replied "later.." He whispered "that guy is listening" he looked sharply at Sting who was staring at the bizarre entrance of the three boys.

Lucy looked where Gajeel was looking at and thought to herself "there is something fishy about Sting... He's changed.. His looks and personality are widely different from before.."

Meanwhile at the Don's office Jellal and the Don were conversing about his research on the mafias possibly under Jose's command. Suddenly Natsu came in with an envelope in his hand.

"There" he placed the envelope on top of the Don's table. He placed his hand on the counter and put all his weight, leaning on the desk.

"These are the lists of mafia's involved for the strange happenings in Magnolia. Last thing we need to do is locations and data. For now, this is all we gathered in our mission." Jellal took the envelope and opened it and read about 30-40 mafia names.

Jellal wide eyed one of the guilds listed "Tartaros?" Makarov perked up his ears and asked for the paper. He looked at Natsu seeing he showed no reaction. He stood up straight and bowed.

"I'll be going now." Natsu said

The Don nodded in approval. After Natsu left Jellal gave a questioning look at the Don for natsu's behavior. The Don suddenly spoke "that brat has gone thru a lot with Tartaros, there mafia was controlled by the devil. No one knew who he was. Natsu since then had always tried to look for them."

"Why is that?"

"Because the Tartaros clan killed his father Igneel."

Silence fell in the room. Jellal took interest in the topic.

"Year of XXX7 Natsu's father was employed to a huge company at the other side of town. Fire Dragon. It was more likely a collaboration between the Black dragon corps. His father was the leader there until Precht became CEO and ordered all general branches to be controlled by his fellow mafias. Fire dragon was one of them and Tartaros was assigned to take over."

Jellal shifted in his seat. To read the papers once more. There has been no detail or information he has gotten on Tartaros. Their work was dirty but they leave it always clean. The FBI was warned never to go through any mission regarding their mafia.

Makarov continued " It wasn't easy, Igneel was asked to stay in the company to become the adviser even if it was against his will. I'm not quite sure with the story but Igneel was later on killed by the clan. Natsu was young back then and he recoeved a traumatic experience witnessing his father's death."

Jellal was shocked "he witnessed his father's death? How? I mean, who would do such a thing in front of a child."

The Don continued on his story explaining the past of Natsu Dragneel.

As Natsu went down the flight of stairs Lucy was waiting for him down below. She fixed her hair and dress as he approached Natsu stopped and assumed Lucy wanted to talk to him.

"Yo." He said with his blank expression.

Lucy thought to herself "why.. Nothing's change.. Is he still mad? I'm confused with how he's treating me.."

"Uhm.. Hello" she bowed her head greeting him in a respective manner. She looked at him and he suddenly looked away. Natsu walked past her and said "sorry I have some business to attend to."

Lucy stared at him while he walked away. She felt really annoyed that she didn't say anything but hello. She pouted and walked to the other direction "Goddamit Lucy, You idiot!" She thought to herself. "I've been showing him so much respect and my cute side how come he won't budge!" She crossed her arms as she stomped heavily.

Across the hallway Sting saw what had been going on. His phone suddenly vibrated from an incoming call. He picked it up as soon as he went to his room.

"Yes?"

"Have you decided a date?"

"I'm not sure he seems to be out of it lately, it's pretty confusing but I'm still trying."

The voice over the phone gave a disapproving grunt "We've given you almost more than a week! You should've found out his weakness by now!"

"I'm sorry, I'll try to be more observant. I'll call you once this is over.-"

A knock on the door suddenly came and Kinana asked for Sting's presence at the Don's study.

Sting dropped his call and went on to the Don's study room. He knocked twice and entered at command.

* * *

"Sorry for calling you in such a busy time Sting-kun.. But I guess you're not that busy at all" the Don smiled with his hands around his back. He walked a pace infront of Sting.

"I assume you're stay has been delightful?"The Don asked.

"Er-Yes. Especially with Ms. Heartfilia around, I have been in good hands."

"That's great then."

"But I do have a request that I hope you would consider for me to have."

The Don squinted his eyebrows "yes?"

"Ms. Heartfilia and I haven't been able to talk comfortably lately due to some coincidences that your sons and daughters lead to interrupt us. I'd like to request some private time with her, possibly outside the premises If I may?"

The Don tapped his table at a rhythmic way. "Mr. Eucliffe I do hope you understand I take care all my children at equal security. You may be a guest but we still consider you an outsider. I hope you don't mind that If I let my daughter join you for a stroll outside you'd allow me to add her security during the process."

"Hmm you mean a body guard?"

"More on a chaperone" the Don replied quickly. Sting looked at him disappointingly. "I'm sorry but it would be terribly inconvenient for me. Is there no other way?"

The don hummed in thought "hmmm.. Well I may allow you to do so but there would be a limited time I would allow you to be together"

Sting nodded "by all means any time is allowed, I'd really like just a talk with Ms. Heartfilia."

The Don nodded as well "alright then until four in the afternoon is what I can give you"

Sting bowed and said "Thank you very much. I'll be telling this to her tonight at dinner." As sting walked away to the door the Don added "Mr. Eucliffe, I'd like to remind you that we are in a mafia business, if anything happens to my daughter you know what is coming.."

Sting fell silent for a while then nodded and left immediately at the room.

The Don smiled proudly at his last statement and called on to Mavis after finishing his tea.

The Don looked at the smiling girl with white blonde hair across the room. "What are you so happy about?"

"I know what you're doing, matchmaker." Mavis smiled cheekily

"Hmm" the Don smiled mischievously as well. Thinking well on his devious plan..


	15. Chapter 15

Dinner was served at exactly six in the evening. Lucy was wearing something casual thinking there'd be no point in trying to catch Natsu's attention since he didn't really care. She felt really disappointed a a bit mad that Natsu still hasn't come back to normal with her. With the other girls he plays and makes fun of them but with her he's always serious or sometimes he ignores her presence. It was rude and sometimes she wondered if her little crush on him must've been momentary or a spur in the moment. She sighed while thinking these thoughts.

During dessert Sting chatted with Lucy and the other women as well. Most of the girls found him charming and quite a gentleman. Most of the men were annoyed and wanted to shoot him dead instantly.

After the whole evening Sting asked Lucy to come with him to the balcony. Natsu noticed this and moved closer to the window curtains to catch a glimpse of their conversation.

"what am I doing?!" Natsu thought. "Dammit you idiot! Now you start to get interested! What is wrong with you." Natsu felt like a complete idiot, "Women just love to flirt don't they.."He sighed at his stupidity and decided to sweep everything off his shoulder when suddenly he heard Lucy's voice.

"Tomorrow? Is that even allowed?" Lucy said.

"Yes Don Makarov has granted me permission to take you out on a date!" Sting said cheerfully.

"But I-"

"Come on now Lucy! This way it be much easier to talk to you!" Sting sounded play fully which annoyed Natsu more.

"Whaaaat?! A date?! This is ridiculous! Don't fall for it Luce!" He said to himself.

Natsu's jaw dropped completely as he saw Lucy smiling at approval to the date. Natsu has never felt angrier than before. He walked quickly to the Don's room, even knocking off Mavis who was about to speak with him.

Natsu slammed the door open and intruded instantly. "Oy old man! What's this date with Sting and Lucy?"

" Natsu! I've been expecting you!" The don grinned slyly.

"Yeah yeah, now tell me. Isn't it forbidden for our women to be allowed outside alone with outsiders."

"Yes. I'd only allow it if there was a chaperone... But I'll let this one slide." The Don said calmly.

"wh-what?! Why?" Natsu started to speak loud like before. Confused because sting is much dangerous than a regular outsider!

"Ah! There's the Natsu I've been looking for!" He smiled.

Natsu stepped backward and blushed.

The Don enjoyed this view of him and decided to keep playing. "I'm sorry Natsu! I think you should leave those two love birds alone for now. Now I have work to do, dismissed." The Don sat heavily on his chair, Bouncing a few bumps before completely sitting. Natsu felt irritated but left with no word.

While walking he said to himself "love birds my ass! Who cares about the rules! I'm gonna fucking spy their date!" Natsu smiled evily! "I fuckin won't back out anymore!" He laughed at his idea.

The Don started laughing "Oh God! It's so easily to manipulate those kids!"

Mavis sighed seeing Makarov laughing like an idiot on his chair "You planned this out didn't you?"

The Don chuckled "That boy was out of sorts recently I had to know why, now I know I'm trying to fix this shit together."

* * *

The next morning Lucy went down the stairs in her white shorts, blue tank top and purple blazer. She wore sneakers to prepare herself from any heavy activity. She walked down the stairs and saw Sting waiting for her in her casual clothes. He was wearing a slim shirt and some fitted jeans with a checkered polo hanging around his waist. Despite being a man Lucy noticed how sting manages to still accessorize himself, with the single earring and silver bands around his wrists. She smiled at his excitement for this day.

Little did they know a pink haired boy wearing all black Jeans and shirt were following them and was starting the car as well from behind the lawn.

Natsu chuckled in amusement wth his said to himself and reeved the engines wildly.


	16. Chapter 16

Lucy and Sting first went to a coffee shop nearby the beach. It was windy and Lucy enjoyed the smell of the salty air. Sting laughed at her enthusiasm and ordered them a garden salad and four seasons juice. While the food was being settled on the table the waiter accidentally dropped Sting's drink Lucy took out her handkerchief and helped wipe of the stain on Sting's shirt. The waiter apologized as he pocked up the glass and came back with a new refreshment.

Lucy talked to Sting mostly about Yukino, during their after grad. She turned the subject all the time when sting tried to put it on her. She had to prevent saying any confidential information regarding her mission. Sting kept talking about his achievements as well, how his mafia was doing and the members in it. He mentioned Rogue a close friend of his.

Lucy tried to ask how Sting's mother was but he kept smiling instead and again changes the subject every time she asks about it. The conversation went on during lunch and was rather awkward. Many times did Sting ask about Fairy Tail and the people in it but Lucy tried to keep all information low profiles she would mention most of the time the funny side of her familia and prevent any leakage of their missions. It was obvious Sting had a motive for this conversation but Lucy was too smart for that.

During there conversation Natsu was also sitting in the cafe. He took out a newspaper and punched two holes in it. He aimed his eyesight perfectly in the hole and targeted it to a view of Lucy.

He wore an earpiece at his right earlobe hearing the conversation. The waiter came with a bill to his coffee, he thanked him and tipped him with a great amount from his request.

Natsu smiled thinking how well he planned all of this out. He brought in an earpiece connected to the micro gadget he requested the waiter to place under the table while making a diversion of spilling Sting's drink.

Now he can hear almost everything.

"So tell me Sting.." Lucy began asking questions. "How is it that a friend of mine and almost the same age as I am become a Don of a mafia?" She smiled cupping her hands on her cheeks while leaning her elbows on the table.

"Ohh, well long story short I was well acquainted with the gang then I thought of a remarkable idea to put up a family." Sting smiled as well.

"Hmmm, well it is rather suspicious that someone really young like you would have the power to create a mafia in an instant. I heard you just started last month with your first public mission" Lucy returned with a look of interest.

Sting knew where was this coming from he replied "well done, you've researched didn't you, Lucy. Well it's not like I didn't expect that from the beginning" he smirked.

Lucy shrugged and crossed her arms and legs. "My expertise." She smiled.

Natsu felt anger rushing to him again "what is she doing flirting?!

Man! Why do I even like this woman! Such a pain in the ass!" He sighed at his hopelessness. He talked to himself for awhile "damn you idiot, it's your fault for playing hard to get". Suddenly Sting looked at his way and noticed from afar Natsu's pink hair sticking out from the news paper. Natsu took his news paper higher covering his upper body.

Sting suddenly felt that they were being watched and he was right, he saw Natsu's pink hair from across the table. Lucy was too busy sharing her adventure with Yukino while sting purposely dropped his fork on the ground.

"Ahh, sorry. How clumsy of me." Sting said childishly. He bent to get the fork and saw the micro gadget attached under the table's ring. He carefully removed it with out Lucy noticing his actions. Natsu started to hear crunching noise from his earpiece. Then suddenly it became loud a "thud" then squeaking noise was heard then the gadget came out silent. Natsu tried to see what had happened and saw that Sting took out his micro gadget and was currently squishing it unto the floor. Natsu clenched his newspaper tightly trying to restrain himself from coming up to them and punching him on the face. What made him much angrier was when Sting tried to make a move on Lucy.

Sting laughed at Lucy's joke and moved his hand closer to Lucy's hand almost touching each other's fingertips. "I'm really glad we're able to talk casually like this." Sting said with flirtatious eyes which made Lucy feel uncomfortable as she shifted her hand under the table and unto her lap and smiled in agreement.

Sting smiled and stood up. "Well then.." He looked at his watch "we have 3 hours left before the curfew" he offered her his hand.

Lucy refused and stood up on her own. She smiled at him and asked "so where are we going next?" Lucy held her purse with both hands preventing from letting Sting hold them due to the failed attempt back there. She walked towards the car while Sting placed his hand on Lucy's waist. Lucy flinched then Sting asked "what's wrong?"

Lucy shook her head she chuckled "nothing".

Natsu saw all of this and crumpled his newspaper to the ground from his anger. Then suddenly Sting looked at him which shocked Natsu.

Sting showed a playful grin while putting his arm around Lucy's waist. He winked and stuck out his tongue with amusement. This left Natsu in range. He stood up and gladly told himself "fuck it! I'm gonna interrupt there date." He rushed to his car and followed them quickly.

Lucy stepped out of the car and saw the giant ferris wheel. "An amusement park?" Lucy asked as if she was being treated like a child.

Sting laughed "sorry! This was the place I last brought Yukino when we were young. I was thinking you might have the same taste in dates."

Lucy chuckled nervously "haha first of all you never mentioned this was a date. I thought it would just be a friendly hang out, second you've got it all wrong. I'm not particularly a fan of amusement parks." She sighed.

Sting felt a little bit bad inside "aw, well do you wanna go some place else?"

Lucy looked at her watch "nah, besides we've got a few hours left, let's just check things out"

Sting laughed and suggested they'd go to that romantic boat ride but Lucy showed a disgusted face making him all the more laugh.

Natsu arrived behind not long after they entered the park. He took on his fake spectacles and put on a hat to disguise himself he wore a jacket and entered the park.

Lucy just followed Sting around he kept pointing romantic rides and horror booths but Lucy kept declining. "What's wrong with this idiot?" She scratched her head.

"One second he acts like a friend the second he's someone who's in love with me" she sighed at her tiring situation. She suddenly thought of Yukino "man wouldn't she be happy if she were in my shoes now." She giggled to herself making Sting notice.

"Ahh. I see you're happy despite us not taking any ride yet." Sting said while crossing his arms.

"Sorry it's just the rides you suggested were awfully awkward and not my taste." Lucy said trying to dodge the conversation.

Sting pinched his forehead in thought, then he snapped "ahh okay then how bout the roller coaster!"

Lucy flinched and gulped. "What?"

"Ah ha! Okay then the roller coaster it is!" Sting smiled widely.

Lucy tried to back out but he kept pushing her in.

Natsu kept following them seeing that Lucy wasn't that interested any longer made him feel relieved. Then as soon as Sting dragged her suddenly Natsu felt that something was up. He ran straight to where they were heading and saw they rode the roller coaster.

Upon Natsu seeing the ride already made him sick. He ran to the nearest trash can and vomited all the way. He looked and saw Lich screaming and Sting laughing merrily at the front row seat of the ride and he told himself "Man, bless them both for being brave." He wiped his saliva and threw his used handkerchief in the waste bin and waited in the shady area for Lucy and Sting to get out of the ride.

"Wohoooo! That was awesome wasn't it Lucy?" Sting raised his arms like an overexcited child.

"Yeaaaaaah" Lucy said with a not so hyped up tone.

"Next up is the photo booth! Come on!" Sting dragged Lucy to the arcade area when Lucy suddenly stopped in her tracks just as they were a few meters away from the photo booth. And worst the photo booth was a love-love photo booth where couples take their photos and add heart templates or romantic canvasses.

While Sting was inserting tokens in the machine Lucy suddenly shouted in frustration, "W-wait Sting! Why do we need a photo? And why in this booth?!" She wasn't really into these kind of stuff especially she's never had a boyfriend. She wanted her photo booth experience with these kinds of theme would be with someone she loved not by someone who has annoyed her for a single day. Call her weird but that's how she preferred things were.

Sting puppy dog eyed Lucy "pleeaaase, I want a souvenir! Plus it's been a long time since we've seen each other. Come on now!"

Lucy felt really irritated, this was going out of hand. She faked a headache and said "ah damn I need water."

Sting looked at her "whaaat, but the drinking stations are far away! After the photo then!"

Lucy scrunched her eyebrows "nope, I need water now." She added a groan in her voice to add an effect that she really looked like she had a headache.

Sting gave in and said "okay wait here. I'll get some."

As Sting walked away Lucy sighed in relief then suddenly two hands pulled her into the love-love photo booth machine.

"What the- NATSU!?"

"Shhhhh!"

Natsu checked out of the curtain to see if Sting was around.

"Natsu why a-" Natsu covered her mouth and said "First of all why did you agree to this?! Second, why the fuck are you flirting?! Third what the hell is wrong with you!? Then.. Ummm"

"Fourth." Lucy sounded sarcastic.

"Yes fourth, uhmm...well this!" What happened next was what Lucy didn't anticipated. Natsu crashed his lips to Lucy's while she gave out moans trying to resist. It was just like back then when he did it to her during the lunch event.

Natsu licked Lucy's mouth demanding entrance and Lucy let him. As things began hotter Lucy suddenly moved backwards making Natsu grab onto whatever was behind her, Little did he know he accidentally pressed the button starting the machine. Sting's tokens were accepted and the camera started locating the couple at sight.

Natsu kept kissing Lucy, touching her back and feeling her hands roaming around his body. All over again Lucy felt the electricity and the heat she had always felt when she was with Natsu. They stopped to catch their breath but continued in an instant. Lucy hands were in Natsu's pink locks roughly pulling them. Natsu felt so much pleasure making out with Lucy, his hands roamed around her back feeling the smoothness through her clothes. Suddenly while making out the machine sounded..

"3..2..1 kaching, kaching, kaching, kaching"

During those four shutter noises Lucy and Natsu stopped kissing and wondered where and what that came from. Lucy looked at the screen behind her and saw her and Natsu's love photo. Two was both of them kissing and the third and fourth photo was them looking confused and directly at the camera as if they were caught doing a scandal.

Lucy blushed furiously "WHAAAAT!" She tried to cover the screen with her arms but Natsu just shoved them.

"Wow Luce! You look pretty hot in that one!" He pointed at the third photo where Lucy looked at the camera seductively after releasing her tongue from Natsu's mouth.

"Shut up!" Lucy shouted.

"Printing now..." The machine's robotic voice sounded once more. Lucy and Natsu waited inside for the printed photo but nothing came. Lucy needed to get that before other people saw.

"What the hell?! Where is it?!" Lucy searched panicking inside he booth. "Natsu where the fuck is it?! Help me! No one should see that?!"

"How the hell should I know!? I've never fucking done this?!" He exclaimed.

Natsu and Lucy searched all the holes inside the machine then suddenly they heard a kid's voice from outside.

"Mommy! Mommy! Look at this photo!"

"Oh god no! Was it printed outside!?" Lucy cupped her face at embarrassment she went outside and saw a kid pointing over at a hole near the screen at the exterior of the booth.

"Waaaah!..." She grabbed the photo. "Nothing to see here!" She hid the photo behind her and smiled at the kid.

The kid looked at her unamused "perverted grown ups" he said and walked away to his mom.

Natsu went out of the booth and took the photo on Lucy's hand. "we sure do make a sexy couple" he said while staring at the photo.

Lucy panicked once more and tried to grab the photo from his hand but Natsu dodged her attacks and blocked her with his other arm.

After all the noise they were making they failed to notice Sting entering the Arcade.

"Luuucy, her I-" Sting saw Natsu. "Oh there you are. I was starting to worry you lost track of us." Sting said to Natsu.

"Whaaaat did you say? You mean you knew he was following us?!" Lucy asked

"Hmm not from the beginning, well sort of.. I saw him when we were at the cafe and I sorta thought this would be fun if he kept following us." Sting said confidently.

"Sting! You should've told me! And you!" She shifted her look to Natsu "why the hell were you following us?!"

"Because I don't trust men like him."

Natsu looked heavily at Sting. "Plus it was pretty obvious he was hitting at you!" He explained to Lucy.

"Don't be silly! Sting's just a friend!" She looked at him. Sting fell quiet and as he was about to speak a familiar voice butted in

"Lucy? Sting-kun?"


	17. Chapter 17

"Lucy? Sting-kun?"

Sting turned his head around to see Yukino in a white short dress, with a curious and shocked expression.

Sting widened his eyes not believing it was Yukino, his mouth dropped a little which made Yukino blush at his stare.

Lucy grabbed the photo from Natsu and hid it in her purse as quickly as she can. "Yukinooo!" She ran to Yukino's side and hugged her as if they haven't met for so long. She whispered "pretend we haven't seen each other for years."

Yukino smiled and winked at her as the retracted their arms. "It's been so long Lucy I've missed you so!" She then looked at Sting "Sting, it's been awhile as well!" She gave out a warm smile that made Sting come closer to the two of them and asked "how have you been?" he maintained a stern expression, his hands in his pockets.

Yukino smiled at his serious face "I've been really well! Are you out on a date?" She smiled but was hesitant to ask.

"No!" "Yes."

Both Lucy and Sting spoke in chorus. Lucy looked at him with a questioning look but Natsu barged into the conversation as soon as he heard Sting's agreement that it was a date.

Natsu marched to the three of them and stared at Sting, examining his expression.

Mockingly, Sting wrapped his arm around Lucy "why such a face? It's bound to happen anyway".He smirked at Natsu, but he heard a silent "oh" to his right and saw Yukino feeling down. He felt a short sting of sadness. Then suddenly he felt Lucy was snatched away from his arm.

He looked back and saw Natsu holding Lucy's arm with a tightened grip. Natsu spoke with great stress "Oi Sting...Lucy's mine" he said. Lucy looked at the both of them filled with confusion.

"What the hell are you both saying?! I'm not dating any of you!" she exclaimed in frustration.

Natsu quickly dragged Lucy with him out of the area. She tried to free herself but seeing Natsu's grasps so tight she gave up and looked back to see a confused Yukino with a sighing Sting

"Sting-kun! I'm sorry! I had a great time!" She shouted which made Natsu more irritated as ever. Sting turned his back and walked to the other way of the exit. Just before Yukino followed after him she turned her sight back to Lucy and mouthed "what's going on?".

She replied to her, mouthing the words "I'm not with him! Now run to him!" Gesturing her hands as if holding a phone she told Yukino she'd call her later to explain everything. Natsu noticed Lucy squirming and trying to set herself free so he pulled her as if she were a sack of rice and placed her on top of his shoulder.

Lucy tried to set free but the roller coaster ride made her feel sickly. She had no strength to fight with Natsu especially a thick headed man like him. She tried to kick him but his arms were holding her legs. She decided to give up and stopped squirming.

As they arrived at the car Natsu placed Lucy unto the front seat and buckled her seat belt. He slammed the door loudly which was a sign to Lucy that he was still angry. Lucy followed Natsu's movements as he sat on the driver's seat. He placed his hands on the wheel and suddenly looked at Lucy before inserting his key into the ignition.

"You-!" Lucy flinched at Natsu's voice. He gritted his teeth and went back to starting the engines. He sighed and bumped his forehead on the wheel while the engines reeved their noise.

Lucy sighed as well, thinking she didn't do anything wrong "so how is this my fault?" She thought. She rested her elbow on the window's seat and used her hand to cover her forehead.

Natsu peeked at the side mirror and saw Lucy's tired face. He had no time to play with her he gently rose his head , which made Lucy once again flinched at his sudden action as he continued

drive. Lucy stayed quiet and didn't say a word that may mislead to his ears. Then she recalled the scene awhile ago.

Flash back

"Oi Sting. Lucy's mine!"

End of Flash back

She thought to herself "what do you mean "mine",stupid". She blushed furiously and leaned on the window lazily, Trying to suppress her embarrassment.

Meanwhile at the park..

Sting walked fast to the exit while Yukino tried to keep up with his pace.

"Sting-kun!"

He turned around to see a flustered Yukino. "What? Did you forget something?"

She straightened her self and said courageously "I-I know you did that on purpose!"

"Huh?" Sting looked at her with a questioning look.

"I know you agitated Natsu-kun on purpose for Lucy."

Sting showed an annoyed expression and said "Tsk. You should go Yukino."

"Wait!" Sting turned his back around and was about to walk away when Yukino hugged him tightly from behind.

"After all this years I still do, Sting."

Sting stiffened in shocked then softened his expression at Yukino's touch. As he was about to touch her hands which were wrapped around his torso he began to recall the days when he and Yukino were a tandem. It was a short moment, reliving on the past, just before he spotted rogue coming out of a black car.

He forcefully grasped Yukino's hands and turned around and looked at her with an arrogant and fearful expression. Yukino felt frightened seeing the sharp look at Sting's eyes. "Don't touch me so casually again! I am not the Sting you used to know." He let go of her with a minimum force and said "it's better if you won't go near me and Lucy anymore. Our world is different from yours."

Yukino furrowed her eyebrows thinking that Sting still doesn't know that Lucy was part of the FBI as her.

She opened her satchel and went through her stuff and pulled out her FBI ID. She shoved it in front of his face and shouted.

"I'm not weak anymore nor am I going to run away." Sting grabbed the ID and shoved it in Yukino's bag immediately.

"You idiot! Hide it quickly!"

"Why? Are you scared? Sting, I-"

"Is there a problem here?" Yukino looked behind and saw a man in a suit with his hair messed up covering half of his face.

"No, this lady helped me get back my handkerchief, it seems I dropped it on my way out." Sting showed a calm expression unlike awhile ago. He secretly took out the blue handkerchief inside Yukino's satchel. He smiled softly but Yukino wasn't scared of Rogue. She was about to speak when Sting butted in a "thank you" he turned around and waved his hand while placing the handkerchief in his pocket.

"Rogue let's go." Sting shouted from afar.

Yukino stared at Rogue seeing there was something going on. Rogue stared at her with a blank expression. After their staring contest he soon turned around and followed Sting. They both went into the car and rushed off.

It was silent in the car when Rogue decided to speak up. "Sting, I think you should know that I-"

"Yeah, yeah I knew you were following us."

Rogue sighed "then there was no need to hide anything fishy from awhile back"

"I wasn't sure that you were the one following us. It could've been anyone."

"Hmmm, but you still chose to hide it."

"Sorry Rogue... it's complicated."

Silence was in the air.

"Sting, we can still escape."

"No, we can't disobey their orders."

"Sting-"

"I'm sorry, Rogue this is my only option left." Rogue accepted defeat and decided to leave the topic. He then spoke with sternness "they'll be asking the information as soon as we get there."

Sting grunted and Rogue shifted his gear while his phone buzzed an incoming call from sabertooth.

"Yes?"

Sting looked at the streets recalling Yukino's angelic face. He looked into his pockets and saw the handkerchief.. He recalled the night they broke up.

This was his handkerchief that he used to wipe Yukino's tears. He smiled gently at his thought "so you've kept this all along".

Guilt went over him, feeling sorry for leaving her but this was his only choice left.

To not let others hurt.

"What?!" Rogue shouted in the vehicle which startled Sting from his deep thought.

"Orga did what?!"

"What happened, rogue?" Sting asked.

Rogue looked at Sting with a worried look.

Meanwhile at Natsu's car, Lucy stared at the street lights in a daze. Trying to remove any thought of what happened awhile ago.

Natsu tried to busy himself with driving, it was obvious that the mood in the car was really off and dead silence was creeping inside.

He tried to think of what to say but Lucy remained staring at the window.

"The fuck is going on! I just blew up there awhile ago! This wasn't your plan!? Wait.. What was my plan.." He stared at Lucy while having those thoughts. " does she hate me that much?"

Lucy as well was having a hard thought about awhile ago. As soon as she caught Natsu looking at her just a moment ago she started to feel uncomfortable. "Why..why put me in this position..stupid Natsu! Ugh I was never weak for men!"

Natsu's ringtone suddenly filled the vehicle..

"Yeah Erza?"

"Natsu, are you with Lucy?" Erza said with a worrying tone.

Natsu looked at Lucy which made her give in a questioning look.

"Yeah she's here. Why did Sting come home already?"

"Thank God! No, it looks like a few of his men came to take his stuff. We were worried when Lucy wasn't brought back yet. We thought she were abducted."

"She's fine I took her before anything happened." Natsu said with a tinge of responsiblity.

Lucy crossed her arms and legs and made a "hmph"

Natsu peeked in a smile at her childishness.

Erza was interrupted by Jellal as he came from the corridor. "Is that Natsu?" Erza nodded.

He asked for the phone and spoke with Natsu in a solemn manner.

"Natsu, don't come here yet. It seems Lucy is being targeted by Saber."

"What?" Natsu asked frantically.

Erza on the other line whispered "why what happened?"

Jellal responded "Jude Heartfilia has been under the surveillance of Saber, when they found out he visited Fairy Tail they assumed he had business here with us. If they find Lucy staying here they'd find evidence."

"what's this all about?" Natsu asked angrily. "How is she involved with this?"

"Just give her the phone Natsu."

"No shit that's gonna happen. Explain to me first Jellal!"

"Natsu! I think someone's following us" Lucy noticed the black car behind them was following their pathway.

"Shit! I think they tracked us down. We'll call you later."

"Natsu-" Jellal was cut off immediately.

"What did Natsu say?" Erza asked.

"It was unclear, seems like they're being followed. According to the Don we should stay calm and prevent any show of aggressiveness without further instructions... but don't keep your guards down." Jellal looked at them seriously.

Gajeel spoke out of nowhere "so you're saying were not allowed to get outta here for the mean time?"

Jellal nodded. "It seems we're in a twist with Saber. I don't know why but the master not fully being transparent with us. What we could do now is just observe them, Laxus says we should prepare ourselves if anything happens."

"But Natsu and Lucy? Levy asked.

"They'll be fine" Jellal said calmly. "What I'm more worried about is Jude Heartfilia."


	18. Chapter 18

At Fairy tail, Don Markarov stared at the slender man infront of him with slick yellow hair and pale skin walking around the room with his hands on his back. With him was a tall muscular man almost the same body mass as elf man, observing the Don and Laxus who was behind him. Silence broke as Mavis entered the room and brought the papers which the Don requested.

Rufus read the papers and spoke. "But it stated here that you adopted Ms. Heartfilia about just this year then?... am I assuming that this is all just a coincidence?" He smiled slyly at the Don. Just before Laxus planned on doing unnecessary actions he was stopped by the Don with a raise of his hand.

"Our family's reasons of coming together does not concern the likes of you. All I can show you is her certification as part of our familia, nothing more. If you resume prying with our family matters I have no choice but to let you deal with the consequences at hand" The Don stood up and spoke "I suggest you leave as soon as possible, or undesired measures will be taken into action."

Rufus looked at the Don calmly, he gave a short chuckle. "We know the consequences Don Markarov… but we also know how to get things done the way we want." He grinned at the Don devilishly while pulling out his mobile phone out of his pocket.

Just before the Don could take out his gun at chorus with Laxus, an explosion behind them erupted which diverted their focus. As soon as the Don realized that it may have been a diversion, Rufus smacked his head with the butt of his gun which led the Don to drop heavily on the floor. Laxus reverted his focus on the Don and saw him lying on the floor. Full of rage, he began to attack for Rufus, but was blocked by Orga. Mavis tried to take out the guns behind the book shelves but was immediately shot at the arm by Rufus, She fell to the ground unconsciously. Laughing victoriously he draped the Don over his shoulder and walked out of the room signaling Orga to do the same. Orga had difficulty in carrying Laxus so he dragged him carelessly out of the room. Dragging him like a sack of rice.

* * *

Jellal and the group ran as soon as possible to the Don's office as the explosion hit the grounds. "It was from our bunker!" Gray shouted. "Damn bastards!"Gajeel commented. "What was inside those?" Jellal asked while running. Gray gave a serious expression "weapons, armory..ammo".

"Juvia thinks, there is only one person who could do this." Juvia added to the conversation. They looked at her for a moment when Levy decided to butt in. "Only Sting was our guest.. he's the only outsider besides.." Levy paused for a moment looking at Jellal.

Juvia understood the silence and blurted out "Juvia is suspicious about Lucy-san..". Jellal continued running "That would be impossible… I tracked Lucy and Sting for every conversation, meeting or behavior between the two.. I trust Lucy Heartfilia… I hope you guys too." He looked back at them. Levy smiled thinking that for sure Lucy wouldn't have done it. Everyone in the family loved her. She was smart and funny, she felt like family as well.

"Look there!" Gajeel shouted at the moment pointing at Orga and Rufus carrying the Don and dragging out Laxus. Jellal aimed his gun at the two men but was blown away with the others by two explosions. Dust covered the air and the hallways became rubble. The Don and Laxus were no where at sight but Jellal stood up and shouted, "Bring your family members out of the vicinity! Gray, we'll go after the Don and Laxus, the others, keep them safe!"

Gajeel, Levy and Juvia nodded in agreement and back to the main wing. Just as they passed the lower east wing Levy found smoke coming out of the hallway. She gave out a smallgasp "Oh no!" Gajeel came back for her seeing her in utter shock "What is it." Levy immediately ran for the east wing. "Oy Shrimp! What the hell are you up to!?" Levy turned around "Go find the others!" Gajeel was confused and was about to come after her when Juvia stopped him. "Let's find the others first! Let's listen to Levy-san" Juvia pointed out, trusting Levy's actions. Gajeel gave a grunt and followed Juvia.

At the common room area, Cana and Laki were trapped. After the two explosions three vans came in breaking down Fairy Tail's gate. They were in one of the first rooms that were attacked. Kinana was busy attacking the men with the glasses in her hand, while Cana used her small daggers hidden under her booze barrels. Laki on the other hand used her martial art skills but all men were strong. As soon as Kinana was shot down and Laki tangled in the arms of an enemy. Cana used one of her guns to shoot the roof of the house signaling the men inside the room to stop. Cana looked at them and pointed the gun furiously at the man holding Laki. Sweat dropped on her forehead unsure for the next step of her plan. She held her aim steadily, she made a tsk sound when all of a sudden a short explosion of fume came out of nowhere. Cana quickly took Kinana and Laki out of the area. AS the smoke disappeared in the room one of the men spotted Erza's red hair right in front of him. Before he could say anything Erza kicked him at the back of his head leaving him unconscious. The other men in the room slowly saw the image of Erza as the smoke began to clear up. They one by one came after her but Erza was quick and strong. She kicked them one by one in the head and blocked their attacks as they came one after the other. One fired directly at Erza but she was able to dodge the bullet by back flipping and quickly disarming the enemy. She took his coat and coverd his face. Used him as a balance and kicked everyone who came to attack her. Finally she turned his head leaving him dead. As soon as she finished everyone in the room she ran out hearing screams of dozen of Fairy Tail members. She heard gunshots fired violently across the hall. As she got a better view she saw men with different familia signias on the side of their neck. She assumed that it was possible Saber was not alone in attacking their manor.

Erza saw Juvia running towards her " we have to get everyone out of here!" she pulled Erza to the side as soon as she spotted a man with a missile gun behind her. She took her to the right wing of the hall and down the stairs. "This area isn't attacked yet!" Erza told Juvia. "But soon it will, that's why we have to get everyone to safety." Erza nodded but was disturbed to notice no Jellal in sight. "Where's Jellal?"

Juvia kept running the flight of stairs when suddenly a man from below appeared out of nowhere. He took Juvia's wrists, but Erza was cunning she pulled Juvia's legs and went under her. She used it block the attack which made Juvia attack by kicking the man's head instinctly. Erza finally came up behind him and locked his neck to the right. They both panted and looked at each other with a smile. Juvia thanked Erza where she in returned gave a smile.

Both of the girls suddenly heard a group of men coming up the flight of stairs. They started to go up but saw that there was also a few coming down. They were surely outnumbered and had nowhere to go. When Erza spotted an air vent, she pulled Juvia along with her and instructed her to go inside. Both girls squirmed at the size of the vent but if this was their only way out then they'd risk it.

* * *

Meanwhile, Gajeel started to kick everyone out of his way. He immediately saw Gray and Jellal coming from the smoke and debris of the west wing. "What happened?" Jellal shook his head. "No sign of him nor Laxus." Gray carrying an unconscious Mavis suggested "Still! Search everywhere I bet they're just inside the premises, causing disruption. "

Jellal and Gajeel nodded. They all took their separate paths and ran to different corners of the Manor. Jellal went immediately to the medication centre to see if Wendy was fine. He saw two men rummaging the restricted area where all the drugs used for their medication and experiments of Romeo. He took out his gun and shot lost bullets to signal attention. A man just at his right was struggling with Wendy in her grasps. As soon as she heard Jellal's gunshot she used the diversion as an escape. She did a high kick to form injury to his jaw line. She ran towards Jellal after escaping the old man's grasps. Jellal immediately shot the man as he had a hold of Wendy. "Wendy! Run upstairs!" He commanded.

"No! I won't leave you!" Another explosion caught them making small pieces of foundation drop from the ceiling. Jellal hugged Wendy protectively and fired two gunshots at the transparent window at the restricted section. The bald man was shot straight in the head making wendy scream but the other one was missing. Jellal stood with his arm draped over Wendy's shoulder. It was silent for a moment in the room and only gunshots from outside were heard. Wend heard a short crackle behind them.

"Jellal behind you!" Wendy screamed. Jellal immediately did a low back kick and slapped the man's hand making disarming his weapon. He straddled over the man and pointed his gun "Who hired you!?" Jellal asked angrily. He used his gun to turn the man's head seeing a different family signia on the right, forming a small red heart unfinished with a crown at the bottom. He whispered to himself "Grimoire Heart.." The man chuckled. "Yes, very smart!...but not so smart.." He pulled out his cellphone from his pocket and pressed the top button. A beep from the started to sound making Jellal panicked and checked his coat He saw at his belt there was a locked metal material. It signaled a red light beeping and lighting up and off by the second. He immediately ran to Wendy and took her at the back of a thick foundation. He hugged her as the bomb exploded in seconds the walls erupted but Jellal and Wendy were saved by the foundation they hid at. Jellal looked around seeing the man's burnt body lying near the door. He hid Wendy's view and held her up stairs and out to safety.

* * *

During the commotion, Levy ran towards the IT room. She was sure that there was no smoke coming out yet from that wing, therefore this area must've been what they targeted and Levy knew what they were after. "The files.."

Levy arrived at the lab room, there was no one inside. She kicked the door open and went inside the computer room. In a span of minutes she took out hard drives and USBs filled with all the criminal data they have. Even the data's Jude Heartfilia handed to them just recently. She ran to the filing room with a duffel bag in her hand after deleting all the data at their desktop computer. She cut cords at the back of a filing cabinet at took out a few papers and folders from the drawers. As she reached to the last file she was planning to get she bumped over a huge man. She fell on her but on the floor. By instinct Levy pulled out the revolving gun hidden at the garter of her thigh. She aimed it at his chest and shot a few bullets, but this was unusual. The man continued to walk closer to her. Despite the bleeding he pulled out the bullets as if no pain inflicted on him. Levy tried to shoot again but was disarmed by the man as he kicked the gun out of Levy's hand.

The huge man pulled Levy up and said "I want what's in your bag…"Levy looked straight in his eyes. They were blood shot red and his nerves at the neck were clearly coming out, strained and stressed. She pulled out the dagger behind her skirt and stabbed him right at the side of his neck. It immobilized him for a second leaving Levy enough time to run, but before she could stand up the huge man unexpectedly stood up and groaned in pain. He took out the dagger with force and smiled devilishly at Levy. Levy was petrified for a moment, her shocked expression made the huge man chuckle in delight.

"No matter how many times you stab me, it won't budge." He laughed and went closer to Levy.

Levy dragged herself on the floor trying to pick herself up, but suddenly she felt two big hand hold her dress making her lie down. She was scared and started to well tears in her eyes. The ogre looking man pushed his face on the hair of levy, smelling her scent while touching her thighs.

"GET OFF OF ME!" Levy pleaded, but her strength was not enough for a man like him. She refused to call herself weak and tried to remove herself from his clutches but the man was eager.

"I guess I have a few minutes to play.. " He smiled. Caressing Levy's thighs and sniffing her blue locks. He carefully pinned her on the floor therefore trapping her legs. He slowly ripped the cloth around her neck making Levy scream in fright.

"No! No! Please Don't!"

The man chuckled "Yes, Go on! Say it, say you don't want this… How I love the voice of a scared woman." He sniffed her once more. Just before Levy attempted to scream again the doors opened violently. Jet and Droy arrived in the scene and saw Levy's state. They were mad furious.

"Droy!' Jet tossed two giant M34 guns at Droy and he pulled out his. They aimed it at the man and started firing bullets right at his guts. The man tried to doge them but one bullet plunged through his abdomen.

"Yes!" Droy shouted victoriously.

"Nice one Droy!" He gave his partner a tap on the back.

Then they heard Levy "No!" Both men looked back and the dagger that Levy used to stab him went flying to Droy and ultimately stabbed him back.

"Droy!" Jet held him as he dropped on the floor. Droy whispered to Jet and handed him a small bag "Save.. Levy.."

Jet understood what he meant he took the bag and watched his friend's last breath. He was angry and shaking. Sweat dropped on Jet's forehead, "You'll pay for this"

Jet was fast just before the man spoke he took out his stun gun and shot him right thru, the man felt no pain and tried to remove the wires but it was stuck on his body. He felt irritation and began grumbling in frustration trying to remove the wires, Levy took the duffel bag and ran immediately to Jet as soon as she found a loophole to her escape. Jet held her and said "Get out of here, I'll handle this!"

"NO! I can't lose you to Jet!" Levy began crying. The ogre looking man noticed this and began to run towards them but Jet was able to run faster to his back tangling the wires on the metal bar of the foundation desks. He used force to pin him unto the wall.

"Levy! Get out of here!" He pulled out a ticking bomb from the bag Droy gave him, pressed the button to start the 2 minute clock, and just then Levy knew what he was planning.

"Jet! Wait!" We can think this through!"

"There's no time Levy!" He grunted as the giant started to squirm for his release.

"Levy…" Jet looked at her. Pointing there was only a minute left before it explodes.

Levy began crying "Jet … no.."

"We love you Levy, ever since.." Jet smiled at her and looked at his bestfriend, Droy, lying on the floor drenched in his blod. "We'll always love you. " He smiled sincerely.

Levy couldn't take it she began to run towards Jet but two arms grabbed her and pulled her out of the room. She heard the door shut and immediately the explosion invaded the room. She gave out a short scream "JET!" She shouted. She looked up as the two hands held her shoulders, it was Gajeel.

"Oy are you alright?!" He looked at her panicking.

Levy's voice was cracking, "Jet… Droy… They saved me…"

Gajeel hugged her tightly trying to calm her down. Levy clutched Gajeel's clothes burying her face to his chest. Making out words that Gajeel found hard to understand. Another explosion at the top of the building erupted sending debris falling on top of their heads.

Gajeel clenched his teeth and went back to his attention to Levy. "Hey.." Levy looked at him again.

"It's going to be alright. Jet and Droy wouldn't want to see you like this right now. "

Levy nodded. "But I.."

"What they did for you, was a sacrifice purely made out of their love for you…Don't let their deaths come in vain. Let's fight not only for them, but for our family as well." He cupped her cheeks pushing away the tears forming in her eyes. Levy furrowed her eyebrows and she gave in a nod. She understood that nothing would really happen if she just stayed still and do nothing. Gajeel smiled at her and spoke once more. "Levy." Levy was shocked it was the first time Gajeel called her by her name. She looked at him and as soon as she did he bent down and their lips locked for a moment. He smiled "Just in case something came up. " He took her by the hand and they walked out of the area. Levy was shocked at first but as she felt the warmth of Gajeel's hand she felt safer than ever. She was going to protect this, protect him. She wiped the tears of her face and followed Gajeel up to save their familia.

* * *

Erza and Juvia were lsot in the maze of the vent. Juvia was squirming as her but began to bumb the sides of the small box. She was tired "Erza san.. Juvia wants to stretch her neck…"

"Were almost there Juvia.. just wait a little more." Erza was persistent. She heard several gunshots from the last vent they came upon and surely it was not possible for them to just pop out of that room.

At last after a while Erza spotted the light coming from the outside. Erza pushed the knots and bolts and the grills blocking the vent of their way. She can smell the trees and grass as she went out she saw no sight of the enemy. She pulled out Juvia, who felt relieved be able to stretch her back. Erza moved the slit of her skirt and pulled out a revolving gun from her thigh's garter. Juvia did the same and replenished the bullets in hers. They walked carefully to the side of the walls and heard nothing . They were at the forest path of fairy tail. They walked slowly but before Erza noticed Juvia was hit at the back of her head causing her to fall unconscious to the ground, she turned around to meet a dark haired woman pointing a gun at her directly to her face. Erza tried to disarm the gun but the woman was fast as well. She kicked Erza's hand with her heel and strangled her. "So it is true… The great Erza will soon be married." The woman chuckled at the sight of the wedding ring. "Too bad there won't be a bride.." She twisted Erza's arm and pulled out the ring and examined. "Ohh I pity the groom…shame that even he won't make it. "

Erza did a high kick, stunning the woman. She touched her forehead at pain and shouted, "You little-"

Erza sprung forward and gave her a number of attacks, leaving her blocking and merely just defending her self "Yes I'm a bitch, you dare lay a finger over Jellal I'm going to fucking kill you!"

The woman chuckled in delight. "Ohh I like a little feisty." Erza had enough she came kicking and punching her way. As soon as she was able to find a spot she punched her and made her fall to the ground. The woman was quick, despite the dizziness she pulled herself to regain an attack. The two kept fighting while Juvia was still unconscious.

Jellal was on the second floor with Gray, they were cornered by dozens of men and they both had to attack them all in order to get thru to the other side. Both did amazing attacks, but everything was tiring. IT was as if there was an unlimited number of the enemy. Jellal pushed Gray towards the one at his back while He went under to disarm the man aiming at Gray.

They succeeded as soon as they finished them all. While taking their breaths They noticed a man standing up weakly. Gray came over but before he did, the man took out his phone and pressed a button.

"GRAY!" Jellal shouted. Gray was able to dodge the explosion by crashing towards the door at his right Jellal dodged it by hiding over the wall's side. It wasn't as big of an explosion but it was able to revert Erza's focus. She looked up at the second floor of the building watching shattered glass fall from the explosion. The black haired woman used this as a chance seeing how strong Erza was , she shot Erza's arm making flinch at the pain. Kneeling to the ground as blood dripped from her shoulder. The woman ran towards her and kicked Erza's head with her knee sending her to fall unconsciously as well.

Erza was pulled and carried towards the car that came a few moments after the woman kicked her. Orga came out of the car and asked "who is this?"

She smiled "One of fairy tail's jewels"

"Man, you gotta inform us how much hostage were gonna get Madam Minerva, then next time we'll get the bigger car."

"This was unexpected" She grunted.  
Rufus came running "Let's go, were getting out numbered by the second." He looked at The mansion, seeing smoke and fire mixing together as the sun was setting. "Fairy tail's ending is getting nearer…"

"Oh what a dream come true " Minerva added. She chuckled and went in the caer with Rufus while Orga went inside the truck where Laxus and the Don were tied up into.

Juvia opened her eyes as she saw the smoke coming out from the window getting bigger and bigger. She sat up and looked for Erza, she heard an engine nearby revving. She ran towards the sound and saw a two black cars and a truck driving away. She saw red hair poking out one of the cars and assumed that Erza was kidnapped. She shouted "No! Erza!" Juvia was shocked she took out her gun and tried to break the glass of the window hoping ERza could escape but seeing no movement from the head she may be immobilized.

Jellal heard Juvia's scream, Gray and he ran for the window and saw her firing at the cars driving away form the lot. Juvia was screaming and crying. Jellal looked at the cars and saw that Erza was inside one of them.

"No.."

Jellal jumped out of the window landing safely to the ground he ran towards where Juvia was and aimed the gun as well. He was much better, considering the chief of the FBI. He shot one of the 12 tired trucks, Orga saw this he immediately shouted "Let me handle this!"

He took out his gun and aimed it to the two, Gray took out a sniper from one of the rooms he hid into and aimed it at Orga. Just before Orga could strike Jellal Gray shot him twice making him fall from the truck.

One of the men called Minerva asking of they should stop for Orga but Minerva couldn't care more, she said "Leave the trash, we've got bigger business to attend to."

As soon as the cars left the grounds Jellal panted, Gray came and asked "Who were in there?"

Juvia spoke.. "Erza.."

"I'm assuming the Don and Laxus as well.." he looked at the both of them. "We have to find safe ground. " the two nodded and all three went their separate ways to save the others left inside.

Jellal ran to the other side thinking "I'll get to you Erza, just wait.. " with the motivation in his head any enemy that came to him were all defeated.

In the car, "What are you planning to do with this one?"

Minerva looked at Erza's pretty face and said "Just some fun.." she smile devilishly as they drove back to the castle, where Hades and Jiemma wait at the dining hall.


	19. Chapter 19

It was starting to get dark and the chase was still on going. Natsu fired up his ignition and turned left at the near alley then right to the main street, it was a rough drift and Lucy was barely keeping herself balanced in the car. Natsu quickly turned to the left and changed gear. Up and down both cars chased eachother on the streets until they reached the part of city barely visited by civilians and only a few meters away from the coast area.

The black car behind them was as fast as Natsu could drive, no matter what turn or drift he takes the driver was as skilled as he was.

"Shit.. He's still behind us!?" Natsu asked in irritation. Lucy observed the area, they were surrounded with short-story buildings making the view of the hills at the north almost clear in view, Natsu took the tunnel route almost taking them half-away from the city. "Natsu!" Lucy shouted. Noticing the car behind them almost catching up.

Natsu cursed under his breath and turned the wheels around again, he took the other path leading to the edge of the street, near the forest area. He took a turn on the dirt road and did an immediate jump at the end. He turned off his engine and pulled Lucy down. "Get down!" He pushed her head making her bend her body.

The car was hidden behind the bushes and turning off the lights made it rather hard to see in the pitch black forest. The sound of engines revving was heard. Natsu whispered "don't move or the car would shake.." Lucy nodded and kept her head down.

The car stopped in the dirt, and came out was a tall figured man pointing his flash light in the pitch dark forest.

The mysterious figure walked slowly in the forest path, Natsu cursed as he noticed the light getting brighter from his view from the window. He whispered to Lucy "if we get lost we meet at the Pier. Got it?"Lucy nodded unsurely, why was It that Natsu's face looked as if he was not so sure they'd meet up. He checked his watch and so did Lucy, seeing it was 8:45. "If I'm not there by 9:00. I want you to get away from here. Get your family and leave the city.!Don't go to Fairy Tail stay away from thugs, Luce! Do you understand?" Natsu commanded. He looked at her with a worried face and she started to whisper involuntarily saying "Natsu..I-"

"Rrrrriiiiiinggggggggggg"

Lucy's phone suddenly rang loudly, Yukino was calling from the other line. Lucy panicked making the car as well shake. The mysterious man smiled in the dark and aimed his gun directly where the sound was coming from.

A bullet penetrated through the car's glass which made Natsu shout "run!" To Lucy.

Lucy was pushed out of the car by Natsu, She pushed herself up from the ground and tried to quickly run from the scene. She turned her head around and saw Natsu hiding from the lost bullets being fired at him. She looked back at the path straight ahead and slowed down her pace.

Natsu on the other hand was having a hard time finding a loophole for him to attack. He was low on ammo and was unprepared for battle. If only he could open his truck thinking there might be some stuff left at the back..but he recalled emptying the car this morning. He cursed as he caught his breath.

"What's wrong Dragneel? Out of ideas?" He laughed proud at his obvious victory. "Oh how disappointed would your father be if he sees you right now!"

Natsu clenched his fist, was he willing to use the last bullet out of anger? The man stepped closer and closer. Natsu was fighting with himself at the moment. If he wasted his bullet on something petty he'd be really done for.

Again a chuckle came out from the man "you're as worthless and pathetic as your father!"

The words pierced right thru Natsu's heart he stood up and aimed exactly the gun at the man's head, but was surprised at the fainted expression plastered on the man's face.

The man fell on the ground heavily with blood dripping from his cranial lobe. Natsu saw Lucy right in front of him carrying a large rock in her arms. She was panting and shocked as well. A stain of blood was left on the stone and as soon as Lucy noticed it she threw it away from her grasps.

Natsu stared at her blankly while she panted heavily at him. "You idiot! 15 minutes and a freakin goodbye message?!" She fell on her knees too tired from running back to Natsu and panicking over his safety. "I wouldn't run away, not ever. Especially if it's from you.." She paused and a small smile creeped in her cheeks "it's always fun when I'm with you" she said sincerely. Natsu gave out a soft smile which made Lucy's heart skip a beat. He kneeled at her level and placed his forehead on hers. This wasn't the right time to do this, but for Lucy, this moment with Natsu made her feel much safer than ever.

The man beside them suddenly groaned he tried pushing himself up. Natsu grabbed a hold of Lucy and made her stand behind him, acting like her knight in shining armor. He aimed the gun right at him hoping to threaten him despite the lack of ammo.

The man chuckled in amusement. "Did you think I was alone?" He smiled and in a swift movement he brought out his grenade and pulled out the lock with his teeth. He threw it immediately over to the two. Natsu swatted the grenade to misdirect it and pulled Lucy along with him to a run. In about less than 3 seconds the bomb exploded making Natsu and Lucy fall over the boulders nearby.

From afar a few of the enemy's back up were waiting as well. As soon as they saw the smoke and heard the explosion they drove their cars as fast as they can towards the area.

A few minutes later..

They arrived at the site and saw what's left of the car which was on fire. Natsu held Lucy's head down, eaves dropping as they heard the strange men calling aomeone thru their phones.

"They got away.." Said the tall and muscular looking man. A thin scrawny man crept behind and sniffed the area "no. They're close by..." He looked around and went closer to the branches at the edge of the river. He stood up on a boulder, just above Natsu and Lucy who were hiding. He kept Lucy in and tried to use himself as a blocker to prevent her from slipping on the wet rocks. His hands were shaking, tired and fatigued out. Sweat dripped heavily on his forehead as he felt the weight of the boulder slowly falling on them from the man's weight.

Lucy held on to Natsu, trying to pull his weight up. A few moments passed and the boulder above them stopped pressing. Hey both stayed still and observed their surroundings until they heard a gunshot.

Natsu tried to imagine what may be going on from the short dialogues he could here but all he could come out was whispers. Then a shout from the man came to their ears.

"All of the Heartfilia's must die! Do you hear me, Ms. Lucy Heartfilia! It is destined that you and what's left of your family will die!" Another gunshot was fired. "The black dragon will not stop until the prophecy of our master has been fulfilled! We will get you and we will have no mercy!"

Two lost bullets were fired in the air and closing of the car's doors were heard from the distance. The engines started and it was assumed that a violent U-turn was made from the heavy rocks falling over the river.

As soon as silence enveloped the area Natsu leaped off first. He pulled out both of his hands offering to catch Lucy but she was frozen stiff. Her expression was shocking and she quivered with fear. She looked at Natsu "I have to go home.." She murmured. Natsu touched her hand gently but she slid it out and pushed herself out of the boulder and fell right unto the water, kneeling. "My father, Ms. spetto.. I have to go home" she tried to pick herself up but she felt her strength all gone. She tried to push herself up but tears started to fall from her eyes. Natsu tried to help her but she couldn't.. She wouldn't. She had to do this on her own.

Natsu sat on a small boulder by the river. He looked at the ripples and back at Lucy. Her slum position made him feel all the more useless to her. He hen started to think he kicked off the water towards her making her growl into irritation "you idiot! Can't you see-" natsu came close and met her at eye level. His hand covering her mouth and an estranged Lucy in a defense position ready to punch Natsu at any moment.

She stared at his onyx eyes, deep in thought as to why his expression seemed to calm her senses. Tears welled up in her eyes as soft sobs started to come out from her mouth. Natsu didn't take Lucy to be a weakling, seeing her like this made him feel pity over her. As she lazily dropped her arms, Natsu hugged her tightly and comforted her with the words "everything's gonna be alright...you needn't to worry, because we're here with you." He placed his hands on her shoulders and slightly pulled them apart. He looked at her with sincere eyes "I'll protect you Luce, no matter what."

A heart beat skipped once more and Lucy cried louder than she ever did, she knew now for sure that she was in love with Natsu. Being apart from him would make her all the more feel like the end of the world is near. She clutched her hand on Natsu's arm and grasped it tightly. This wasn't the right moment for a confession but still Lucy just kept crying and crying until she felt calmer and the her vision started to blur.

* * *

**MY SPECIAL REQUEST IS FOR YOU TO READ MY MESSAGE hehe 3**

**HELLO EVERYONE! OH MY I've missed writing this fanfic! SO I've been meaning to ask what do you think of the recent updates? **

**Recently My phone was stolen and so did my laptop so imagine that! all my "Its okay thats love" fanfic is gone and so is the upcoming fanfic which I was suppose to post already with the theme of a zombie apocalypse..is just gone.. So I decided to re write everything again, lol (Heart labor) hahaha get it? get it?**

**SO anyway, the story doesn't end here obviously.. but I'm having second thoughts, I need reviews regarding if I should still continue this or nah, please do tell me if it is boring or idk if u still want to know what will happen, Is it a drag? or am I trying too much? Is it confusing? lol cuz I had to restart so I understand if it is kinda. Especially I've already figured out how this whole fanfic would end ( . oh nooooo. ) hahhaaha anyway. I missed you guys, please leave a review! 3**


	20. Chapter 20

Lucy woke up with the smell of the earth. She heard the ripples of water just behind her as she sat up, she looked around, seeing herself wrapped around Natsu's jacket, a grass bed forming a pillow for her. She recalled what happened last night, everything the enemy planned. "Dad..." she whispered to herself.

She looked around once more trying to find the pink haired man but he was nowhere in sight. She stood up and came closer to the water, she welled an amount unto her hands and rubbed it on her face. It was refreshing and cool, she lifted her head to introduce sunlight to her skin making her moan to relief.

Again she heard a splash of water coming from her right. She turned to where it sounded and saw Natsu standing on top of a bolder, half naked on his rolled up trousers trying to find fish by poking them with a stick. Her jaw dropped a little as she stared at his muscular figure. It was a perfect view of everything. She then again recalled what happened last night. Before passing out she remembered Natsu's strong arms wrapped around her, his body close to hers and his breath almost near her face. She began having goose bumps in her body, feeling all flustered she tried to remove the memory in her head but every time she turned to see Natsu and his perfect body, she was getting all hot inside as if she was in heat.

"Now is not the time to think about this!" Lucy thought to herself. She immediately stood up hoping Natsu wouldn't see her staring at him. She turned back to where she lied down to rest but a big bird with black feathers and green skin came upon her panicking. Lucy was surprised and tripped over a group of rocks behind her leading her to fall unto the river.

The bird saw Lucy fall into the water and panicked again seeing the trouble it did, it ran away from the scene. Lucy was drenched and even her best shoes was wet. Before she looked back to find the bird that caused her misfortune, she saw a hand offering help to her. She looked up to see Natsu looking at her all confused but happy.

"Looks like you need some help?" he laughed.

Lucy took his hand and stood up all flustered inside "There was this bird and-"

"I know.. I saw the whole thing" He couldn't contain his delight and bursted out with laughter which embarrassed Lucy all the more. She smacked his head in irritation. "But its alright." Natsu added. He smiled and walked at her side signaling her to follow him.

They both walked back to where the grass beds were, Natsu was quick and already prepared a fire. He looked back at Lucy who was shivering at the cold, he grabbed his jacket which was beside him and placed it over Lucy's shoulders. Lucy blushed at his sweet gesture. "Thanks." Is all what she could say.

While Natsu arranged the fish to be grilled Lucy stared at the fire.

"I have to see my father." Lucy broke the silence.

Natsu looked at her, then back at the fire poking to revive it's flames. "I know." He stated.

Lucy looked at him confusingly "You aren't going to stop me?"

"No." Lucy stared at him, thinking this wasn't like him being nice and offering. "like I said, we're here to help you, Luce" Natsu added and gave a serious expression to Lucy.

Lucy stared at him straight as well, trying to read his expression. From a jolly Natsu she wondered what secret are behind those eyes.

Lucy gave in a soft smile. He stood up and offered her one of the grilled fish. "After breakfast we can start our journey." He winked at her and turned around to wear his polo wrapped around his torso

Lucy nodded in silence. Both stared at the flickering fire in front of them. Lucy couldn't help but over think what may be happening right now to her father.

Natsu sat infront of her, picked up a fish and started munching on it. He looked at Lucy who was in a daze, her sad expression made Natsu all the more worry. From the short silence Natsu broke it by saying,

"Years ago, before I met Gramps. My father was murdered by Mafia men."

Lucy looked at him, shocked at his sudden statement.

"I was really young, I can't remember which year but one thing's for sure, I was reckless."

Lucy stared at him intently, listening as Natsu stared at the small flame across his view, recalling the night Igneel died.

* * *

Flash back

Dark and Cold, the adolescent pink haired boy was running in the empty streets. His phone was ringing non stop. He stopped from his tracks and picked it up. "Come on boy? Don't you wish to see your father again?" A husky voice from the other line made Natsu grit his teeth in irritation.

"Natsu! Don't listen to them, Don't come—" Igneel's voice was shut immediately, as if he was forced to keep quiet from the other line. "Dad!? …..Don't do anything I have what you want! Please!" Natsu shouted.

"10 minutes or he's dead." The man threatened Natsu and hanged up immediately.

"Shit." Natsu cursed as he sweated, he passed and turned at the side of an alley. He speeded up really fast.

Before making the next turn he bumped over a man with a strong built. He fell over and cursed at his fall. He looked up to see a police man, with a tag of "Clive, G." on his left shoulder, hovering his shadow over him. "Where are you going boy?" the man asked kindly as he helped him stand up. Natsu was nervously sweating, keeping what he had right inside his jacket. He hugged himself, shielding any suspiciousness. Just before Gildarts questioned his suspicious actions one of his fellow policemen called for him saying something about a robbery at a business office, this was a chance for Natsu so he began running to the other direction. Gildarts who immediately turned back to the direction of the pink haired boy found his actions suspicious. He thought carefully before running after the boy to chase him down. Natsu quickly picked up his pace seeing how fast the large man was behind him.

Natsu turned from alley to alley. From right to left he tried to lose track of the man. He jumped into a window when he found one opened at an alley. He noticed it was an office with no one in it. He looked over the window and saw the clueless man looking around. "tsk.. I swear I saw his pink hair sticking out of here somewhere!" Natsu laughed at his stupidity. He decided to give up and went back to the squad.

Natsu waited for a moment seeing 7 minutes has passed. He had to quickly make a run for it if he wanted to reach Igneel in time. He jumped off the window and headed in speed light to the main road. Once he got there he passed thru another route near the river. He was sweating wildly, filled with determination to save his father.

At the shore, was a 2 storey yacht waiting for the boy. He stopped and checked his watch. There was only a minute left. He saw from a distance that some men in a suit were getting prepared for sail. He ran quickly to the dock. The ropes were released and the yacht was set to sail. It moved quickly for an engine that just started. Natsu ran as quickly as he can "just a few meters away.." He began to calculate if he could jump that far to reach the yacht. He quickened his pace and jumped with great force leading him to go over one of the men inside the both. He reached the dock of the yacht but landed at a very ungraceful way. His face fell flat on the floor and his knees were covered with bruises. He ignored the pain and stood up immediately. The few men on the first level were shocked at his arrival and pointed guns at him. Natsu was panting heavily, he rubbed the sweat dripping on his forehead and turned around. He pulled out his bag "Here's your piece of shit, now, where's my dad?" He looked at them furiously.

A man in his business suit walked towards Natsu. He was still in his coat and had a cigarette hanging on his mouth. He puffed it towards Natsu and gave him a sly grin. Natsu threw the bag to his feet and yelled "I got what you want give me back my father!" Natsu demanded.

The tall man ignored him and commanded his men to search him. With a snap of his fingers Natsu was held at both arms towards the inner cabin of the Yacht. He noticed the yacht started to move and waves started to push and pull the both from side to side. Natsu tried to set himself free demanding release "I can walk on my own!"

As they entered the room Natsu noticed it was pitch black. He grunted and kept moving about demanding the men to let him go. "You bastards, let go off me! Where's my dad!?"

A small laugh was heard echoing inside the room. There was another man hidden in the shadows his figure was tall and short haired. His voice was young and stern. Natsu demanded his father's whereabouts but no reply was given. Natsu moved forward with slow steps despite the pitch black view. His sense of hearing and touch began to rise up in sensitivity. He could hear his own heart beat, feeling his legs shaking at each step he takes. "IGNEEL!" he shouted in the room.

As the lights went on Igneel was just infront of Natsu. Heavily battered, filled with bruises on his face and tied up over to the air pipe at the side of the wall, Natsu ran immediately to his father. As soon as he made it to him he heard the door shut behind him. He saw the group of men and a short figure walking away from the small glass window of the window. He ran to the door and saw it was locked. They were trapped inside and Igneel was heavily injured, Natsu refused to give up he tried to open the door but his strength for a young boy wasn't enough. "Natsu.." Igneel called for him.

Natsu heard him and ran back to him. "you—Igneel, what do I do?"

"You-…". A short pause came between them, Natsu started to have small tears well up in his eyes then..

"You IDIOT! Why the hell did you give him the data!?" Igneel shouted into Natsu's ear, making him groan in irritation.

"Tsk.. you still speak fine despite the look on your face! "Natsu scoffed in reply.

"aaagghh, take me out of these ropes so I can beat the crap of those men already!" Igneel squirmed in irritation. Natsu tried to pull them apart. "Ow! Be gentle! You'll break my hand!" "Tsk. I saved you Oldman is this the thanks that I get?"

"Unless were out of here and we get that data we haven't saved anything yet!" Igneel exclaimed.

Natsu frustratedly used his teeth to take out the ropes. With a grin he smirked at his cleverness. "My.. you're starting to become a carnivore now.." Igneel commented while massaging his wrists.

Before Natsu could return a whine the boat began to move at a rough pace. They both looked at the window and saw that they were at the middle of the ocean with rough waves coming at them. Igneel immediately went to the door, He was smart and a very detailed thinker. He carefully pulled three nails out of their place then kicked the door with with Natsu. Immediately the door fell and both He and Natsu were able to run upstairs. Natsu smiled at him "Haha My dad sure is amazing!" He laughed at Natsu's observation. As they reached the deck rough waves began coming in the boat. Igneel went to the operating room while Natsu followed after, They were far from shore and out of the sailing area, they were near the deep waters already and no sight of land can be travelled light can be seen and it was pitch black. If the lantern at the operations room wasn't lit it would've been difficult for the two of them to navigate around the yacht. Igneel tried calling the nearest coast guard but the antenna was cut off. The wiring system was also disabled so there was no access for command. The boat just went along where the waves took them.

Natsu looked at Igneel with worry he saw his stomach and saw blood gushing out from his polo shirt. "You're hurt!" Natsu shouted. "It's just a cut, it won't kill me." Igneel looked at him with eyes saying not to worry. "Everything will be alright Natsu" Igneel added. He stopped as he stared at the back of Natsu, just before Natsu could turn to see what he was looking at Igneel sat on the floor heavily.

While pressing the cut at his stomach, even if it was just a cut blood was still pouring out, not heavily but there was a small gush coming out. It made him feel a bit dizzy. Natsu tried to look for a health kit but found none Igneel stared at Natsu, saw his persistence and determination to help him. He just sighed and smiled at the sight of him. He called for him " Natsu… It's no use.."Igneel whispered. Natsu ignored him he began sniffing again, this was way too much for a young boy to handle. He looked at Igneel when he went silent. "Igneel!" Natsu went to him he smacked his face "Wake up! Don't die on me old man!"

"GAH! This was supposed to be a dramatic scene for me IDIOT!" Natsu looked at him with serious but worrisome eyes. " Igneel, this isn't the end, come on we can do something… think of something.."

He looked at Natsu carefully thinking what words to say "I think this was all planned out." Natsu stared at him. "Natsu, listen carefully, despite whatever happens-"

"No!"

"You have to –"

"No!"

"make sure –"

"No!"

"You fucking listen to me you brat!" Igneel began to get irritated he smacked his son's head.

Despite his head being hit Natsu went back and stared seriously at Igneel "No way! I won't give up!" Natsu looked at him with serious eyes.

Igneel laughed at his face "Looks like you won't understand it now…"

"Igneel, I'll do whatever I can, tell me what I can do?" Natsu had a persistent look that shook Igneel.

He sighed at defeat. "Okay. Take those wires at the corner connect them with that magnetic tape and strap them up to the roof. Be careful not to get electrocuted and remember to cover the wires so that it won't get wet form the rain, that would prevent any explosion happening, do this and maybe we can get a signal from the guard. " He began to ruffle the head of Natsu at a playful manner.

Natsu nodded in understanding he did immediately what he could do. He looked at Igneel before exiting He smiled first before leaving just for assurance. As he left, Igneel smiled and laughed to himself "my idiot of a son…"

Igneel looked back at to what he saw earlier he move towards the small box hidden behind the destroyed wires and saw a time bomb, it was a complicated type, just opening it would trigger a self-destruction button. He sighed and looked at the time left there was only 7 minutes left.

"Igneel!" Natsu shouted from outside.

Igneel immediately placed the box on the floor and ran outside despite his abdomen pain. "Natsu!"

A spot light shone on them from above there was a helicopter, and written was the norther coast guard. "Igneel! They came!"

Igneel smiled at his son! He soon came up to where he was. A rope was brought down and a man in a flash guard suit came down. "I knew you were up to some trouble.." said the man. Natsu recognized him immediately. It was the policeman from earlier. Natsu scoffed at his face but since this was an emergency he ignored that it was the same man as earlier. Gildarts chuckled and took a hold of Natsu which shocked him and carried him up. "you've got a lot to explain b-"

"Wait! My dad!" Natsu shouted and squirmed towards Igneel.

Igneel came to him "It's okay you go up first!" he smiled at his son. He kissed him on the forehead and ruffled his hair "You did good Natsu!" He said to him. Natsu smiled a wide grin and held tightly on the guard's uniform. Gildarts looked at Igneel, just wait here sir.

Igneel looked at him "We have to go now, there's a bomb inside the boat."

"WHAT!" both Natsu and Gildarts looked at him. They immediately rode up and Igneel came up as well. He rolled his wrists on the rope to secure his hold while hanging on to the rope. As the pilot was signaled to leave immediately the helicopter quickly rose up. Gildarts carrying Natsu and Igneel were dangling still on the rope. Just before the helicopter could leave the area the explosion started and the wide fire and smoke was able to reach Igneel's end of the ladder.

Natsu began to worry, he stared down shouting Igneel's name. After the smoke cleared out Igneel was seen at sight. Natsu sighed in relief. Gildarts began to speak up "Looks like your dad's a fighter like you!" He winked at Natsu. Natsu smiled in agreement. As they came up Gildarts began pulling the rope seeing as Igneel had difficulty climbing up. "Is he injured?"

"Yeah" Natsu said worriedly.

Gildarts understood quickly as soon as he brought Natsu up he came down to retrieve Igneel. But before he could take one more step down the ladder he saw one of the men at his side aiming his gun at Natsu who was looking down at the open edge towards Igneel. He pushed the boy's head down and hit his ally's gun to disarm him. Gildarts pushed down the coast guard who was with them "What the fuck are you doing man?!"

Despite this, Gildart's noticed the heavy redness bleeding in the coast guard's eyes. His teeth were overflowing with his saliva as if he had rabies. Natsu panicked at the scene he saw. He looked for something to hit the violent man who was nearly attacking Gildarts while he was being pushed down.

Just before he could find one Gildarts was smacked in the head by the coast guard. He was pushed towards the pilot's seat. For unknown reason the coast guards strength reached almost to an extreme level. He was able to push Gildarts towards the co pilot's seat which was vacant since Gildarts was supposed to be the one seated there. The seat broke and the pilot's hand was stuck on his gear. Gildarts fell unconsciously as the stron man violently smacked him straight in the head with the med kit at his right.. The wheel was turned to the left and thus the helicopter was on a slant position which caused it to move at the direction close to the fire which was flaming out of the yacht. The helicopter's light suddenly loss its flare as the seat that bended heavily destroyed half of the helicopter's navigation system which includes the light button.

The ravenous coast guard went back to his view towards Natsu, a blinking of light was left inside the helicopter. Natsu would see the man then as the light momentarily shuts off he sees him getting closer and closer to him. He tried to grab a hold of Natsu but with his young body he was able to slip pass him. The man held a pair of scissors which may have been from the medical kit, ready to attack at any moment but as Natsu was cunning. He tried to move to the back of the helicopter to see if he can find any weapon but he fell back as the helicopter positioned from its side once more. The pilot was really losing control and if his hand continues to get stuck they might all perish in the fire since the fall is going towards the yacht's flames.

Natsu was panicking. As he was getting closer at the edge of the helicopter Igneel, who came from the bottom of the ladder and climbed up to attack the man thus rescuing Natsu. While watching his father dodging the knives and basically defending himself. Natsu was instructed by the pilot to pull up the seat that Gildarts hit.

He was struggling at the weight of the seat, there was definitely a low chance for him to actually pull the seat up. He tried kicking Gildarts in the face to wake up and help him but before he tried to pull it up once more he heard a groan from behind.

Natsu looked back and saw Igneel stabed at his stomach by the coast guard. He was pushed towards the edge of the helicopter down to his fall.

Natsu couldn't believe what he saw he panicked and shouted "IGNEEL!"

Gildarts woke up with his head hurting from the hit a while ago but also from the scream of Natsu. He saw the coast guard slowly pushing Igneel out of the helicopter and into the flames but before Igneel could fall Gildart pushed the Coast guard out of it's way and did a punching spree on his face. Natsu ran towards Igneel who was dangling on the side of the helicopter, because of his weight it slanted more towards the fire. Natsu was panicking once more sweating heavily and shouting for help.

"IGNEEL! HOLD ON TIGHT!" Natsu shouted, but Igneel was losing consciousness. Only little strength was left. He looked back at Natsu and gave in a soft smile. The flames were getting closer and Natsu could only see the flames which were behind Igneel already. Just a few more and the engines of the chopper could explode from the heat emmitted by the flames.

"…"

Silence hit Natsu as Igneel silently let go of his grip. He knew if he held on any longer the helicopter would fall to its crash and Natsu would die. During his fall he stared with a smile on Natsu who was crying terribly. As he went farther and farther down he thought about his son, he closed his eyes and bid farewell in silence.

Natsu was shouting, pushing himself out of the chopper but Gildarts, who finally pushed out the coast guard as well was pulling him in.

"LET ME GO! IGNEEL!" Natsu was at shock. He sobbed and cried out. Trying to push himself to the hugged him tightly making Natsu shut his eyes believing this wasn't real.

As the pilot was finally able to pull himself up from the lighter weight and his shoulder finally set free, he violently pulled the chopper out of the area.

Gildarts, who was still holding Natsu tried to calm him down. He Cried all throughout the ride and Gildarts heavily injured in his shoulder tried to comfort Natsu.

End of flash back

* * *

Natsu was practically tearing up as he told Lucy his past. He kept sighing and sighing to relieve his pain.

"And once we arrived I was treated both mentally and physically. Gildarts signed himself as my guardian for the meantime and prevented any social service from taking me in. I don't know why… but he practically took care of me after the incident. " he paused for a moment making Lucy breath heavily trying to sink in Natsu's past. "After a few months of recovery Gildarts introduced me to the family. Apparently he was a mafia man before then he switched to the government service. He got tired of the hidden jobs and so decided to a switch to a much more relaxing job."

"relaxing?" Lucy questioned that an army man's job would be anymore relaxing.

He chuckled a bit at remembering Gildarts. "I've decided long ago to become part of this system and kill anyone affiliated with those mafia men that killed my dad. I'm practically searching for that man… young voice… raven hair…It's been years.. but only now are the pieces of the puzzle finally having a fit.."

Natsu was in deep thought. Lucy on the other hand just looked at him blankly. She couldn't believe the trauma Natsu has gone thru. "That's why maybe Natsu had that kind of episode" she thought to herself.

Natsu closed his hands and bent pushing his forehead on them. He hid his face covering his sadness to Lucy.

Lucy rocked back and stared at the sun for a moment. "Your dad was really brave.." Lucy commented.

She saw him cover himself, Lucy wasn't good at comforting but she was honest whenever she spoke. She kneeled infront of him and patted his head like a kid.

" " she said.

Natsu looked at her with curiosity "what are you doing? He asked.

"comforting you.." she smiled.

Natsu smiled at her naivety.

"Hey Natsu..Be brave like your dad.." Lucy said.

Natsu smiled at her. Lucy held both Natsu's hands and looked him straight in the eye. "We'll work together to avenge your father. My mother was killed too by Mafia Men and surely we'll find those who killed your dad and my mom. We'll work together!" She assured him with her sincere look.

Natsu gripped tightly Lucy's hands and replied "Thank you, Lucy." He bumped his forehead to hers making Lucy blush out of embarrassment. Once she realized they were too close enough to brush eachother's lips. She pulled herself away and as she tried to untangle her fingers with Natsu's, Natsu held on more tightly. He looked at her with serious eyes as if he was hiding something.

"What's wrong?" Lucy asked.

"Nothing.." Natsu let go of her hands then scratched the back of his head. "Your hands are pretty soft." Lucy went red all over again. She stood up and fixed herself "What are you saying all of a sudden.. Geez..making me all flustered."

Natsu stood up filled with energy "Yosh!" We've got to get going!" Natsu said abruptly.

The two began fixing themselves and walked through the woods towards the city. Natsu had to find a way to contact th manor since he didn't have enough money to travel back.

It was tough but they made it to the city. While walking to the streets a man in a cape followed them as soon as he spotted them. He began typing a text message on his phone. Not even Natsu nor Lucy was able to notice the suspicious man following behind them.

* * *

**Good or bad? yass or naah? hahaha Leave a review okay? :) **


	21. Chapter 21

At Sabertooth Something else was brewing.

"You idiot!" An old man with with a thick beard and mustache covering half of his face, with a muscular physique and dark expression struck Sting with massive strength making him roughly pushed against the wall. Rogue ran over to him as quickly as he can. Sting held his right ear lobe feeling a little hint of pain pulsing in his ear.

Jiemma took his whip and came towards Sting "I Should beat you to death for what you did!".

Rogue exploded "stop it! Didn't he do enough?! He told you every goddamn detail of their manor! You've destroyed their home! Isn't that enough!? He did his job!"

Jiemma whipped several times Rogue making him collapse on the concrete floor. Sting hugged him at worry "rogue!". He looked at Jiemma who had a frustrated look in his eyes. "Rogue had nothing to do with this why punish him for my mistake?!" Sting shouted furiously.

"Hmph. If you had told us Lucy Heartfilia has been under their household then our job would've been easier! Now Hades has found out about our mistake! Do you think I would take this lightly you insolent fool!" Jiemma shouted and at an instant he swung his whip on Sting. "Your whore of a mother was just like you! You betray us once again!"

Sting held in the pain and covered himself and Rogue from the torturing whip. Minerva, the daughter of Jiemma entered the room seeing the situation she captured the whip unto her hands.

"Father.. That's enough.." She said confidently. Making Jiemma looking at her curious as to why she stopped him.

"I think its better if we bring these two kittens to the dungeon room.. " she said with a sly smile. Jiemma grinned and laughed evily. His daughter Minerva was a sadist, she loved torturing people, mostly to death. Her usual job was to torture their client's enemies or sometimes theirs as well.

Sting looked at her with a merciful look, but he was too tired to plead for mercy. Instead Rogue and Sting were dragged to the hall and brought to the dungeon room.

Just before Minerva left the room Jiemma called on to her. "Before you take care of them.." Minerva turned around and looked at Jiemma in an annoyed manner "I want you to take care a few of our guests first.." Jiemma grinned with a devilish look. Minerva asked "should I end them or would you like to do the negotiations?" She smiled. Jiemma stared at her which she assumed was a yes. She turned around and walked away from the room and said "well then.. See you in my play room.. Father."

* * *

Meanwhile Natsu and Lucy were walking. The streets with their disguises. As soon as Natsu saw the man following them he made a rush and quickly went into the department store to change their clothes. Natsu wore sunglasses and a dark jacket while Lucy wore a hoodie and cap to hide her blonde hair. Lucy was the main victim here and her father as well. Natsu had to protect her, well that was his plan anyway from the beginning.

Both of them arrived near the central area. They were farther than home and it would be difficult to be kidnapped in the crowd. Natsu held on to Lucy tightly making her blush. He looked around to see if anyone was following them and it looked like the coast was clear. Lucy blushed at Natsu's touch, he was gently leading her the way and preventing anyone squishing her along the crowds. She felt very secured and protected in Natsu's arms.

As they arrived at the train station Lucy asked " where are we going? Is there a station closer at the mansion?". Natsu replied "far away from sabers."

Lucy stopped in her tracks "Natsu! I won't run away. I promised we'd work together wouldn't we?!." Natsu gave her an irritated look. "Don't give me that-"

"I won't run away and abandon everyone! I don't even know where my father is?!" Lucy whispered but demanded her point.

Natsu gritted his teeth "i can't afford it!"

"Can't afford what? Is this money again?!" Natsu held her shoulders and shouted in annoyance "I can't afford to lose you!" He sighed.

Lucy stared at him with shock from his bluntness. "Natsu felt red in the face seeing the stares from his embarrassing confession." Lucy started to think that this might be the right time to confront him..

Lucy took Natsu with him to the side alley of the station. She looked at him with fierce eyes making him blush. "Natsu..why are you being this way?"

Natsu showed a questioning look "huh? What the hell are you saying?"

"I mean.. Why do you always have to be there to protect me? I don't even know why you do stuff like that to me.." She looked aside to hide her embarrassed face.

"Do what?" Natsu asked.

"K-kiss me.. Hug me.. Tell me things that mean the world to me..". Natsu went closer and placed his arm on the wall leaning his face near to Lucy's. He softly said the words.."because I love you.".

Lucy widened her eyes at shock. She looked at Natsu who showed a serious expression. Lucy was speechless, she didn't know how to respond. "Was he serious?!" Lucy thought to herself. Natsu stared to her deeply as if her soul could be seen.

She wanted to respond but she didn't know how to or what to say. Natsu quickly spoke " Is this alright?"

"What?"

"Me, liking you.."

Lucy was to embarrased to make eye contact and said "yeah.."

Natsu smiled and continued "well then that's great!" He laughed off the awkwardness of their situation. "I'm not pressuring you or anything.. I don't mind if you don't like me as much as I do to you. I really thought it would be obvious to you" He smiled.

"Natsu I-" Lucy tried to explain that Natsu was getting the wrong idea but he continued anyway.

"But then.. Now's not the time to talk about this right?" Lucy stared at him with a blank expression and nodded in agreement. Natsu smiled and said "come on let's go the tra-umph!" Lucy suddenly hugged natsu which completely shocked him "Natsu.." Lucy said gently "thank you.. For protecting me.." Her voice was sad and depressed. Natsu thought it over, due to the circumstances it would really be weird for Lucy to think about love and relationships.

Natsu looked at her with an embarrassing face "whaat.. Am I being rejected already?" He laughed and tried to change the subject.

Lucy looked at him, "I want to stay and go to fairytail.."

Natsu went back to a serious expression and said "you know its too dangerous.."

"I'm willing to take that risk to save my father.." She continued.

Natsu sighed heavily "well then.. I won't let that happen. We'll save your father whatever it takes!" Natsu gave in a thumbs up. Which made Lucy believe that there's still hope for her to find her father. She smiled, while walking out of the alley Lucy slipped her hand to Natsu's which made him look at her. She smiled which made him blush, he took the hand and kissed her fingers gently. Lucy turned red at Natsu's actions which made him mock her naiveness.

He laughed at her red hot face and snorted "idiot.."

Just as they took the bus Natsu decided they'd take another path to the Fairy Tail mansion. It was a little bit rough but it was the safest way. Natsu and Lucy had to hike in the forest path again. Away from the city, they had to hide from mafia's clearly seeing that saber was not to be trusted.

Natsu was running short from his cash and he only brought a few yens to keep them till then. Lucy on the other hand was unprepared as well since she came from a date. The clothes they were actually using were stolen.. Lucy felt ashamed but it was an emergency.

The forest was quiet and the sound of the river was coming nearby. Natsu assumed that fairy tail was close by and maybe just behind the rocks he pointed up north. Lucy was getting tired and sweat was running underneath her hoodie. She took it off and wiped her sweat off, her black tank top was a mess. Luckily she didn't reek or else she'd regret hugging Natsu.

Natsu stopped in his tracks as he smelled the gun powder coming from the North "it can't be.." He said to himself. He quickly ran and climbed up the rocky edges of the forest. Lucy panicked at Natsu's speed "natsu!"

Natsu ignored her and continued his speed, showing a worrying expression. "Natsu! Wait up! What's wrong?!"

Lucy tried to catch up and as soon as she caught Natsu she saw him with utter shock. Lucy looked at the view in front of them and it was fairy tail crumbled down. Natsu clenched his fists and whispered in irritation "damn.." His body was shaking in anger and Lucy couldn't helped but lookaround hoping for survivors. She shouted "everyone!" But no answer was heard. Lucy felt tears coming in her eyes. "Did they all..Erza.. Levy.."

"No.." Natsu said in a stern way.

"They may be underground.."

Lucy looked at him thinking how would it be possible. Natsu led them to the glasshouse garden. It was ruined and shattered glass was everywhere, the plants are almost destroyed and most pots and statues were ruined by lost bullets. Natsu looked afar and brought them at the deeper edge of the garden. There was a hidden flooring that when opened led to a way under ground. Natsu sweated and he knocked on the door, hoping for a reply. Luckily, wendy popped her little head out that made Natsu sigh in relief.

"Natsu-san!" She smiled with glee. A meow was heard from the inside of wendy's clothes. Happy's head popped out underneath her chin which made Natsu sighed in relief. She hugged Natsu tightly and her worries were no more. Natsu heard distinct voices from below calling their names.

Natsu jumped in and Lucy hesitated but she followed. Cana and gray were waiting at the bottom and Cana quickly hugged Lucy. Natsu looked at Gray "what happened.."

Gray looked at Wendy while cana gave out a disappointing expression.

"We were attacked by the sabers..it seems they had an agenda all along. The Don didn't think likely since they were new to the mafia business but it seems that these group of people work for someone.."

"Hades?" Lucy asked.

Gray shook his head "were still not sure.. Right now they're interrogating Orga.. One of the sabers."

Natsu quickly walked to the pathway at the end of the hall filled with range and anger. "I'm gonna fucking kill who ever did this to us!"

The place was high tech and an air conditioning unit filled the room. They were at a hallway with several doors aligned. At the end was another pathway leading to the right. "They're all discussing the plan right now.." Cana mentioned.

She asked "Lucy, what happened to you and Natsu..?"

"We were chased along the way and it took us sometime to find a path where no one could recognize us.. " Lucy paused a moment making Cana stop and look at at her at worry "I'm sorry we weren't here when this happened.." Cana quickly hugged Lucy "we understand.. The important thing is both of you are safe.."

Natsu came inside the room seeing a number of injured people. He saw Gray and ran to him "gray! What happened?!" Juvia held tightly on Gray's arm recalling the memory of their battle.

Gray mad a face of grievance "we were attacked from the inside. The sabers were suppose to receive Sting's luggage but instead they attempted war within the place.."

Natsu's face turned into rage, he furrowed his eyebrows and clenched looked at all the injured. He suddenly noticed Erza was missing, he looked at Gray with sweat dripping on his forehead "w-where's gramps and Erza?" He said shakingly, worried of what may have happened.

Gray didn't say a word instead hid his face and shook his head. Natsu punched the wall with all his rage making all the people inside stare at him. "The hell those bastard are gonna pay for messing with us!" Gray was about to stop him from destroying the place but Jellal and Gajeel came out from behind.

"Natsu" Jellal spoke from behind.

Lucy came in the room and covered her mouth at the shock of seeing several injured members. Levy from behind Gajeel spotted Lucy and ran towards her "Lu-chan!" Lucy hugged Levy back in a tight and securing way. "I'm so glad your safe!" Levy said jn a crackling tone almost making her blonde friend cry.

Natsu stared at Jellal who seemed to have a lot to say. "You disobeyed me Natsu. I told you to not bring her here."

"Like hell we're leaving. After all this you expect us to run a way and hide! Are you fucking kidding me Jellal?!" Natsu exclaimed.

Jella stood closer "you know she's in danger yet you brought her here."

Lucy stood up behind Natsu and spoke "I told him to go here.." Jellal stared at Lucy disappointingly waiting for her explanation.

"I didn't want to run away from something I've been fighting for." Lucy clenched her fist. "I know I am one of the sole reasons this mafia has fallen apart and yet everyone stood up and protected me." Lucy was about to cry but held her tears. "I am so grateful for everyone.. For their kindness and bravery.." She couldn't help but let a tear slide at the side of her cheeks.

"I want to help you in return.. Let me fight this war with you." She called on to everyone in the room. "I know how the mafia works and I've been studying your world for several years. Let me be part of that and help you save your Boss and members." She said courageously.

Juvia and the other people felt like the joy of pride was rushing in their veins. They felt hope coming near them. Everyone cheered at approval. Levy smiled cheerily to Gajeel and Juvia started to smother Gray. Natsu stayed at the corner staring at Lucy. He felt proud of her, being so caring of their familia.

Jellal on the other hand, went to Lucy in the crowd. He signaled her to follow her, Natsu saw this and tried to follow them but as he approached them Lucy was brought into a partition room with Jellal.

Natsu tried to open it but Mira stopped him.

"Mira?" Natsu saw her with Lisanna and Elfman.

She smiled "we're back.. And safe!"

Gray ran towards them "all right! Finally your back!"

Lisanna butted in "as soon as we heard what happened we went back to magnolia immediately. How's everyone?"

"Tired and beat down, but everyone is trying to pull themselves up!"gray replied.

Elfman looked for evergreen who was standing behind him "who do you think your looking for?" She crossed her arms and said.

Elfman hugged her tightly "oh I wouldn't be able to take it if something happened to you!"

"L-let go of me!" Evergreen tried to hide her embarrassment but she loved it when Elfman was this naive.

Mira looked at Natsu, "Natsu a moment?" She said. Natsu looked at the door then back at Mira. He sighed at confusion and followed her steps to the end of the hall.

Lucy stood there while Jellal was taking out a few papers. He instantly showed them to Lucy by placing them on the coffeetable in front of her as soon as he finished signing them.

"Lucy, I no longer require your assistance in this mission." Jellal spoke. Lucy was in shock as she got a clearer view of the papers it was a forfeit mission form.

Lucy looked at him with angry eyes "why.. What did I do?!"


	22. Chapter 22

"I'm sorry.. Just please sign the papers."

"Jellal, I don't understand!?"

Jellal stood quietly with expressionless eyes. "I am no longer the chief of operations of the FBI.."

Lucy dropped her mouth in shock "why.. What happened.?!"

Jellal went silent hesitant to say a word.

"It seems they bombed the headquarters as well.. For some reason they knew.. Who we were.."

Lucy panicked she quickly thought about her friend "yukino?!".

* * *

At Saber's grounds..

Rogue woke up from the cold floor. His hands and feet were chained. He felt like his head was hit several times. His body ached so much he gave out a groan that made Sting at the other cell worry.

"Rogue! Are you alright..?"

He was full of bruises and his left eye was bleeding. Rogue tried to remember what happened to him. He coughed at the lump of saliva in his throat. He said weakly "sting.. i'm sorry.. I did something terrible.."

Sting held his hand on the wall thinking of his dear friend. "Why.. What did you do.."

"I told them about her...Yukino Agria"

Sting's eyes grew in shock,

"WHAT?! Rogue! She had nothing to do with this!"

"T-they forced me.. I'm sorry Sting!"

Sting was silent for a moment.. " is it frosch.."Rogue didn't reply for a moment which meant a "yes" to Sting.

Rogue suddenly spoke up "they were about to torture him, put him in the same state as me. I was told that If I wouldn't speak up they'd take him far away, and strip him from the education program master Jiemma gave him... Sorry Sting... I couldn't let his dream be taken away-"

"Rogue.. Do you wish to live like this for eternity? Using Frosch as your blackmail.. And my mother too"

"Sting.."

"We have to fight..This is no familia.. Me staying at Fairy Tail made me realize the importance of camaraderie.."

Rogue kept listening..

" we have to find a way to get out of here and fight them-" sting was cut off by the sound of rattling chains from the stairs.

The dungeon's doors suddenly opened and a group of guards came in. There were three captives.. Sting went closer to his bars and saw a n extremely chained Laxus and Erza.

An old man, which was gramps was carried as if beaten up. He was weak and was carried draggingly on the guards shoulder. Erza and Laxus were covered in bruises and limping in pain. Sting stared and followed their movements, when Erza suddenly spotted him from afar, she immediately went to his cell and pulled his hair. She stuck her face in between the bars and shouted at him " You traitor!? I am going to kill you for this! Our family lost several lives because of you!" A guard pulled Erza away but she continued "I'm going to kill you Sting!? Because of you Lucy is in danger! All of us are going to take this on you, you fucking bastard!"

The guard knocked out Erza making her fall unto the ground, Laxus tried to kick the guards and defend Erza but he was pulled behind and tazed to unconsciousness.

Sting saw that they both fell unconsciously and were dragged on the floor to the other wing of the dungeon.

Rogue silently asked "are you alright Sting..

"Lucy as well.." He whispered.

"We have to get out of here Rogue.. We have to save them."

"After all they have said to you?!" Rogue exclaimed.

"They were right.." Sting looked at the dungeon's door. " i did betray them.. No this time I have to save them to prove my guilt.."

"Sting.."

"We're their only hope.." Sting said sternly.

Rogue smiled at his leadership. He then asked "so what are going to do..Don of Saber?"

* * *

At fairy tail..

Lucy pleaded to Jellal. Fortunately, he already called HQ and confirm the safety of Yukino and the others, but Lucy was restless, all the more she wanted to take revenge.

Jellal stopped her from over thinking. " Lucy-san, i promised your father that if anything comes up related to your family's history on this mission, I should let you go.."

"What? How did he-"

"Jude Heartfilia was fully aware that at some point in time he will be haunted by his past's mistakes, he begged me to atleast save you from the possibility of dying because of him."

Lucy clenched her fist "my father does not make my decisions! I have the right to choose what I want.."

"Even if this highly affects Natsu as well?"

Lucy was startled, she stopped herself from pressing her palms on the table.

"What do you mean.."

"With you around Natsu is vulnerable.."

Lucy looked down on herself " do you think of me so low.."

Jellal stared at her "natsu is..

"Natsu isn't weak!" Lucy shouted. "He's not like that.. I promised we'd be together.. He promised.. And I won't break that.." Just before Lucy held her head up Jellal immediately came towards her and aimed her stomach dropping her unconscious in his arm.

The door in front of him creaked open and with a serious expression Natsu, Gajeel and Gray came in with a few of the members. "I'm sorry, Natsu.." Jellal spoke sincerely.

Natsu caught Lucy and carried her like a princess. "I know what we are in to.. And I wouldn't want her to be part of this.."

He turned around to go to the other side of the hallway to prevent anyone from seeing Lucy being carried out.

Just before they disappeared out of sight, Gajeel whispered "suicidal mission eh?"

Jellal shook his head "no.. There's just no guarantee everyone could survive"

Gray spoke suddenly "y'know you could still go.. Your not really part of our familia.. This is our business and we wouldn-"

"Erza is my life."

Jellal looked at them with a half smile. "No matter where she goes she's my home.. Even if you didn't really count me in the family, being with her was enough for me."

A short pause filled in the room. "Till death.. do we part.."

Juvia started tears in her eyes. She hugged Gray and he felt shocked. With a short gesture he patted her head and as she looked up he said "everything's gonna be alright, Juvia"

"Gray- sama... If we do-"

"I love you.."

Juvia's ears perked up, she looked at him with a shocking expression. It was the first time she heard him say it whole heartedly (and seriously). She cried even more wishing that this moment wouldn't end. Everyone in the room was starting to realize that this could be their final battle.

Levy looked at Gajeel from afar with a worried look, he gave her a thumbs up and accompanied it with a comforting grin.

Levy tried to smile but she couldn't stop the tears forming in her eyes at the memory of her two friends.

Everyone looked at each other comforting one another and passing on eachothers strength. Cana tried calling her father but he didn't pick up, she sent a message explaining what was happening and for sure Gildarts couldn't make it. She sighed and typed at her last note "i love you dad"

Everyone was exchanging words of love afraid that the person they maybe hugging or talking with would be the last they would see or hear from.

As soon as everyone was ready they waited till Dawn and climbed back up. Small beams of light were illuminated from the sun as they all walked towards the garage luckily a few of their cars were still durable.

Capo Strauss took the hummer while Capo Clive took the other one, single cars were left, just before Natsu went in his Wendy ran to him with Happy and her cat Carla in her hands. Her cheeks were puffy and eyes were red, Natsu petted his cat happy and hugged Wendy tightly. It was agreed that Romeo and her would be under Porlyusica's care tonight.

Natsu looked at her with hopeful eyes "try not to make him fat, wendy"

"Natsu-san.. Please try to come back."

Romeo followed after "natsu-nii.."

Natsu ruffled he hair of the indigo-haired boy and chuckled "take care of her Romeo". Natsu smiled widely and went inside the car. He brought down his window and grinned at Porlyusica "were taking back gramps, no matter what!"

Everyone reeved their engine's and turned on the universal phone installed in the cars that were left. Jellal, who was with Natsu in the car asked "everyone ready?".

Everyone placed on a serious expression. Knowing the dangers of the battle ahed they were determined to save their family and friends.

Natsu asked Jellal "where to now?"

"To Hades' Fortress."

* * *

**boom! Okay.. so the next chapters will be filled with jampacked actions! I miss my dad at times like this. Everytime I write action packed stuff he'd always be there to describe what is it suppose to look like. Anyway, I'm sure he's in a better place now. **

**REVIEWS REVIEWS! Shower me with Reviews and I'll shower you with Love 3 (Lol whut?) haha okay okay! I'll shower you with updates :) (Better?) **


End file.
